El Santo Grial de Akihabara
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Descubre una versión alternativa de la guerra del santo grial de Fate Stay Night con un crossover de Love Live
1. Chapter 1

**~ Prólogo ~**

 _Desde hace mucho tiempo en el mundo ha existido un mito, en el cual se cuenta de que cada cierto tiempo un objeto aparece y este objeto tiene el poder para conceder un deseo a quien lo obtenga ya que dicho poder es tan enorme y tan fuera de los límites de la comprensión del ser humano, es el llamado "Santo Grial" que aparece en el lejano oriente en una ciudad de Japón… Akihabara que durante el paso de las eras ha visto como clanes de magus se pelean por la obtención de este artefacto._

 _Este artefacto ha sido tan codiciado que ha propiciado enormes catástrofes que han dejado solamente una cosa: Destrucción, gente inocente muriendo por estar inmiscuida en una guerra sanguinaria y que por desgracia ninguna ha terminado como los clanes de magos han querido, en efecto ninguna ha tenido un ganador ya que los magos que han participado han sido cegados por su propia ambición y codicia, peor aún la iglesia católica no ha sido capaz de controlar los destrozos y la cantidad de sangre, de muerte que se propaga a su alrededor, toda esa brutalidad no la han podido cesar porque solamente tienen una sola misión en cada guerra: Ser vigilantes y evitar que todo se salga de control, pero dada las consecuencias que se han acumulado en la ciudad con el paso del tiempo hasta esta gran organización ha dudado en su labor de estar al margen de esta encarnizada confrontación entre magos._

 _Cabe mencionar que solamente pueden participar 7 magos en cada guerra, pero no lo hacen solos ya que cada clan se le ha asignado un guerrero antiguo el cual les ayuda para llegar a cumplir con el objetivo principal obtener el Grial, existiendo 7 clases de guerreros, los cuales son llamados espíritus heroicos o servants, que son representación de héroes milenarios que han sido parte importante en la evolución del hombre a través del tiempo y que a su vez son invocados mediante un hechizo de invocación y un sello de comando que su mago Master posee, los cuales son:_

 _Archer_

 _Asassin_

 _Berserker_

 _Caster_

 _Lancer_

 _Rider_

 _Saber_

 _Cada uno tiene sus propias habilidades, su propias ventajas y desventajas, sus propias capacidades en ataque y defensa, volviéndolos únicos. Algo importante en la historia la guerra por el grial es por el ello de en la anterior guerra 2 de los clanes estuvieron cerca de obtenerlo, el clan Yazawa y el clan Kousaka, que sus antiguos representes Kiritsugo Kousaka y Tokiomi Yazawa, estuvieron a punto de obtenerlo ya que sus servants Eli y Hanayo, clases Archer y Saber, fueron los últimos servants en pie pero por desgracia al ganar Eli, algo sucedió en el Grial que no lo pudo obtener, se corrompió por un extraño ente y que ni la Iglesia logró saber que era._

 _Ahora diez años después de ese acontecimiento las sucesoras de los clanes Yazawa y Kousaka, Nico y Yukiho, heredaran los deseos y anhelos de sus padres, por una lado hacer del clan Yazawa el clan más poderoso, respetado, renombrado a través de las eras, por otro lado por el clan Kousaka hacer de la última que queda en su linaje, una heroína que lleve la justicia en su convicción para proteger a sus seres queridos, aunque para cumplir ese objetivo deba sacrificar mucho más que su vida._

 _También no hay que olvidar el papel que pueda representar la iglesia católica, con su representante Kira Tsubasa. ¿Sera acaso que esta joven sacerdotisa será solamente una espectadora en esta guerra o formara parte de esta? ¿Cuáles serán sus ambiciones y deseos?_

 _Además de cuál será el destino de la joven Yuuki Anju, ¿Podría ser ella la llave para obtener el santo grial y purificarlo? Como lo intento su madre hace 10 años y que falleció en el intento._

 _Sería posible que una chica la cual es extrovertida, tímida y que vive en completa soledad con la esperanza de encontrar amigos o personas a las cuales llamar familia, Honoka llegar a ser notada por los demás, siendo ese su mayor deseo a cumplir, obteniendo el santo grial._

 _O finalmente que el resultado se defina a favor de una maestra de la preparatoria Otonokizaka Minami Kotori, quien para quienes los demás participantes seria el rival menos pensado y dada su tranquila y amigable apariencia, ¿Se esconderá acaso en el rostro de un ángel, un demonio?_

 _El tablero esta puesto… las piezas se acomodan… es momento de que nuevamente la lucha se renueve… ¿Quién la ganara? ¿Quiénes fallaran en sus objetivos? ¿Seguirá la misma línea de sangre y destrucción que siglo tras siglo se ha desencadenado en un círculo el cual no parece tener fin? ¿Finalmente el ritual del séptimo cielo tendrá un final?_

 _Todas estas preguntas tendrán respuestas, el destino de cada master y servant están marcados…._


	2. Chapter 2

Día 1. El inicio de una guerra

 **5:00 am Distrito de Akihabara, Japón**

Han pasado 10 años… 10 años largos años desde que mi padre desapareció, 10 largos años desde que yo supe que estoy destinada a ser un mago, destina a cumplir los ideales de justicia de Kiritsugo Kousaka, mismos que yo he estado aprendiendo, mejorando y familiarizándome con la magia que con el tiempo he logrado avances, pero no son suficientes, aun me falta mucho camino por recorrer y no sé si estoy lista aun para enfrentar el destino de convertirme en un héroe.

Hay cosas que mi padre no me conto y que jamás llego a hacerlo, todo es tan confuso pero aquí me tienen intento arreglar un pequeño calentador de agua, tratando de encontrar sus líneas de mana pero no las encuentro, oh por cierto mi nombre es Yukiho Kousaka, tengo 18 años y voy el primer año de preparatoria, específicamente en la academia de Otonokizaka en Akihabara.

Trace on —

Una chica de cabellos carmesí, se encontraba en el interior de una pequeña bodega con un calentador en el suelo, sus mano yacían extendidas y sus ojos cerrados, intentando reparar con "magia" ese aparato pero por más concentrada que estuviera no encontraba las líneas de mana que según su padre cualquier ser vivo o no vivo tiene, le había enseñado las bases fundamentales del uso y control de líneas de mana como de prana pero cada intento terminaba en un profundo fracaso, se desesperaba y no entendí cómo él podría llegar a hacer tal cosa, solamente tenía 16 años de edad.

Aún recuerdo ese día —

La imagen de aquel recuerdo de la ciudad destruida, completamente en llamas, ella en medio de escombros, pidiendo ayuda y nadie acudiendo a su auxilio, pensando en que en ese momento iba a morir, que era el final hasta que alguien le saco entre los escombros, con una mirada llena de esperanza mientras tomaba su mano. Con la esperanza de una nueva vida, misma que se vio envuelta en el aprendizaje de un conocimiento que ella nunca pensó que obtendría de quien ahora podría llamar "padre" ya que era una chica huérfana. Aun preguntándose ¿porque seguía viva?, ¿Por qué razón fui salvada, cuando estaba destinada a morir? ¿Cuál es mi objetivo en esta vida?.

No saberlo era algo frustrante, pero al final todo tiene un porque y esperaba que las respuestas a sus preguntas llegaran pronto, pero lo que no sabía era esto: "el destino ya tenía preparado el escenario para que por ella misma las descubriera, solamente era cuestión de tiempo, pero por ahora ya estaba exhausta de tanto intentar reparar ese artefacto cuando en su concentración escuchó una voz llamarle desde las sombras.

Yukiho sempai —

Esa voz era inconfundible, alegre pero a la vez tímida, era de Honoka una chica de 15 años va un grado menor que Yukiho de cabellos color naranja y mirada azulada clara, siempre alegre y llena de luz, ayudándola en casa con los quehaceres ya que vivía sola, nunca se negaba a nada, ni esperaba nada a cambio por ayuda.

Oh Honoka, que haces aquí tan temprano, no pensé que madrugaras… — lo dijo con una sonrisa en mi rostro, levantándose del suelo limpiando el polvo de su pantalón acercándose hacia ella, que se mostraba muy nerviosa como siempre, jugando con sus dedos.

Siempre llego temprano Yukiho sempai — Con una apacible sonrisa respondió a sus palabras, mientras esperaba a su sempai, pacientemente y ya ambos afuera de la bodega de la academia se dirigían al área de aulas para esperar a que las clases empezaran pero era demasiado temprano así que no veía mal que platicaran un rato.

¿Por qué siempre está aquí tan temprano sempai?

Pues… como soy encargado de reparar artefactos defectuosos en la academia, me levanto siempre temprano, así nadie molesta y puedo hacerlo con calma… —

Cómo un balde de agua fría, la mirada y gesto de Honoka se ensombreció completamente en un dejo de tristeza, dándose cuenta de esto, la pelirroja trato de recomponer la situación disculpándose por emplear mal sus palabras, ella jamás le ha sido un molestia, le agradaba su compañía, a pesar de su timidez y a veces actitud evasiva.

Eh… Honoka…. No lo dije por ti, tu nunca molestas, me agrada tu compañía jejeje —

Se tomaría la nuca con pena viendo como de repente su sonrisa volvió, estando aliviado de que no lo tomara tan a pecho eso, pasando el tiempo rápidamente hablando de trivialidades y cosas sin sentido entre risas y sonrisas, miraron el reloj de la academia en los jardines dándose cuenta de que eran las 7:00 am y los estudiantes empezaban a llegar, mientras Honoka y Yukiho se separaban para ir a sus respectivos salones.

Por su parte Yukiho iva llegando a su salón, todo al parecer parecía estar en completamente normalidad, llegando la sensei Kotori Minami una mujer en sus ya 30 años de edad, de cabellos grisáceos de figura esbelta y ojos color miel, quien impartía clases de algebra, sentándose en su escritorio, una maestra que se ha caracterizado por ser muy atenta con sus alumnos, tener comunicación y siempre ayudarlos con sus dudas, querida por tanto docentes como por alumnos en todo Otonokizaka. Como siempre los saludaría de una forma cálida y amigable, pero hoy tenía una noticia en especial, la integración de un nuevo estudiante en su clase, la cual dejaría que se presentara

Bien clase, hoy se nos une una alumna nueva, es nativa de Akihabara y su nombre es Yazawa Nico, espero la reciban con amabilidad, y la hagan sentir parte del grupo, bien Nico, puedes pasar y presentarte—

De repente una chica, entro por la puerta del salón, delgada y no muy alta, con el uniforme de Otonokizaka pero ya que era invierno tenía un suéter rojo encima del uniforme, tenía 2 coletas en su cabello negro además de que su mirada era completamente carmín, fría e intimidante y en todo el salón se creó un ambiente hostil y gélido rompiéndose esa tensión al hablar la nueva alumna con una voz firme y autoritaria

Mi nombre es Yazawa, Nico Yazawa y seré su nueva compañera, un gusto conocerlos a todos —

Haría una pequeña reverencia mientras la maestra Kotori daba unas pequeñas palmadas para llamar la atención de todos.

Bien Nico, hay un lugar junto a Yukiho Kousaka, siéntate junto a ella para poder empezar la clase. —

Ella asintió y se sentó al lado de la pelirroja mientras todas las miradas estaban en ella, era llamativa su presencia pero algo extraño tenía que ninguno podía dejarla de ver, empezando la clase con completa normalidad, todo ese día fue completamente extraño se sentía diferente todas las miradas de los demás alumnos estaba en Nico quien caminaba por los pasillos en la hora del descanso mientras se escuchaban murmuros entre los chicos y chicas a su alrededor. De rumores y cosas extrañas referentes a ella que no se sabía a ciencia cierta si eran reales, la única que podía saberlo era Nico, que cada vez que alguien se le acercaba para hablar ella simplemente pasaba de largo ignorando completamente al chico o chica que intentara tener comunicación con ella.

Esta situación no paso desapercibida para Yukiho que estaba con unos chicos del club de arquería, y uno de ellos exclamo de forma suave pero algo arrogante.

Esa tal Nico… parece ser una chica muy prepotente, se dice que proviene de una familia de alta sociedad, los Yazawa, una familia que tiene mucho poder en Akihabara —

Otro chico se unió a la conversación

Dicen que la familia Yazawa ha estado inmiscuida en extraños sucesos en la ciudad, pero nadie a podido comprobarlo, y también que Nico es la última de esa familia, que al morir su linaje—

Pero también dicen que su familia fue asesinada de forma muy extraña, o que simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastro… como tu padre Yukiho—

El ambiente de golpe se tornó tenso, completamente el que le recordaran a su padre le entristecía, su rostro cambio y se bajó la mirada, cerrando los puños frunciéndose el ceño en su rostro chasqueando los dientes quería golpear al chico pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Solamente dejo que la plática siguiera. Habiendo llegado la tarde Yukiho se retiró de Otonokizaka rumbo a su casa, cuando de forma extraña y casi sin esperarlo, con Yazawa Nico quien estaba recargada en un árbol con un portafolio en sus manos que al darse cuenta de la presencia de Yukiho en la entrada está última volteó y se dirigió hacia ella con una voz fría e indiferente.

¿Tú eres Yukiho Kousaka verdad? —

S…i… ¿Por qué? —

La pelinegra, solamente bufo desinteresada sin mirando hacia otro lado empezando a andar lentamente mirando de reojo a la chica, que lucía un poco dudativa y ligeramente extrañada por su repentino acercamiento, siguiendo con sus palabras que serían algo sorprendentes para la joven Yukiho ya que siendo una completamente desconocida no estaría esperando que ella las soltara así de golpe. Todo el ambiente alrededor de ellos estaba completamente tenso, el frio comenzaba a hacerse más notorio en ese atardecer que estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte. E

El semblante en Nico seguía serio.

Tu padre era Kiritsugo Kousaka, no es así…—

Si… así es…—

Entonces ya debes saber sobre los magos, como sobre la guerra del santo grial o me equivoco…—

Nuevamente el silencio predomino en el lugar, ambos caminaban entre las calles de Akihabara sin rumbo alguno por el momento, diciendo esta vez, Yukiho con un poco más de incertidumbre, teniendo más dudas que respuestas.

Pues no del todo… pero se lo suficiente… ¿Por qué?

Porque los Kousaka y los Yazawa son enemigos… en la última de santo grial estuvo casi a manos de una de esas familias, así que esto nos convierte en enemigos….

Ya veo…. Entonces acaso yo participare también, ¿Eso quieres decir?

En efecto…. Así que si fuera tú, invocaría pronto a mi servant para luchar en esta guerra, porque no nadamas yo, habrán 5 más y podría ser cualquiera, por lo que te recomiendo que no te confíes de cualquiera, cualquier persona a tu alrededor podría ser tu enemigo y no lo sabrías. Por lo que Yukiho Kousaka, prepárate muy bien porque esta vez la guerra yo Nico Yazawa la habré de ganar. —

Dicho esto, ella se perdió en las sombras dejando a Yukiho con dudas en sus pensamientos, esa información le había caído de golpe y no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía que aclarar sus dudas, aclarar su mente yendo a su casa, una pequeña mansión fuera de la ciudad de Akihabara en una zona alejada, que después de un rato llego abriendo el portón de su casa que era grande cubriendo al menos una cuadra de espacio, entrando por el jardín, con desgane suspirando al quitarse los zapatos en la entrada y dejando sus cosas en una pequeña mesa yendo hacia la sala para sentarse frente a una mesa de estar apoyando un codo en su la misma mirando hacia la nada pensativa. Ciertamente algunas palabras de Nico tenían sentido y recordaba que su padre algunas vez se las menciono, no sabía si en realidad estaba lista para afrontar aquel acontecimiento ¿Con que fortaleza? Ni siquiera ha pensado que pediría si llegara a obtener el santo grial.

¿Y ahora qué hago? —

Soltó un suspiro lleno de pesadez, llegar a estar en una situación donde su vida corría peligro, ahora su vida tenía un giro completamente nuevo, ¿servant? Como lograría hacer una invocación de un servant, tenía muy poca información sobre cómo hacerlo, además su experiencia como mago era poca o nula, por lo que la única conclusión meramente coherente era esperar que llegara el momento indicado, entrenar y mejorar sus conocimientos para poder hacer las cosas correctamente, si es que quería vivir.

Si es todo verdad, quizás debo apresurarme, no debo bajar la guardia ni tampoco subestimar a quienes sean los demás magos…. Debo prepararme—

Miraba el horizonte con completa determinación, con ambas manos en sus rodillas, mientras que la noche tomaba posesión en el cielo dejándose ver una luna en el cielo brillante y clara, Yukiho tenía una idea clara, y esa era ganar el santo grial para poder cumplir los deseos e ideales de su padre, y de paso convertirse en un héroe, mirando su palma abierta en silencio, era hora de tener todas las metas claras, no dudar ni titubear, algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir y estaría lista para cuando ese momento pasara.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: aquí dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, esta historia tendrá menos comedia, pero no perderá el estilo de las chicas jajaja espero les guste con el paso del tiempo, cualquier sugerencia ya saben dejar su reviews, sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima actualización**


	3. Chapter 3

Día 2. Invocación del servant

El día anterior, habían pasado cosas las cuales Yukiho trataba de asimilar, todas y cada una de las palabras que había dicho Nico, ¿Guerra del santo grial? ¿Masters? ¿Servants? Cualquier otra persona, hubiera penando que eso era simplemente una locura, algo que quedaba simplemente en fantasías para niños cuando se van a dormir. Pero para Yukiho descendiente de magos del clan Kousaka, era una realidad la cual debía afrontar por más dura, cruda y peligrosa que fuera, su mundo estaba pendiendo en un hilo el cual podría teñirse de sangre y muerte, llegando a involucrar a personas que son completamente inocentes. Tenía que ser fuerte y no dejarse intimidar por eso, si bien Nico tenía razón en algo, no debía dudar ni ignorar ese hecho, era consciente de que su destino estaba marcado por esta batalla, obligado estaba de convertirse en un mago a la altura de la situación, ahora venía a su mente, el servant… conociendo muy poco sobre eso, recordó que en el despacho de su padre Kiritsugo aún estaban todos sus documentos él se levantó de su asiente para irlos a buscar a toda prisa entrando a la pequeña oficina que aún estaba intacta y todo en orden.

Dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el escritorio, poco a poco abrió cada uno de los cajones, no encontrando nada que fuera lo que estuviera buscando, llegando al de hasta abajo, lo vio vacío de igual manera metiendo la mano para esculcar dentro dándose cuenta que en uno de los lados logro agarrar el borde de una libreta la cual saco, esta no tenía caratula decidiendo ojearla comenzó a leer cosas que hacían referencia a las líneas de mana, la fluctuación del prana en objetos animados e inanimados, como también el funcionamiento de la energía mágica que cada mago posee en su cuerpo, el como activar diferentes puntos para liberación de mágica para hechizos e uso de runas místicas, cada paso estaba claramente detallado.

Aquí está todo… lo que debo saber, los pasos que debo seguir para poder lograr convertirme en un digno mago que participara en el santo grial… pero ¿Estaré listo para ese entonces? —

Nuevamente la duda la inundo por un momento a la pelirroja, pero se sacudió la cabeza en forma de negación, para disipar todos sus pensamientos negativos, debía convencerse a sí misma que podía hacerlo, que el tiempo que restaba para hacerlo debía ocuparlo para aprender y practicar, hechizos mágicos, las formas de controlar su propio mana y prana, incluso en como activar sus líneas de prana para la materialización y reparación de cualquier objeto, recordando las palabras de Kiritsugo cuando apenas tenía 8 años de edad

" _Yukiho… sé que aun eres una niña, pero debes saber esto, o algún día ya no estaré a tu lado y tú misma deberás aprender a sobrevivir en este mundo, tan corrupto, tan caótico, lleno de maldad y ambición, veras… yo hace mucho tiempo tuve la convicción y el ideal de que podría cambiar toda esa maldad en el mundo, me sentía capaz de ser un héroe, que velara por la justicia en este mundo, pero… no me di cuenta de que para ser un héroe me faltaban muchas cualidades, por eso tú, mi pequeña… quiero que algún día las cumplas"._

El hombre de caballos negros, de una edad aproximada de 35 años estaba junto con su hija sentados en el patio de su gran casa, mirando la luna y las estrellas, ambos vestidos con kimonos tradicionales del Japón, volteando a verla le sonrió acariciando sus cabellos rojizos amarrados con una coleta, y la pequeña respondiendo a ese gesto sonreía de igual forma para después exclamar con suavidad y una dulzura única.

" _Me convertiré en un héroe papa, cumpliré tus ideales de justicia y paz que tanto deseas para este mundo ya lo veras, me esforzare y seré fuerte te lo prometo"_

Después de eso alzo el pulgar seguido de risas entre ambos.

Volviendo a la realidad, vio nuevamente el libro y lentamente la cerró para ir a su habitación donde se encerraría para practicar y leer lo que su padre dejo, susurrando unas palabras para sí mismo, llenas de determinación y convicción.

No te decepcionare, cumpliré mi promesa Kiritsugo…. —

 **~~~ Varios kilómetros al oeste en una de las zonas residenciales de Akihabara, en la mansión Yazawa ~~~**

La noche avanzaba, todo estaba tranquilo en una de las residencias más grandes de la ciudad, perteneciente a la familia Yazawa, la única heredera de esa familia estaba en un gran salón, completamente a oscuras, con solamente velas iluminando el entorno, en su diestra tenía un libro abierto, y en la zurda colgaba de su palma una cadena con una piedra en forma de punta de flecha roja, que a simple vista parecería un collar común y corriente… pero para Nico era un artefacto místico el cual contenía una gran cantidad de energía mágica. Debajo de ella había un pequeño círculo con símbolos extraños del mismo color de su piedra.

Vestía una blusa de manga larga roja, con botones en el cuello, una falda negra corta que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, medias del mismo color de su falda que las cubrían, botas cafés y finalmente 2 moños igualmente negros que sostenían ambas coletas, tenía los ojos cerrados como si estuviera concentrada, cuando de pronto el circulo bajo sus pies comenzó a brillar iluminando más ese salón, poco a poco en todo su cuerpo pequeñas líneas verdes comenzaban a verse como si fueran circuitos interconectados entre sí, pasando pocos segundos para que ella comenzara a decir unas palabras al aire cómo si estuviera haciendo alguna especie de ritual, cosa que efectivamente así era, sonando su voz firme y autoritaria:

— _ **Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia.**_

 _ **Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundación.**_

 _ **Permite que el rojo sea el color al que pague tributo.**_

 _ **Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer.**_

 _ **Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren.**_

 _ **Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona rote."**_

" _ **Permite que sea declarado ahora;**_

 _ **Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada.**_

 _ **Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial.**_

 _ **Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta verdad."**_

" _ **Un juramento será realizado aquí.**_

 _ **Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo;**_

 _ **Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno."**_

" _ **Y aun así servirás con tus ojos cegados por el caos.**_

 _ **Porque tú serás el que este encerrado en la locura.**_

 _ **Yo seré quien controle tus cadenas."**_

" _ **¡Desde el Séptimo Cielo, atendido por las tres grandes palabras de poder,**_

 _ **Emerge del anillo de control, protector del balance sagrado!"**_ _**—**_

Con cada palabra el ambiente se tornaba mucho más tenso, una luz en su runa comenzó a aparecer haciéndose más y más denso, al punto de cegarla, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo y la mano que sostenía su libro, hasta que de la nada toda la luz se disipó por completo ni su runa, ni el circulo de invocación tenían el brillo que anteriormente poseían, miro todo a su alrededor y estaba completamente en orden, comenzó a mirarse el cuerpo notando que de igual forma estaba en perfectas condiciones, con esos ojos carmesí se posaron en la parte superior de su palma zurda, observando un símbolo con líneas extrañas, que tenían en el centro un circulo con una línea que lo atravesaba en la parte de abajo, lleno de un gesto de asombro a dibujarse una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios, lo había conseguido, pero ahora se dio cuenta que era la única persona en ese lugar ¿Dónde estaba su servant? Si lo hizo correctamente el hechizo, tenía su sello de comando, ¿Dónde rayos estaba el espíritu heroico?.

Qué demonios… Donde esta! Si hice bien el maldito hechizo, carajo! ¿Dónde estás? Aparece, tu masters te ha invocado! —

Bufo molesta cruzando los brazos con un mohín en su boca, pasaron al menos 3 segundos cuando un golpe en seco se escuchó en la parte baja de la mansión seguido de un temblor que hacia cimbrar los cimientos del lugar casi tumbando a la pequeña Nico, pero tomándose de la pared se mantuvo en pie frunciendo con molestia su seño, pensando "El sótano…." ¿Qué había sido ese sonido en seco? ¿Algún mago había entrado a su mansión? ¿Inicio ya la guerra?, todas esas preguntas se formaron de golpe mientras corría a toda prisa hacia el lugar de origen de ese estruendo, llegando casi sin aire abrió la puerta de un azotón y sin aire respiraba con dificultad por la boca sosteniendo sus rodillas con ambas manos, en ese momento algo habría de desconcertarla por breves instantes, una voz tajante e irónica que la llamaba.

—¿Tú eres el Master que me invocó? ¿Mi Master?

—Eh….. —

Al recobrar el aire volteo su rostro y su mirada carmín se topó con una violeta rasgada, era una chica pelirroja de cabello corto, quien estaba sentada en un sofá con ambos brazos extendidos y recargados en el respaldo del mismo todo a su alrededor estaba completamente en desorden, objetos destruidos y algunos libros rotos así como cosas antiguas de la familia Yazawa que habían pasado de generación en generación, vistiendo una gabardina roja, larga que cubría su fisonomía, además de que debajo de esta tenia puesto una armadura negra que cubría sus pechos dejando ver su abdomen, por ultimo tenía unos pantalones entallados negros, con unas botas largas, estando cruzada de piernas con una sonrisa burlesca y con aires de arrogancia, que en cierto modo le molestaba a Nico pero decidió mantenerse firme ante su servant respondiendo a sus preguntas, alzando su pecho.

Así es, ni nombre es Yazawa… Nico Yazawa, su tu master y tu serás el servant que llevara a la victoria en la lucha por obtener el santo grial —

No pareces mi master, esperaba a alguien con más… como decirlo "presencia", no te ofendas pero una enana como tú no parecería un master — Sonando despectiva la chica hacia Nico que estaba enmarcando una ceja con molestia, con un tic en su ojo y labios, estallo de golpe en furia.

Tú! Cómo te atreves… ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto?! Yo soy tu master y deberás obedecerme! —

Me niego— Seca y tajante respondió

Así que te niegas… ok, mira! —

Nico le mostró el sello de comando en su palma zurda con el puño cerrado, la chica ojivioleta miro aquel sello sonriendo de medio labio cerrando sus ojos, dándole finalmente la razón a la pelinegra que se notaba enojada pero con convicción en lo que decía, decidida a ser la ganadora en la guerra por el santo grial, se levantaría entonces acercándose hacia ella con los brazos en posición de descanso quedando codo por codo con Nico notándose la diferencia en estatura entre ambas siendo la pelirroja la mas alta, mirando al lado contrario de ella, volviendo a hablar sin el tono arrogante y déspota de hace un momento, para mirarle de reojo de forma fija e intimidante cosa que en ningún momento sucedió con la menor en estatura.

Mi nombre es Maki, servant clase Archer, un placer master Nico…. Bien ahora que nos hemos presentado, ¿Tiene alguna orden para mí? —

Por otro lado Nico sonrió de medio labio posando sus manos en sus caderas aun con esos aires de satisfacción en su postura posando su mirada con la suya, sin borrarse su expresión en su rostro, respondiendo a su interrogante de forma decidida y algo juguetona.

Limpia este desastre primero…—

Tsk… ¿Debes estar bromeando? —

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza mientras la dejaba a solas en ese lugar, cerrando la puerta lentamente no sin antes decirle unas últimas palabras a Maki.

Y cuando termines sube al primer piso, te veré en el salón principal Maki, tenemos que hablar sobre el contrato de master y servant, así como del guerra —

Dejándola sola en el sótano, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, mientras su rostro manifestaba una sonrisa de lado a lado, un brillo se formaba en sus ojos, uno con aires de victoria que difícilmente habría de borrarse, pero apenas era el comienzo, no sabía si habían más masters y servants activos así que debían patrullar las calles en esa noche, mirando su reloj era media noche, si sus cálculos no le fallaban era posible que los restantes masters ya hubieran invocado a sus respectivos servants, pensando en aquella pelirroja con quien había intercambiado unas palabras.

Yukiho…., ya habrás invocado tu servant… Espera… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella?! —

Un sonrojó apareció en sus mejillas caminando hacia el salón con un gesto molesto, actuando de manera tsundere, pero ella misma no sabía porque, pero no debía quebrarse mucho la cabeza en ello quizás la razón la descubriría muy pronto al volverse a encontrar con ella, era algo que daba por hecho.

 _Continuará…._

 **Nota del autor: Aquí les traigo un poco de NicoMaki jajaja pero ¿Habrá YukihoNico? xD descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos jajaja xD, posiblemente haga arder el mundo jaja Espérenlo!**


	4. Chapter 4

Día 3. El inicio de la guerra por El Santo Grial

La noche transcurría con normalidad, en el interior de la mansión Yazawa la pequeña pelinegra aún seguía esperando a su servant sentada en el sillón del gran salón principal de ese lugar con la mirada fija hacia el fondo en total silencio, al poco tiempo unos pasos se escucharon detrás de ella y a pocos metros de ella se detuvieron dirigiéndose Maki a su master, con normalidad pero sonando indiferente y fría. Ya que no esperaba que su primera labor fuera ordenar un simple sótano, pero bueno suponía que la situación no podría ser más "vergonzosa" o al menos así ella estaba pensándolo la pelirroja.

Bien acabé en el sotano Master…. ¿Alguna otra orden que tenga para mí? —

O al fin terminaste… bien ahora podemos hablar de lo que realmente nos concierne a ambos — La menor pelinegra aun sin mirarla a los ojos a la pelirroja detrás de ella, hablaba de manera despreocupada, arrogante.

¿Piensa que los demás masters y servants, ya están en movimiento? — Replico de manera curiosa Maki ante lo que quería decir Nico.

En efecto… Maki, dime… no sientes como en el aire ¿Se siente una extraña sensación, pesadez, tensión?

Maki, se acercó lentamente hacia la ventana que estaba a un lado de ella tocando el cristal con la diestra mirando su reflejo en él, como también a la ciudad de Akihabara a lo lejos, con sus luces brillantes y con una paz que era incierta, una tranquilidad extraña. Pudiendo darse cuenta de la situación actual del entorno que les rodea, sonriendo de medio labio volteando hacia ella. Respondiendo finalmente su interrogante.

En efecto Nico… al parecer hay energías que se mueven en la noche…. ¿Qué te parece si damos un paso de vigilancia?, quizás encontremos una sorpresa en el camino—

Me parece bien Maki… — Sonriendo se levantó para tomar un saco de color café ya que hacia frio a altas horas de la noche en los alrededores, saliendo del salón hasta salir a los jardines y después salir hacia la calle, caminando en la banqueta perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

 **En la residencia Kousaka**

Yukiho se encontraba en su habitación tratando de realizar un hechizo de invocación de servant, pero no daba resultado alguno, había hecho todo: el círculo de invocación a sus pies, un catalizador mágico, uno que tenía Kiritsugo guardado en sus pertenecías, se concentraba para hacer fluir su energía de mana y prana que posee como maga… o bueno aprendiz de mago, la pelirroja soltó un ligero suspiro completamente cansado, ya que eran las 2:30 am habiendo pasado varias horas ya de intentos fallidos, peor aún había perdido el sueño. No sabía qué hacer, no entendía que estaba haciendo mal o que le faltaba, terminando al final rindiéndose, dejando todo en su lugar, frustrada se levantaría y saldría de su habitación hacía la calle, necesitaba un respiro así que solo tomo una chamarra y salió de su casa sin rumbo definido, únicamente quería aclarar su mente y pensar con detenimiento todo, ¿Qué era lo que estaba faltándole? ¿Qué no hacia bien? ¿Acaso estaba faltando algo?

¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?... Si seguí todo al pie de la letra… —

Dirigió lentamente u mirada al cielo, admirando la belleza y majestuosidad de aquel firmamento, que le hacía compañía, lo hermosa que se veía la luna en el cielo, se sentía tan pequeño ante tanta perfección que instintivamente alzo su brazo hacia arriba como si intentara alcanzar con su zurda aquellos cuerpos celestes en ese oscuro manto, sonriendo con algo de nostalgia para después volver a seguir su camino guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, en un silencio total a su alrededor, únicamente lo único que se podría oír era el sutil sonido de grillos silvestres en los arboles de los alrededores.

Por otra parte, en la cima de un edificio, Maki y Nico observaban hacia abajo donde habían aun personas caminando en medio de la noche, alguno que otro auto recorriendo las calles, ajenos a lo que estaba comenzando en esa ciudad, la repetición de un ciclo que parece interminable, que está destinado a seguir ocurriendo a menos que alguien logre hacer la diferencia y logre ponerle un fin, esa era la meta principal de Nico, obtener el santo grial, para poder saber la verdad de la desaparición de sus padres, de la casi completa aniquilación del linaje Yazawa, quedando ella como la única representante de este. Maki se daba cuenta de la seriedad en su mirada, esa determinación que estaba encendida como un fuego intenso que podría quemar todo a su paso, cruzándose de brazos, colocando el tacón de bota la orilla del precipicio de aquel edificio, interrumpiendo su trance.

En que tanto piensas Nico… —

Maki, te dije que no me interrumpieras, estoy buscando la posible ubicación de un servant y su master— Bufó Nico con molestia ante la interrupción de Maki.

Mmm en los alrededores no parece haber nada… Solamente estamos perdiendo el tiempo… — Seguía su mirada rasgada de tono lila fijo hacia el horizonte en el cual Akihabara se extendía-

Shhh, Maki me desconcentras…. — La cortaría de golpe mientras señalo hacia la lejanía al este, con su mirada tranquila y serena, esperando que Maki volteara su mirada hacia ese lugar. — Ahí… está ahí, ve Maki… es una orden

Cómo ordenes— La pelirroja dio otro paso más quedando completamente sobre la orilla, dando un salto hacia abajo perdiéndose de la vista de Nico.

Nico cerró sus ojos y en sus piernas, aparecieron unas líneas de color verde, las mismas que la ves anterior tomando impulso comenzando a correr hacia el precipicio dando un salto largo llegando al otro extremo donde había otro edificio cayendo de pie, como si sus zapatos trajeran un imán que impidiera que su balance se descontrolará, prosiguiendo su camino hacia donde había señalado, el instituto Otonokizaka, siendo extraño para ella que de ahí se originara una fluctuación de mana, ¿Por qué específicamente Otonokizaka debía ser el lugar donde estuviera un servant? Acaso alguien de ahí aparte de Yukiho podría ser un master ¿Quién sería? Al final no era importante ya que nadie se interpondría en su camino, lo aplastaría sin duda alguna, así pues siguió corriendo de edificio en edificio tomándole solamente cuestión de segundos llegara al teco del edificio principal de ese lugar, mirando por los alrededores de manera rápida pero no logrando ver algo, ni una sola pista, solamente se sentía que ese lugar estaba cargado con cantidades grandes de mana y prana.

¿Dónde está? — Inquirió con cautela, sacando de sus bolsillos unas pequeñas runas que utilizaría como explosivos en caso de ser recibida por un ataque sorpresa —

Aquí no hay al parecer "nada" — Hablando demasiado cerca, el servant le saco un susto crítico a Nico quien de golpe se giró y le lanzo una de sus runas, que explotaría de golpe dejando una fumarola.

¿Estás completamente demente?! —Vociferaba a los 4 vientos la pelinegra haciendo un arrebato, mientras movía los brazos de forma recriminatoria, con el gesto totalmente fruncido.

Master… —

Pudiste haberme matado de un susto, por dios! —

Master…. —

Que no te das cuenta que soy un ser humano, que aunque sea un mago no soy inmortal como tú, maldita sea maki! —

Master…. —

Pero ya verás! Cuando terminemos aquí te las veras conmigo! —

Master… —

¿Qué?! —

Una Nico furica veía a Maki y esta última tomo la tomo del hombro apartándola de su posición a una velocidad impresionante, abriendo sus manos, cargando un poco de mana en las palmas apareciendo 2 espadas cortas gemelas, Kanshō y Bakuya, que de un golpe formaron una x en su cuerpo, escuchándose el sonido de metal friccionando entre sí, todo había sido tan rápido que la pelinegra no tuvo tiempo para accionar solamente se quedó quieta viendo como la pelirroja bloqueaba con sus espadas en su posición una lanza carmesí larga y con un detallado extraño en su extensión, sacando chispas en el proceso, estaba bloqueando ese ataque sorpresivo de esa arma que un movimiento brusco, con la ayuda de sus armas la lanzo hacia atrás hacia lo más profundo de la oscuridad, manteniéndose en guardia exclamo a los 4 vientos retadoramente.

Sal cobarde! Déjate ver! —

…. —

Sé que estás ahí! No te escondas o yo misma te hare salir! —

Esas palabras sonaron como un eco que se perdía en los alrededores, que mismo fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos acercándose a su ubicación, manteniéndose alerta Maki en posición de guardia y Nico detrás de ella, a la expectativa, Maki la volteo a ver de reojo.

Sal de aquí, escóndete en un lugar seguro… ahora! —

Ni soñar! Yo me quedare aquí—

Te dije que… — La misma lanza salió de la nada a una velocidad supersónica, obligando a la pelirroja a usar sus espadas nuevamente dándole un golpe a la misma desviándola hacia su izquierda rosándole la mejilla a la pelinegra cortándole unos mechones cabello, entendiendo finalmente lo que dijo corriendo para ocultarse detrás de unos árboles.

Bien si no quieres salir, iré por ti, prepárate… —

Estando dispuesta a hacerlo, comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante unos escasos 3 pasos cuando una figura entre las sombras salió, una chica de cabellos lacios hasta los hombros sosteniendo la lanza carmesí detrás de su nuca con un brazo, tenía una mirada azul brillante y penetrante, aparentemente sonreía con burla, ante la violenta invitación de Maki, solamente se detuvo a 5 metros de ella con su otra mano en su cintura.

Vaya…. Vaya…. Archer…. Tranquila aquí me tienes, si quieres una batalla una batalla tendrás.

Lancer…. Mejor dicho Arisa… lamentaras haberme tomado desprevenida… así que prepárate!

Maki nuevamente tomaba su posición ofensiva para lanzarse con sus espada gemelas dando golpes de tajo con la intención de atravesar el cuerpo de Arisa, pero esta con una destreza impecable movía la lanza bloqueando todos y cada uno de sus golpes, como si Maki fuera solamente un entrenamiento, provocándola más y más con su altanería, tan solo le tomo un movimiento el hacer que Maki retrocediera unos pasos, el cual consistió en movió su Lanza en círculos para cuando su oponte perdiera su equilibrio golpear con un extremo su vientre haciéndole perder ligeramente el equilibrio y está solamente frunció el ceño molesta ya que no podía romper su defensa .

Pierdes el tiempo si tratas de quitarme de las manos mi Gae – bolg, la lanza maldita… tratar de esquivar su golpe es imposible, tenerlo tampoco… descuida los ataques anteriores solamente eran por mera diversión, es hora de ponerse serias —

Sorprendentemente Arisa empuñando la lanza con ambas manos comenzó a moverse a velocidad hacia Maki quien con sus espadas gemelas bloquearía sus siguientes ataques, iniciándose una batalla que estaría completamente a la par, ambas servants se movían en el aire y Nico solamente se movía los ojos siguiendo los movimientos de ambas pero le era demasiado difícil seguirles el paso ya que todos sus embates eran demasiado agiles para el ojo humano, golpe tras golpe, el intercambio de metal y las chispas saliendo en dichos movimientos eran más y más, ninguna de las 2 iva a ceder fácilmente ante la contraria, moviéndose en varias direcciones la lanza y las espadas gemelas buscaban dominar la una a la otra, pero tan ferrias Maki y Arisa , no iban a dejar ningún espacio libre para un golpe mortífero, era todo o nada, la primera de las 2 que diera el paso en falso, la primera en dar un pequeño punto muerto seria la perdedora del combate.

Vaya… Maki, me sorprende que puedas seguir mis pasos… —

Jajaja… vamos Arisa eso es todo lo que tienes... Pensé que podrías dar más—

Esto aún no ha terminado… —

Nuevamente se lanzaron al ataque, intercambiando golpes que eran bloqueados simultáneamente en cada intento por derribar a la contraria, Arisa dio un dando un salto hacia adelante mientras para estar arriba de Maki, para apuntar hacia ella apareciendo un brillo carmesí alrededor de la lanza, que después de segundos lanzo como un proyectil en picada hacia la pelirroja sonriendo con vanagloria y confianza en sí misma.

Recibe el poder de la Lanza de Mortales Púas Empaladoras —

Riéndose, mientras veía a su Gae Bolg, en dirección hacia Maki había lanzado su noble phastam, el cual consistía en un seguro golpe mortal de la lanza maldita, por lo cual, este ataque siempre golpea al corazón. Para liberar las capacidades de la lanza, Arisa invirtió la naturaleza de la causalidad. Pero por otro lado Maki utilizaría su defensa más poderosa Rho Aias: Los Siete Anillos que cubren los Furiosos Cielos, al activar este noble phantasm, crearía siete pétalos consecutivos, cada uno de ellos emulando la fuerza defensiva de una fortaleza, por tener una resistencia excepcional y por ser inquebrantable por cualquier tipo de lanza.

Produciéndose al impacto de ambos nobles phantam´s, una explosión que dado el campo de mana que rodea el ambiente, a la vista de personas normales estaría pasando desapercibido pero para magos no sería lo mismo, ya que Yukiho a la distancia pudo ver a lo lejos una gran nube de humo alzándose por los cielos algo que la alerto demasiado corriendo a toda prisa en ese momento, para investigar qué demonios estaba pasando en ese lugar. En el campo de batalla, en medio de llamas y humo estaban Maki y Arisa en medio del lugar, de pie e intactas mirándose fijamente.

Jajaja si no fuera por tu Rho Aias, tu corazón hubiera sido perforado Maki, nunca pensé que sacaras tu defensa más poderosa —

Arisa, yo no voy a ceder ante ti, tu no me podrás ganar espero te quede claro…. —

Acabemos con esto entonces… — Decía Arisa, con firmeza, apuntando nuevamente su lanza contra Maki

Perfecto… — Con sus espadas lista para iniciar nuevamente el combate…

Arisa corría, de nueva cuenta hacia Maki, la cual estaba esperándola sin titubear, pero podía darse cuenta de que su nivel de energía disminuía como el suyo, pero Maki a lo largo de su vida ha sorportado infinidad de batallas, soportado el hecho de sacrificar a muchos para poder salvar al mundo, era el espíritu heroico que ha luchado infinidad de batallas, y seguir en pie a pesar de ser mutilada en todo su cuerpo por espadas y lanzas, su determinación como guerrera le permitía seguir en pie aún en las peores adversidades.

Ya teniéndola cara a cara, la rubia se lanzó hacia ella con la intención de que su movimiento diera un golpe mortal su pecho, movimiento que bloqueo con una espada y con la otra golpeo su cuerpo dejándole una herida desde la clavícula hacia su seno izquierdo la cual emanaba sangre.

—Maldita…. —

En un alto reflejo lanzo nuevamente su lanza pero con ataques consecutivos que Maki detuvo moviendo sus espadas en cada dirección que veía su ataque, sus ojos rasgados lilas manifestaban una fiereza tal como la de un león y que al encontrar un punto de quiebre golpeo con su bota su cuerpo lanzándola varios metros lejos de ella haciendo que cayera de golpe al suelo.

Ya has perdido Arisa… Tus movimientos ya han perdido fuerza, ya no es la misma de antes, usar tu noble phantasm demasiado temprano acumulo mucho mana de tu cuerpo —

Tú también lo estás! —

Pero a diferencia de ti, administró mi energía… —

Eres una…. —

En ese momento, Yukiho llego a la entrada del lugar donde vio anteriormente el humo viendo a Maki y Arisa con desconcierto, estaban armadas y los más extraño observo a Nico detrás de un árbol escondida, quizás estaba en peligro por lo que decidió acercarse, pero el grito de la pelinegra la alerto completamente ya que le estaba pidiendo ¿Retroceder? No sabía realmente si acercarse o hacerle caso a Nico, ella tenía más experiencia en su punto de pista así que decidió hacerle caso y salió corriendo en dirección al área de aulas, para perder de vista a quienes había visto, una chica pelirroja, con 2 espadas en ambas manos con una penetrante mirada lila y ropas rojas con negro, además de una chica rubia con ropas azules, una herida en el desde la clavícula hasta su pecho, con una lanza en su mano, estaba completamente desorientada "corriendo por su vida" cuando de momento… no supo cómo o cuándo, Arisa estaba frente a ella, herida y amenazante caminando hacia ella, forzándola a detenerse en seco retrocediendo.

Niña lo siento… pero después de lo que acabas de ver, no puedo dejarte viva, no lo tomes personal pero bueno inocentes a veces son un daño colateral necesario —

Todo se movía en cámara lenta a la vista de Yukiho, sintiendo un ardor en su pecho, una calidez que dolía… y la razón era que Arisa había atravesado su pecho con su gae bolg haciendo que sangre prontamente emanara de su pecho cayendo al suelo manifestándose un gesto frio en ella, le faltaba el aire, comenzando a ver borroso, tratando de no cerrar los ojos, perdiendo de vista a su atacante en ese momento. Su cuerpo pesaba, jalaba aire por la boca e intentaba inútilmente tapar su herida, ¿Este era el final? ¿Acaso hasta aquí llego su camino? ¿Sería entonces que su participación en la lucha, era innecesaria?, estaba consciente de que había roto su juramente a su padre de hacer realidad sus ideales, cerrando finalmente los ojos pero en ese vacío, en esa fría oscuridad pudo escuchar claramente algo...

¿Tú eres mi master, tú me invocaste? —

Abriendo con gran dificultad sus ojos pudo ver una silueta parada a un lado, que le estaba mirando de forma fija, era delegada, unos cabellos rubios que brillaban con la luz de la luna, los cuales yacían amarrados en una coleta con un moño azul, una mirada clara de un tono celeste, vistiendo una armadura de la ¿época medieval? Que aunque tenía una mirada inexpresiva le daba calma y tranquilidad, intentando con las fuerzas que le quedaba extender su mano hacia esa figura femenina que estaba ante ella pero solo logró quedar inconsciente de golpe.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: ta da! Desde ahora en adelante, empezara a arder el mundo con el YukiEri xD, jajajaja este capítulo ha sido el más largo hasta ahora, pero bueno quise plasmar detalladamente la lucha entre Maki y Arisa, creo que los capítulos que contengan combates serán largos, espero lo disfruten este, hasta la próxima**


	5. Chapter 5

Día 4. Confrontación: Tsubasa la clérigo ¿espectadora?

Todo había pasado tan rápido, Yukiho no pudo reaccionar ante ese ataque sorpresa, estaba muriendo lentamente acostada en un charco de sangre en el frio suelo, al desfallecer había escuchado las siguientes palabras: _"¿Eres tú acaso el master que me invocó?",_ aunque su cuerpo no tuviera fuerza para moverse, sintiera frio y no pudiera ver nada a su alrededor, como si cayera a un profundo abismo en el cuál no habría fin alguno, en su mente veía la imagen de una chica rubia con el cabello recogido, de una mirada celeste y vistiendo una armadura medieval con matices azules y plateados, al parecer ese era el fin de su camino… pero el destino no lo dejaría morir así como así.

Para su suerte, Nico estaba cerca del lugar y junto con Maki, llevaron a una moribunda Yukiho lejos de ahí, era extraño Nico sabía exactamente donde vivía ella así que después de un rato llegaron a esa casa grande, adentrándose a su interior para dejarla en su habitación acostada, mientras Nico cerraba su herida con un hechizo de curación.

¿Habré muerto, será este el final para mí? —

Quizás… no debí entrometerme en algo a lo cual no tengo preparación —

Pero… ¿Quién era ella? —

Estaba inundándose su mente de miles de cuestionamientos, que de golpe ella despertó y se sentó en el futon donde estaba acostada con una venda en su pecho estando sin camisa, recordando lo que había pasado anteriormente pero al intentar ponerse en pie se tomó la cabeza mareándose forzándola a caer de rodillas con una expresión de dolor, escuchando una voz completamente desconocida hablarle, era muy seca y con cierto tono de inferencia en sus palabras. Recobrando el equilibrio logró ver a una chica pelirroja parada en la entrada de su habitación, cruzada de brazos, vistiendo de forma extraña, quién le miraba de reojo con esos iris rasgados lilas, reconociéndola al instante.

No te esfuerces demasiado, la herida que sufriste en el pecho pudo haberte matado, pero gracias a que mi master estaba cerca pudimos traerte a lo que parece ser tu hogar, muy lindo por cierto…. Algo rustico pero es acogedor… —

¿Y ella, donde esta? — Preguntó con gran incertidumbre en sus palabras, mirando hacia todos lados intentando levantarse para comenzar a dar pasos lentamente, saliendo de la habitación en busca de la pelinegra.

Deberías descansar…. —

Tengo… Tengo… que agradecerle…. —

Yukiho con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban daba pasos lentos tomándose la pared que tenía más cerca para poder ir en busca de la pelinegra, la cual encontró en la sala sentada en el suelo en lo que era el comedor, pero su vista se volvió rápidamente hacia la misma chica que había visto antes, esa rubia estaba ahí portando su armadura sentada frente a Nico, legando ambos a cruzar miradas, ninguna se movió por varios segundos, hasta que la pelirroja decidió acercarse a donde estaban ellas 2, pero estaba tan débil que tropezó en el camino siendo tomada por Nico quien le recrimino por levantarse aun estando en muy mal estado. Pero Yukiho quería saber que había pasado en ese momento, en el instituto.

Tonta… no debiste levantarte… mírate estas moribunda aun…. Pudiste haber muerto, ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre acercarse a ese lugar—

Lo siento…. Pero al ver la explosión me alarme y no pude evitarlo Nico, pero gracias por salvarme la vida, es muy amable de tu parte, aun siendo enemigos en esta guerra de la cual no tengo total conocimiento. —

Pues ella, Yukiho es tu servant — Señalando a la rubia la cual seguía sin inmutarse, serena y sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento solamente atenta a la que ambas hablaban en ese momento, prosiguiendo Nico — Su nombre es Eri y es clase Saber… ¿Cómo lo sé? Ve tú la parte superior de la palma de tu mano zurda. —

Esta última vio el lugar mencionado viendo la marca de una cruz, la cual estaba separada en 4 picos que se unían en un punto central, quedando confundida analizando con su mirada ese extraño símbolo que antes no tenía, ¿Cómo y cuándo apareció? No se dio cuenta de ello, pero ahora ya era oficial su participación en la batalla como uno de los magos que estaban calificados para obtener el Grial.

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener más sentido que antes, había logrado desde el primer intento invocarla pero le pareció completamente extraño que no apareciera en ese momento, pero al fin de cuentas lo hizo y era lo único relevante en el asunto, por lo cual se presentaría ante su servant de forma respetuosa, algo que consideraba de lo más correcto y normal.

Mi nombre es Yukiho, Yukiho Kousaka… y este… soy tu master, un gusto conocerte Eri…—

Eri… es un placer, espero poder llegar a cumplir tus objetivos master, estaré a su lado hasta el final, seré su espada en esta guerra—

Está bien… — Le sorprendía completamente la forma de expresarse, era tan retacada, tan pulcra como la de un caballero medieval, pero dada sus ropas era normal que tuviera un tipo de naturaleza, leal y respetuosa.

Nico decidió interrumpir el momento, para retomar la palabra, estaba vez sonaba menos preocupada y un poco más seria, más de lo normal ya que ahora oficialmente Yukiho estaba en la lista de sus enemigos a derrotar. Pero iva ayudarle a entender la situación en la cual estaban metidas las 2, sugiriéndole una entrevista con alguien que estaba completamente enterada de lo que estaba sucediendo en la ciudad e inclusive de acontecimientos de guerras pasadas y como estas afectaron a la ciudad de Akihabara y provoco la muerte de muchas personas, su maestra una clérigo del vaticano.

Yukiho…. — La llamo con la voz, mientras que la nombra volteo a verla, se notaba seria Nico, por lo cual mantuvo la misma postura la contraria.

Si dime…—

Conozco a alguien que puede responder a tus preguntas, darte la información que quieres, pero espero estés lista para saberla, puede que sea algo cruda para ti —

Está bien Nico, llévame con esa persona… pero ¿Quién es esa persona? —

Mi maestra — Fue la única respuesta que recibió de Nico, comenzando a encaminarse hacia la salida de la residencia Kousaka.

Espérame Nico…. —

Aún con su herida, aun con su estada eso no le impidió comenzar a seguirla mirando a Eri por un momento que se quedaba en su lugar sin decir nada, esto llamo su atención por lo que le pidió que fuera también, no quería estar sola por si otra ataque sucedía, porque no tenía la fuerza o resistencia para poder soportarlo y quizás Nico no podría salvarla de esta vez de una muerte inminente.

No sabía de sus fortalezas o sus debilidades y aun así quería que ella viniera también.

Eri por favor acompáñanos, no sabemos… mejor dicho no sé, a que otros peligros puedo estar expuesta, así que te pido que me acompañes y en caso de necesitar tu ayuda, protégeme por favor —

A su vista, la pelirroja estaba siendo honesta por lo cual Eri accedió levantándose de su lugar para caminar cerca de Yukiho como su protectora, de ahora en adelante eso sería para ella, su guardiana, su sirviente, la espada que le daría la victoria segura, tenían un largo camino que recorrer ambas, pero confiaba en que ella no iva a darse por vencida, podía ver en sus ojos, su convicción, su determinación y fortaleza, esa bondad y pureza en su corazón, digna de un héroe que vela por la justicia, por el bienestar de los demás. Un ideal el cual estaba dispuesta a hacer realidad aunque su vida estuviera de por medio.

 **Más tarde en las afueras del templo Kanda en el centro de Akihabara.**

¿Aquí es Nico? — Pregunto Yukiho al ver el templo Kanda delante de ellos, dada la hora no había ni una sola persona rondando en los alrededores, a lo que Nico asintió alejándose de ellos unos pasos.

Sígueme Yukiho, solamente tu…. ¿Ok? —

Eri entendió el mensaje dejando que ambas chicas se alejaran para adentrarse al interior del templo, abriendo las puertas haciendo sonar un rechinido dada su antigüedad provocando un eco en lo que parecía ser un templo completamente en soledad, caminando hacia el fondo del mismo, lograron ver unas velas iluminadas que apenas iluminaban el radio del espacio en donde estaba colocadas, pero resaltaba una figura alta, cubierta con un habito negro característico de un clérigo católico, poseía cabellos castaños y su postura estaba completamente erguida con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, inerte en frente de las velas. Como si tuviera ojos en la espalda, la figura de espaldas, hablo de la nada dirigiéndose a ambas chicas con un tono de voz suave y profundo, que denotaba paz, tranquilidad.

Nico… que sorpresa verte, y al parecer no vienes sola, a que has venido aprendiz…—

Maestra Tsubasa he venido a usted porque necesito su ayuda… bueno alguien la necesita y sé que usted puede ayudar, es por eso que acudo a usted—

Después de tanto tiempo… pero no te preocupes, como tu maestra debo aclarar las dudas de mi discípula, pero en este caso de la amiga de mi discípula—

Volteando hacia ambas chicas se dejó ver Tsubasa, una mujer de tez c morena clara, que poseía ojos de color esmeralda, con una expresión igual de serena y tranquila como su voz dando unos pasos hacia ellas pasando sus brazos hacia adelante, cruzándolos quedando a pocos pasos de ella se presentaría ante Yukiho quien veía con asombro la presencia de Tsubasa, que intimidaba inclusive con su aura pacífica.

¿Y bien? Que deseas preguntar… pero antes me presento, soy Tsubasa Kira, quien está a cargo en el templo Kanda y representante de la iglesia católica, en Akihabara —

Pues… Quisiera que me hablar sobre la guerra del santo grial… —

Al escuchar su cuestionamiento Tsubasa adoptó una postura relajada mientras fijaba su iris esmeralda en los claros de ella, pasando a contarle la historia de este místico y antiguo acontecimiento. Uno el cual ha marcado la vida de la gente de Akihabara sin que ellos si quiera estén conscientes de ello.

La guerra por el santo grial es un evento que ocurre cada determinado tiempo, como deberás saber, el grial en la antigüedad fue el objeto que consagro la ultima cena de Cristo con sus apóstoles antes de su crucifixión. Existen muchos mitos sobre este objeto, pero para los magos, este objeto es de gran valor ya que posee un poder capaz de otorgarle cualquier deseo que pida, por esta razón, en la sociedad de magos cada clan manda a sus mejores prospectos a participar en este acontecimiento milenario, pero no lo hacen solos, porque a pesar de sean personas con extraordinarias capacidades, el grial simplemente posee un poder que es inimaginable para el ser humano. —

Yukiho escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Tsubasa quien miro por un momento las velas extendiendo su mano hacia ellas colocando la palma abierta sobre ellas mientras la punta hacia contacto con su piel, continuando con su relato.

Cada guerra ha dejado sus daños, han traído diferentes tipos de calamidades a la ciudad de Akihabara, Mucha gente murió, la sangre mancho la tierra de este lugar con el paso de las eras…. Pero la epitome fue hace 10 años. Ya que ocurrió algo que ni la iglesia católica pudo prever, a pesar de ser el ente que supervisa los sucesos que ocurren en el transcurso de esta. Una gran explosión de mana que hizo que en el pueblo se creara un hoyo gigantesco en las montañas, la gente creía que fue porque una planta de químicos exploto, ya que había cerca una y así la gente creería que todo fue un accidente. —

A su mente llegaron imágenes de hace 10 años, escombros, muerte, sangre por doquier, gritos de dolor, vacío…. Jamás le habría cruzado por la cabeza que una catástrofe de tal magnitud podría haber sido causada por la causa del Grial, pero lo que escucharía después comenzaría a armar las piezas del rompecabezas.

El ser humano es tan codicioso que no se detiene hasta hacer que sus fines sean cumplidos, sin importar cuantos deban ser sacrificados en el proceso, este artefacto esta maldito, no por el hecho que tenga algo malo, sino porque hace hacer las cosas más atroces a quienes lo buscan, desde la antigüedad ha sido así. Lo más curioso de esto es que ninguna de las tantas guerras ha tenido un claro ganador, por eso el circulo no se ha cerrado, también se cree que en la última guerra, una de las tantas familias participantes, los Yukki intentaron obtener el grial utilizando una energía desconocida, se piensa que un octavo espíritu heroico… o servant, pero nadie lo sabe.

En ese momento decidió preguntar acerca de esos espíritus heroicos.

Disculpe… esos espíritus heroicos… ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cuál es su función? —

Buena pregunta, verás… estos espíritus heroicos, también llamados servants, son seres de la antigüedad, guerreros que su vida como humanos lograron hacer grandes hazañas, por lo cual fueron reconocidos como héroes de la historia del hombre, cada uno posee diferentes capacidades, como debilidades u fortalezas, cada familia tiene en su poder a uno de ellos, y con el hechizo correcto de invocación, como además un catalizador mágico, es posible traerlos a la vida. Con la ayuda de un hechizo de comando que aparece en la mano de su master, le posible darle ordenes al servant que está obligado a cumplir ya que ese es el contrato que se hace con el hechizo al traerlo a este mundo. De igual forma existen 7 clases que se conocen: Archer, Assasin, Berserker, Rider, Caster, Lancer, Saber, todas distintas y únicas, poderosas si sabes usarlas de la forma correcta. ¿Algo más que desees saber jovencita? —

No creo… he entendido todo claramente… bueno si una pregunta más…—

Dime —

Cuando alguien logre obtenerlo, cumpla su deseo… que pasara después… —

¿A qué te refieres? —

Si, refiero a que pasar tanto con el master como con el servant —

El master podrá seguir con su vida al cumplir su meta, no cambiara gran cosa, todas sus acciones habrán labrado su destino al final. Con el servant solo que regresara al lugar de origen, aunque existe la posibilidad de hacer que se quede en este plano existencial, pero eso ni la iglesia católica ni los magos, saben o conocen el método para hacerlo realidad —

Sin más preguntas que hacer Yukiho dio la media vuelta sin decir nada más, manteniendo un semblante firme y serio, con esas palabras fue suficiente para darse cuenta que era un destino del cual no podría huir, ignorar ya que desde el primer momento su vida estaba marcada para que llegase este momento, Nico la siguió despidiéndose de su maestra con la mano, volviendo la clérigo a sus ocupaciones, dejándola solas esas chicas que eran prospectos de calidad para ser magos, pero dudaba de que ellas pudieran lograr terminar con el circulo, incluso les oculto algo muy importante: "Ella también es una de las participantes y también tiene sus metas, ambiciones que llevar a cabo", el silencio fue interrumpido por una voz desde las sombras.

Vaya no pensé que una mujer como tú, con sus votos de buena voluntad y de ayudar al prójimo pudiera ser capaz de faltar a su palabra para cumplir con sus ambiciones… que deshonesto.. jajaja —

La clérigo inmediatamente volteo hacia donde escuchaba esa voz, viendo apenas a una chica sentada en una de las tantas butacas largas del templo, cruzada brazos y piernas, con ropas negras, un chaleco y pantalones negros, una camisa blanca debajo del chaleco, tenía cabellos cortos castaños, una mirada en tono lila y una sonrisa burlesca que manifestaba malicia y arrogancia respondiendo ante sus palabras.

No te confundas… puede que les haya ocultado ese dato, pero mis ambiciones y metas son honestas ya que busco purificar a este mundo de la avaricia, codicia de los corazones impuros—

Como sea… al final ganara el que lo merezca… no me importa quién sea… lo único que me importa es obtener diversión y un digno oponente, además de recobrar lo que por derecho me pertenece…—

Si me ayudas obtendrás eso… —

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la castaña oculta entre las penumbras, mientras por otro lado Yukiho y Nico estaban caminando hacia afuera en silencio mientras pensaban en todo lo que Tsubasa había dicho, ahora más que nunca debían cumplir sus metas, ser las ganadoras, nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino. Pero nuevamente el destino les tendría a amabas una nueva prueba que superar, posiblemente una de las más difíciles, una voz las llamo con un tono pícaro pero con aires sanguinarios que fue un eco que calaría sus huesos, volteando rápidamente hacia la posición de donde provenía ya que el ambiente se tensó de golpe sintiendo una opresión en el pecho, viendo a una chica parada en medio de la calle, poseía una mirada alegre pero que fácilmente se le podía detectar un instinto despiadado y sanguinario, sus cabellos eran de color naranja estos le llegaban a los hombros, una tez clara que resaltaba con la luz de la luna, además de vestir un traje negro, con una boina en la cabeza, sus manos estaban entrelazadas inclinándose hacia adelante, hablándoles amabas llamando su atención.

Al fin las encontré —

Continuara….

 **Nota del autor: Aquí les presento a las antagonistas principales de la historia, jajaja y más adelante les presentare a una secundaria, ya deben tener idea de que persona será posiblemente, pero se los dejo a su imaginación, espero disfruten este capítulo y les deseo un feliz día de reyes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Día 4. Confrontación: Tsubasa la clérigo ¿espectadora? (Segunda parte)

Al fin las encontré —

La chica castaña de ropas elegantes negras, observaba sonriente tanto a Yukiho, como a Nico y algo extraño era que ambas habían quedado paralizadas en frente de aquella extraña chica, sus aires refinados eran la máscara perfecta para esconder su verdadera naturaleza, la de una chica despiadada. Una neblina comenzaba a emerger desde las sombras, de forma sutil haciendo que el entorno se volviera más y más pesado, disminuyendo la temperatura al punto de sentir la pelirroja y pelinegra escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, sus piernas no respondían, estaban en silencio como en estado de shock hasta que Yukiho, confronto a la chica hablando con seriedad y dureza.

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? —

Mi nombre es… Anju, Anju Yukki y he venido a matarlas — Reía de manera extraña y sutil haciendo una reverencia tomando los pliegues de su vestido negro, nuevamente reincorporándose en su posición habitual dirigió su mirada hacia Eri quién tenía un semblante alerta ya que sentía en ella energía extraña emanando, energía mágica intuyendo que podría ser otro master, quien estaba participando en la guerra del santo grial.

A… ¿Matarnos?... niña al parecer estas delirando…. — Se jactaba Nico soberbia ya que pensaba que esta chica solamente era una loca que había perdido la brújula y estaba deambulando en medio de la nada. — Vámonos de aquí Yukiho… dejemos a esta loca… — Comenzaba a andar hacia adelante, encarando con la mirada a la castaña quien maxifico su sonrisa entre alegre y algo tétrica.

Oh… entonces no creen… que soy otra participante…. Bien, Erena… Ven aquí, aquí hay algunos insectos que debemos aplastar… — Se movía de un lado a otro con gracia llamando a alguien, las demás estaban a la expectativa, pero algo las sobresaltaría y eso era un grito, como una especie de aullido desgarrador desde lo más profundo de esa neblina, pasando segundos se escucharon unos pasos, acercarse viéndose una figura amorfa aparecer hasta que desde el interior de la neblina una figura delgada, y alta, vistiendo una armadura de caballero medieval femenino apareció y a diferencia de Eri, esta nueva entidad poseía un casco que cubría su cuerpo. La armadura era completamente de color azul oscuro, que emanaba hostilidad, oscuridad, una sed de sangre insaciable, quedándose junto a su master, está nuevamente volvió a sonreír con malicia, dándole una orden directa. — Asesínalas —

Nuevamente el servant de nombre Erena, rugió como una bestia hambrienta extendiendo la diestra con la mano abierta concentrado la oscuridad que le rodeaba para formar una espada larga y afilada la cual empuño con una mano, lo siguiente fue algo inesperado que ni Nico o Yukiho pudieron esquivar con facilidad, menos la última que estaba mal herida, un accionar violento y fugaz de Erena que se lanzó hacia ella golpeando con la espada el suelo, lanzando escombros por doquier, dejando un gran cráter en esa posición. A duras penas lograron esquivarlo ambas chicas, la rubia por otro lado dio unos pasos hacia adelante poniendo sus manos hacia adelante, concentrándose una energía invisible, como si tomara una espada entre sus manos estando en posición de combate, llamando la atención de la caballero oscura, retándola con sus palabras, sin miedo y sin dudarlo 2 veces.

Yo seré tu rival Erena… No permitiré que le pongas las manos encima a Yukiho, a mi master, ven ataca! —

Rápidamente su contrincante con una enorme violencia se abalanzó contra Eri, dándose un choque de espadas ya que chispas sobresalían entre ellas, mientras hacían presión una contra la otra por derribar al oponente separándose de golpe para impulsarse nuevamente golpeando sus espadas una y otra vez. Nico, Yukiho y Anju eran simples espectadora del combate férreo que acontecía ante sus ojos cada caballero, golpeaba una y otra vez la espada buscando herir al oponente, moviéndose en varias direcciones causando algunos destrozos ya que Erena fallaba por milímetros sus golpes de tajo con la hoja de su espada, causándose ondas de choque que levantaban más escombros que salían disparados en direcciones adversas, Eri al parecer estaba retrocediendo de los violentos ataques defendiéndose, pero ¿Por qué? Si se notaba que estaban de igual a igual. Rápidamente Nico logro darse de cuenta de ello, analizando al servant, su ferocidad, su fuerza, la velocidad de sus ataques, esa hambre incansable de muerte.

No puede ser…. No puede ser! Eri! Ten ciudado, Anju es de clase Berserker! El único servant con la capacidad de revivir de la muerte, cuantas veces quiera, es imposible vencerlo! —

Jujuju, te diste cuenta… ¿Eh? Pero aun así, ese servant no está a la altura del mío —

Imposible… Dices…. —

Yukiho podía darse cuenta, de que Eri estaba, a la defensiva los embates de Erena eran violentos e imparables, que estaba resistiendo con algo que no podía ver pero que sentía que estaba usando su servant ¿Una espada tal vez?, de un momento a otro en un movimiento la rubia bajo la guardia lo cual aprovecho su oponente para golpearla con su espada cortándole en la parte del vientre de dejándole una herida superficial la cual emanaría sangre, frunciendo el ceño aun herida seguiría luchando. En ese momento Erena le tomo por el cuello a Eri para impactarla contra el suelo hundiéndola en un cráter, con tanta brutalidad caminando y arrastrándola por el suelo cómo si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara levantándola en el aire para embestirla y correr hacia una pared de un obelisco cerca de ahí, impactando su espada con una extrema brutalidad logrando partir dicho monumento haciéndolo caer escuchándose el grito desgarrador de la rubia además de que escupía sangre por la boca.

Cayendo de rodillas apoyo su arma contra el suelo, escupiendo más sangre, sentía su cuerpo adolorido a sobremanera pero su sádica rival no se detuvo ahí, tomando su espada comenzó a golpearla una y otra vez, defendiéndose poniendo su espada en posición horizontal apneas con una rodillas del suelo… Erena no se detendría estaba golpeando con más fuerza que antes su espada contra la de Eri elevando su energía oscura con su mano libre le disparo una esfera de energía que impacto contra ella derribándola de golpe arrastrándola varios metros contra el suelo.

No…. Puedo… rendirme… —

Eran sus palabras mientras nuevamente se levanta para lanzarse al ataque nuevamente pero fue inútil ya que fue detenida con un rodillazo en el vientre y un codazo en la espalda que la puso en 4, pero aun así nuevamente se levantó sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde para volver contragolpear con golpes de tajo a los embates contrarios que sorpresivamente estaba dando resultado forzando a su oponente a retroceder logrando golpear su armadura oscura con su arma aventándola contra un árbol dejando sentada en el suelo, respirando agitada porque estaba utilizando mucha fuerza y poniendo su resistencia al límite. Pero eso no era suficiente… su rival se levantó lentamente comenzando a caminar hacia ella apuntando su espada disparo una descarga eléctrica negativa en dirección a su pecho pero fue bloqueada, siendo arrastrada dando pasos hacia atrás, con el ceño fruncido y chasqueando los dientes, mientras el gesto notorio de preocupación estaba en Yukiho y uno desesperado en Nico, por otro lado Anju estaba como la fresca mañana observando a su servant aplastar de manera contundente al contrario.

No debo caer…. No puedo dejar que maten a Yukiho… No lo permitiré…. No lo permitiré!—

Con dificultad comenzó a caminar hacia adelante dando 1… 2… 3... Pasos, siguiendo hacia adelante conteniendo el rayo de la espada que lo disparaba logrando llegar hasta el otro caballero y disolviendo el rayo con todo un león lanzo su espada hacia el centro del su armadura en su pecho atravesándolo dejando inmóvil a su oponente pensando: _"¿Lo logre?..."_ Pero en ese momento hubo una reacción ya que su espada era tomada por la otra chica y la saco de golpe de su pecho mientras un tono carmesí se tornaba en la herida cerrándose, era su habilidad de resucitación para nuevamente golpear a Eri en el rostro lanzándola por los aires, lanzando su espada como un proyectil hacia ella atravesando su brazo izquierdo dejándola clavada en una torre del templo Kanda que estaba cerca de ahí a lo que la rubia soltaba un quejido doloroso tomando la espada para quitarla de su brazo pero fue tan lenta que recibió otro golpe en la cara hundiéndola contra la torre, y asi 1, 2, 3, 4… y más golpes estaba recibiendo su cuerpo, no podía defenderse con un brazo inutilizad, Yukiho no podía más, no toleraba tanta brutalidad, tomando la iniciativa de irse contra Erena, Nico forcejeaba tomándole del brazo tratando de hacerla razonar, era un acto suicida tratar de hacerle frente a esa bestia.

Espera Yukiho! No hagas una locura! Por el amor de dios! Va a matarte! —

No puedo quedarme quieta! Suéltame! —

En ese momento la voz la rubia se escuchó fuerte y autoritaria impidiendo que Yukiho se moviera más quedando perpleja a lo que escuchaba.

Yukiho no te acerques! Yo me encargare de ella! Confía en mí por favor!

No tuvo más opción que quedarse en su lugar, bajando la mirada con el ceño fruncido, frustrada y con una impotencia incrementándose en su interior, que al levantar la mirada pudo ver que Eri estaba bloqueando cada arremetida de su rival, estaba haciéndola retroceder tomando su puño con la mano que tenía libre y su brazo clavado por la espada estaba moviendo con dificultad, sintiendo un gran dolor finalmente se liberaría embistiéndola nuevamente para caer contra el suelo de golpe levantando humo y escombros entre la densa neblina que al disiparse estaba la rubia sobre una caída caballero oscura con su espada atravesando su pecho, una empujándola por el mango y la otra sosteniendo la hoja con sus manos, hasta que finalmente la dejo clavada hasta el inicio de la empuñadura. Levantándose Eri nuevamente con un brazo herido y una herida en su vientre le daba la espalda a una caída Erena alejándose lentamente de ese lugar hacia su master y compañía, tomándose su brazo paralizado mirando a Yukiho a los ojos, sonrió levemente al ver una expresión menos alterada, pero escucho un grito de alerta de ella que le decía: "Eri, voltea!", ya que de nueva cuenta estaba de pie una Erena que como decía Nico su habilidad especial era resucitar de la muerte, con su espada a punto de golpear su espalda, golpeando nuevamente el metal de sus armas escuchando la voz de la pelirroja llamándola desde la lejanía.

¿Aún tienes fuerza?... —

Si…., pero no sé por cuanto… —

Bien escúchame bien… usa todo tu poder al máximo…. Tú has que quede con la guardia baja y yo le daré el tiro de gracia… ¿Entendido? —

O..k… —

A duras penas logro hacerla retroceder, entonces levantando los brazos sosteniendo su espada, lentamente comenzaría a brillar viéndose su forma real, tomando un color intenso de tono dorado acumulando gran cantidad de energía que estaba tomando de todo lo que tuviera mana en su alrededor, la naturaleza, animales, de todo ser viviente que estuviera en su alrededor para usar su noble phantasm, el cual su nombre era Excalibur, el área de acción parece llenarse de materia incandescente, aunque la mayor parte de la luz se concentra en el vértice de la descarga inicial. La entropía aumenta (clase de física: la entropía es la velocidad con la que las moléculas chocan entre sí, es decir mientras más rápido chocan mayor entropía y a mayor entropía mayor energía liberada), debido a la aceleración y convergencia de la energía en el vértice de la descarga, pero deja además calidez en la cola. Hecho esto, el área de impacto es suficientemente extensa como para incinerar a toda una compañía militar en un instante.

Lista saber…. —

Si…. —

Ahora! —

Maki yacía colina arriba a 5 Km. Del campo de batalla con la mira puesta en Erena, con su noble phantasm Caladbolg II: La Espada Espiral Falsa a punto de ser activado, que con la hoja de la espada teniendo forma en espiral puede penetrar cualquier objetivo usándola como una flecha ya que la portaba un arco.

Eri en el campo de batalla estaba con su espada al límite, llegando a tener su espada al límite de energía, la lanzo hacia su oponente un ataque inminentemente destructivo ya que un rayo salió de la espada en dirección diagonal de arriba abajo, a su vez, la pelirroja disparo su flecha a una gran velocidad que en el aire se transformó en una gran estrella fugaz que surcaba los aires en dirección a su oponente, Anju no tendría escapatoria dadas las circunstancias y finalmente tanto el Exalibur de Eri como el Caladbolg de Maki la impactarían dejando como resultado un halo de luz levantándose por los aires de tonos dorado-carmín, incluido un temblor que movería la tierra nublando la vista de las 3 chicas cerca de ahí que tuvieron que taparse los ojos dada la intensidad de esa luz, podría dejarlas completamente ciegas.

Pasando algunos segundos la luz se desvaneció por completo, quedando, Yukiho, Nico, Eri e incluso a Maki en la distancia atónitas, no daban simplemente crédito a lo que estaban viendo, Erena aún estaba de pie su armadura estaba completamente roja, liberando vapor, a su alrededor estaba hecho pedazos, escombros, arboles caídos, todo completamente en ruinas pero lo que más resultaría sorprendente para todas eran las palabras de Anju.

Erena es suficiente… —

Como un ciervo haciéndole caso a su amo, dio la media vuelta retirándose del lugar, mientras su servant estaba detrás de ella caminando, volteando de reojo para mirarles a los ojos, su mirada lila no cambio desde el primer momento, serena, alegre pero esos aires tétricos para dirigirles unas últimas palabras antes de retirarse completamente de ahí.

La próxima vez… no seré tan piadosa… —

Una risilla fue lo último que escucharon de ella, para desaparecer entre la neblina que poco a poco se disipaba hasta que no quedo nada completamente de su presencia en ese lugar, ya teniendo el camino libre Yukiho corrió hacia Eri herida de su brazo y abdomen mirándole con preocupación en sus ojos abrazándola provocando una extraña reacción cálida en la rubia.

Qué bueno que estas bien! Me preocupe por ti! —

Yukiho… dale su espacio… puedes lastimarla más —

Tranquila… Yukiho, estaré bien además… Maki me ayudo, sin ella posiblemente no podría haber logrado resistir más, estoy segura de que Erena no debe estar al 100% después de recibir 2 ataques devastadores como los que recibió—

Y como si hubiera sido invocada la pelirroja apareció de entre los arboles caminando, despreocupada y con los brazos cruzados, cuando una muy… muy molesta Nico se acercó y la abofeteo con fuerza, haciéndole un drama frente a las otras, un drama típico de una Tsundere.

Y tú donde demonios estabas! Pudimos haber muerto! Te das cuenta de que ese servant era clase Berserker, la más atroz de todas, esa bestia era imparable, porque no viniste antes! Eh dime! —

Eri… no querría que interfiriera, no es alguien que le gusten los combates en desventaja, pude interferir cuando ella estuviera a punto de morir, cuando se diera cuenta que no podría con ella. —

Eso es cierto Eri… — Una curiosa Yukiho la miro a los ojos y solo volteo la mirada su servant, mientras suspiraba con pesadez, al final la pelirroja estaba diciendo la verdad.

Es cierto… desde la época medieval, yo siempre he sido una guerrera que cree en los ideales de la justicia y los combates justos, como dice Maki, desde el principio supe que no podría derrotarla, por eso me defendí lo más que pude, quería encontrar su punto débil y no lo encontré, y dudo que ella tampoco.

Asi es…. No encontré el punto débil de Erena, debo admitirlo es un rival de temer y que creo nadie quisiera tener enfrente….

Al finalizar esa pequeña platica decidieron ir casa, para curar las heridas de Eri y que Yukiho descansara, eran muchas emociones acumulándose ya, debían relajarse para poder pensar en una estrategia para que en el próximo encuentro poder vencer a esa bestia, como también derrotar a los demás participantes, ya cuando solamente quedaran ellas 2, sería por su cuenta. El camino se estaba tornando más complicado de lo esperado. ¿Qué otras pruebas deberán superar ambas chicas? ¿Lograran llegar final u ocurrirá una tragedia en el camino?

 _Continuara….._

 **Nota del autor: ¿Qué les pareció esta batalla?, ¿Hasta ahora como les va pareciendo esta historia? Todo eso y más pueden contestarlo en los reviews, hasta la próxima actualización**


	7. Chapter 7

Día 6. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

Habían pasado 2 días desde el enfrentamiento de Erena y Eri, Yukiho estaba mejor de salud así que ya podía asistir a clases, tenía que dar una excusa convincente de porque su ausencia ya que la sensei Kotori era demasiado exigente con sus alumnos, no toleraba las faltas injustificadas, imaginaba como la regañaría al llegar al instituto Otonokizaka y peor aún, estaba consciente de que la castigaría por ello. Soltando un suspiro termino de arreglarse yendo hacia la sala para comer un desayuno rápido viendo a Eri, con un delantal en la cocina olfateando el olor a fuego, alarmándose porque hubiera hecho algún tipo de destrozo o algo por el estilo pero no era así, solamente había quemado el sartén con los huevos que inútilmente estaba intentado cocinar, sonriendo de una manera tierna la pelirroja.

Estas bien Eri… ¿No te lastimaste? —

Yukiho… Master… descuide estoy bien… solo que no pude hacer el desayuno… —

Bajando la mirada el servant, Yukiho se acercó acariciando sus cabellos lentamente para tomar lo que había cocinado y comérselo tranquilamente con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Esta quemado… pero no sabe mal, gracias Eri… —

De… nada… Master… — Estaba ruborizada, la rubia quien mantenía la mirada baja mientras sentía las suaves caricias de Yukiho, en su cabeza, escuchando el sonar del timbre de la puerta, para ir hacia la misma y abrirla viendo a 2 chicas, la pelinegra y la pelinaranja que estaban esperándole para irse juntas a clases.

Honoka… Nico… ¿Vinieron por mí para irnos juntas a clases? — Sonreía con amabilidad, reaccionando Nico con un mohín volteando el rostro y Honoka se mostró retraída detrás de ella.

No te hagas ilusiones… mocosa… solamente que Honoka insistió y como no dejaba de molestarme tuve que acceder, no es como si quisiera ir contigo o algo asi! —Su lado tsundere, salió a flote ocasionando una ligera risa en ella.

Después de ponerse sus zapatos las 3 salieron, caminando juntas hacía Otonokizaka, dejando a Eri sola que solamente se despidió con una sonrisa en su rostro sentándose en la sala de aquella solitaria casa, con la mirada fija hacia una pared, pensativa y recordando los acontecimientos de días anteriores cerrando los puños por inercia sintiendo un poco de frustración ¿Por qué dejo que Erena la golpeara de esa forma tan bruta? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerla?.

Estaba frunciéndose el ceño cuando de repente sintió que alguien estaba ahí, pero no reaccionó, tampoco se inmutó, ya que quién estaba ahí era ni más ni menos que Maki, el servant de Nico con su habitual porte serio e inexpresivo cruzada de brazos recargada en la pared dirigiendo en ese momento su mirar rasgado lila hacia esos celestes que mostraban duda en su expresión, era como leer un libro abierto dándose cuenta él porque estaba tan preocupada, pero la primera en romper el silencio fue la misma rubia que estaba cabizbaja, mirándole cara a cara dejando salir sus palabras con cierta duda.

¿Fue demasiado endeble? —

No… Erena es una de las más fuertes, vaya ni la clase Caster podría hacerle frente… a un animal tan sádico y violento como ella añadiendo el hecho de que su Master es una sanguinaria como ella, son un par de temer —

Nuevamente el silencio reino en la habitación mientras se miraban ambas mutuamente, mientras la pelirroja se acercaba hacia Eri que se puso de pie a la defensiva, si bien lucharon juntas para detener a Erena, ambas eran enemigas y no debía bajar la guardia pero Maki se sentó en posición de loto con las manos sobre sus muslos, cerrando levemente los ojos soltando un ligero suspiro prosiguiendo con sus palabras a lo que la rubia se volvió a sentar enfrente de ella mientras seguía con atención los gestos y movimientos de la pelirroja que lucía tensa y ciertamente con preocupación como ella, pero era diferente porque tenía que ver con la que había mencionado antes, la servant de clase Caster, la bruja de Medea como se conocía antiguamente en la mitología griega, Nozomi.

La razón de su preocupación era la siguiente: en esos 2 días que estuvo todo tranquilo, Maki pudo sentir su presencia en las cercanías del templo Asakusa, y más extraño que no ha hecho ningún movimiento, únicamente se ha establecido ahí, como si estuviera esperando algo, algún movimiento de alguien, pero más importante aún ¿Quién es su master, será algún conocido de Yukiho, Nico o Honoka.

Ya debiste darte cuenta de que Nozomi está cerca, pero es extraño… porque no ataca…—

Nozomi es una hechicera, por naturaleza es calculadora y maquiavélica, que no te sorprenda que quiera atacar de golpe, aun no entiendo porque no quieren que les acompañemos Nico y Yukiho.. —

Para no alertar a los demás Masters… ni darle a Nozomi la ubicación exacto de nuestro paradero, ella puede encontrarnos fácilmente si estamos cerca de ellas, con sus hechizos de rastreo. —

Eri suspiro con cierta frustración, pero tenía sentido lo que Maki estaba diciendo, debían enfrentar a Nozomi pronto y tomaban en cuenta de que ella es letal como Erena, dada su capacidad calculadora y fría de realizar sus estrategias de combate.

 **Más tarde en los pasillos del instituto Otonokizaka**

Las 3 chica discutían en que decirle a la sensei Kotori sobre la ausencia de Yukiho, la única que no tenía conciencia aparente de la situación era Honoka, quien las miraba en silencio platicar. En todo el camino no había dicho una sola palabra, solamente se limitaba asentir y debes en cuando sonreír, pero… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ser tan retraída? ¿Sería por la presencia de Nico acaso?, pero armándose de valor quien sabe cómo comenzó a hablar tartamudeando. Llamando la atención de las otras 2 que le miraron con algo de curiosidad, Yukiho con un semblante tranquilo y Nico todo lo contrario uno frívolo y casi intimidante.

Etto… ahí viene la sensei Kotori… Yukiho senpai, no se nota muy alegre que digamos… ya pensaste en que decirle sobre tu ausencia, ya que no te creerá el que estabas enferma, esa excusa la aplicaste cientos de veces. —

Ehm… si Honoka, descuida ya sé que le diré… — tocándose el pecho con la diestra, mientras sentía la mirada fulminante de su sensie peligris, quien estaba acercándose a paso lento a ellas.

No… lo hagas… — La amenazaba la pelinegra, tomándole el cuello de la blusa con una mano jalándola con insistencia para que reaccionara que su idea era completamente estúpida y que sería muy arriesgado.

La mujer peligris estaba encarando a Yukiho, con las manos en sus caderas con una cara de muy pocos amigos, se podría decir que si las miradas mataran, esos ojos de color miel fácilmente podrían haber fulminado a Yukiho y matarla en ese momento, pero pasados unos segundos la voz de la mujer sonó reclamatoria y directa hacia la menor pelirroja que estaba un poco pálida, y temblándole las piernas ligeramente, respirando suavemente decidió romper ese silencio tan incómodo y tenso, tanto que una aguja no sería suficiente para romper la tensión en el entorno siendo presas de miradas curiosas de los alumnos que pasaban por ahí, cuchicheando cosas.

Nico mientras estaba detrás de Yukiho con su maletín en sus manos y Honoka estaba mirando hacia otro lado haciéndose tonta para no cometer una tontería y poner en más aprietos a su única amiga, asi ella la consideraba ya que era la única con la que podía desenvolverse con completa confianza.

Y bien… ¿Cuál es tu escusa ahora Kousaka? — Llamarla por su apellido hacía peor la situación, provocando pánico en Yukiho ya que Kotori enojada era peor que un ogro, no sabía cómo empezar tartamudeaba de miedo, provocando que una ceja se levantara en la expresión de Kotori. — ¿Cuál fue la enfermedad ahora? —

Pues… no fue una enfermedad…— Estaba tocándose el cuello de su blusa escolar, mientras Nico torcía su expresión moviendo las manos, en negación entrando en pánico igual

Entonces… —

Fue un accidente… — Yukiho bajo la mirada dejando ver una cicatriz en su pecho de al menos 15 centímetros de largo cerca de su corazón, provocando una mirada de asombro en su sensei que no creía lo que estaba viendo, esta vez había sido algo realmente serio, y dada la mirada triste de Yukiho, lo creyó.

Yukiho… pero ¿Cómo paso?... ¿Estás bien? — El gesto enojado paso a una maternal de un momento a otro, volteando Honoka sonriendo ya que por primera vez no la habían regañado y Nico quería que la tierra se la tragará, se golpeaba la cara contra la pared, escuchándose leves risillas.

Pues… vera sensei.. hace 2 días cuando volví a casa un tipo me asalto y me acuchillo, si no fuera por Nico y Honoka que me llevaron al hospital rápido, estuviera muerta, tuve que reposar ya que no fue grave la herida.

En definitiva Nico iva a matarla, primero dijo algo que no debía decir y en segunda ¿Por qué demonios tenía que meterla en eso, si ella se lo busco?!... pero en perspectiva algo de verdad había en eso, Arisa si le clavo su gaebolg en el corazón y Nico la salvo, pero ¿Honoka, que demonios pintaba en la situación?, la susodicha se señaló a ella misma con confusión, no pensaba que iría demasiado lejos su amiga para poder salvarse de un severo castigo y lo más sorprendente de todo era que Kotori se estaba tragando ese cuento chino, incluso ella no supo que le pasó, solo que sufrió un accidente menor, no entendía ¿Por qué hacerlo tan grande? Finalmente la peligris la dejo tranquila después de platicar por varios minutos, caminando hacia ellas con el signo de amor y paz en sus dedos ganándose un golpe seco de Nico que la veía como un chihuahua rabioso a punto de morder a su presa.

Honoka la detuvo tomándola de los brazos mientras la pelinegra forcejeaba para matar a la otra que había hecho todo un show para que le creyeran, aunque eso terminó ya que vieron a una chica caminar hacia Kotori, una chica de aspecto maduro, que vestía una blusa pegada al cuerpo de manga larga con sin cuello de color rosa, una falda de color violeta, con zapatillas elegantes, tenía un obento en su mano todos quedaron perplejos al notar esa belleza y presencia radiante. Lo más interesante era que traía 2 coletas amarradas en su cabello de color purpura, además de una piel tan suave y tersa, acompañada de una mirada en tono esmeralda que alcanzando a Kotori le entrego un ese obento que preparó especialmente para ella pero algo andaba mal, algo no cuadraba… ¿Por qué sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho, se sentía tensa y no podía respirar, apoyándose en una pared, mientras las otras 2 la miraron con preocupación.

Senpai… ¿Estas bien? — Preocupada exclamo Honoka…

Si… no te preocupes—

Todos siguieron con sus miradas en aquel escenario que tenían ante ellos, uno algo "romántico" ya que la mirada de la mujer extraña era de profunda calidez y amor hacia Kotori quien estaba un poco confundida por lo que pasaba asi que tomo a Nozomi de la mano y la llevo a la sala de maestros, con una expresión totalmente confundida cerrando con llave para que no pudieran entrar ni que les molestaran, mientras esa chica solamente se mantenía dulce y amorosa hacia ella con su mirada, por su parte Kotori tomo un respiro acercándose hacía ella para tomar su mejilla con ternura y acercar su rostro para besar los labios de la contraria, gesto que le fue respondido inmediatamente para lentamente apegarla hacia la pared, mientras se acariciaban lentamente, pero quien era sensei en Otonokizaka después de algunos minutos se separó de ella tomándole de los hombros con la respiración agitada, mirando esos profundos ojos esmeraldas con un sonrojo en sus mejillas intentando mantener firmeza en su porte.

Arreglándose el saco y la falda tomo aire mirando a quien era un servant Nozomi, con total desconcierto además de que lucía perfectamente bien no entendía como es que un simple espíritu heroico podía despertar ese deseo en ella, pero aquí eso no era lo importante eso, sino ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?

Nozomi…. Que haces aquí… ¿Dónde está Umi? —

Ara… Ara.. Kotori Tranquila está afuera, solamente vine a traerte tu Obento y a darte una información — Sonrió con una malicia y perversión únicos, extraños

¿De qué se trata? Dime rápido que tengo clase.. —

Al parecer los demás participantes se están moviendo, deben estar preparadas tú y Umi, yo por mi parte estaré haciendo lo mío, ese fue el trato ¿No?, cada quien a lo suyo, pero con un único fin, obtener el Grial. —

Como si fuera una gata en celo, tomando desprevenida a Kotori, le volteo contra la pared, apegando sus pechos hacia ella, pasando una mano por delante acariciando su seno izquierdo metiendo bajo su blusa, su otra mano bajaba a su pantalón estimulando simultáneamente sus partes íntimas y más sensibles logrando que esta se arqueara de placer sonrojándose dejando entreabriendo los labios gimiendo pero tapándose de golpe la boca, no quería levantar sospechas entre los alumnos, viendo su sello de comando en su mano zurda unas líneas transversales que al unirse formaban unos pétalos, la separo de golpe volteándose para después en un movimiento rápido comenzar a acodarse su ropa yendo hacía las aulas.

Estando sola Nozomi, rio con un tono travieso saliendo de la sala de maestros, mientras se acomodaba los cabellos lentamente pasando a pocos centímetros junto a Yukiho, Nico y Honoka, regalándoles una mirada cálida y una suave sonrisa siguiendo su camino, dejando a todos perplejos por su presencia, esa mujer sin duda tenía algo extraño, no sabían porque pero Nico y Yukiho presentían que esa mujer algo escondía, algo traía entre manos, que por más descabellado que sonora no era algo bueno, ¿Para quién? Esa respuesta era incierta.

Ya en las afueras de aquella academia, Nozomi caminaba tranquilamente por unos de los jardines parando frente a un pequeño rosal inclinándose para tomar una de esas flores pasándola a su nariz cerrando los ojos para disfrutar esa aroma, siendo interrumpida por una voz, seria y amenazante.

Atrévete a ponerle una mano encima nuevamente a mi master… Y te juro que voy a cortarte el cuello con mi Katana… —

No olvides… que nosotras estamos juntas en esto Umi, Kotori si es tu master, pero las 3 perseguimos lo mismo y unidas, lo lograremos, que no se te olvide—

Nozomi volteo a ver a una chica peliazul vestida como un samurái antiguo con un traje típico de tonos azules claros y oscuros, de mirada color ámbar con el semblante fijo en ella, amenazante parada a un lado de ella, con un mano sobre la empuñadura de su katana la cual desenvainó apuntando la hoja hacia su cuello, sin titubear ni un segundo iva a matarla si se propasaba con ella, ya que consideraba deshonroso que siendo un servant se dejara guiar por sentimientos que no son útiles, solamente estaban en este plano existencial para cumplir la misión de hacer que el master quien los invocó obtuvieran el santo grial, no entendía como es que pudo hacer un trato con su Master a quien protegía, solamente recibió una sonrisa mientras el cuerpo de la contraria brillo dejando ver su vestimenta real, un habito negro abierto que cubría su rostro, dejando apenas ver a los costados unos mechones de cabello purpura además de medio rostro, un vestido rosa oscuro largo en todo su cuerpo esbelto y curveado, con unos tacones negros, levitando en el aire, sostenía un báculo en la diestra, y un libro en la zurda, manifestándose una sonrisa perversa y arrogante en ella.

Es hora de pasar a la siguiente fase de nuestro plan Umi, vamos al templo Asakusa a terminar los preparativos —

Bien… — El servant samurái no tuvo más opción que seguir a la hechicera, para terminar con sus preparativos para accionar su plan

Ambas desparecieron del lugar sin ser detectadas ni vistas por nadie de ahí

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Y aquí os presento a quien será la antagonista secundaria, si señoras y señores Nozomi Pawa Pushu :3 y un poco de herejía NozoKoto xD jajaja, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	8. Chapter 8

Día 10. Honoka, una vida desdichada a punto de cambiar

Honoka… Ya levántate, tienes que ir a la escuela… —

Una voz llamaba desde afuera de la habitación de Honoka, era su madre que cómo todos los días, la despertaba de muy mala manera, a decir verdad la vida de Honoka ha sido triste y desdichada, sufriendo no solo del maltrato de su familia, sino también de personas ajenas, confinada a vivir siempre en soledad, alejada de los demás, para no sufrir de un maltrato que no merecía solo por ser una chica que desde niña quedo huérfana a muy temprana edad, curiosamente por los eventos de la anterior guerra del santo grial, hasta ahora ella no estaba enterada de ello, pero bueno uno nunca sabe lo que el destino le tiene preparado a cada uno y en el caso de ella, quizás un cambio pueda resultar para bien.

Honoka te dije que despertaras! — La mujer entro a la habitación empezando a jalonear a la peli naranja que despertó asustada como siempre, sufriendo del maltrato de su madre, ya con el paso del tiempo las lágrimas y la expresión de tristeza no habían, solamente un profundo y enorme vacío en su mirar. — Porque eres una holgazana… porque siempre lo has sido… aún no logramos entender qué demonios vimos en ti el día que te adoptamos en el orfanato, te veías tan diferente —

Cada día era lo mismo, palabras hirientes y maltrato, por parte de su madre y de su padre era mucho peor, sufría de acoso sexual, llegando a ser violada por el por las noches, era un infierno simplemente vivir en esa casa, con esa familia, de la familia Matou, finalmente después de irse bañar y arreglarse, en silencio tomo el desayuno dirigiéndose a la mesa, donde estaba ese desagradable hombre, que leía su periódico quitado de la pena, mientras ella comía un plato de pan dulce con café, cuando termino se levantó, para irse al instituto, pero su padre la detuvo tomándole del hombro, mientras su madre limpiaba las habitaciones y hacia parte del aseo de la casa, tomándole en brazos para sobrepasarse con ella de nuevo.

No olvides que esta noche también nos divertiremos juntos — lo decía con una lujuria sin pudor alguno mirando su figura que a pesar de tener el uniforme de Otonokizaka puesto, se denotaba su esbelta figura, sus largas piernas y atributos, forcejeando y frunciendo el ceño, le empujo para salir corriendo de ahí, dejando al hombre riendo con una sonrisa burlona y ella envuelta en lágrimas.

Olvidándose de todo y de todos salió corriendo hacia el bosque, tomando un sendero hacia el oriente, con un llanto que se incrementaba más y más con cada paso que ella daba, tropezando inevitablemente con una piedra en el camino cayendo de cara contra la tierra, desbordándose su llanto a gritos ya que estando sola nadie podría escucharla, desahogándose todo lo que tenía adentro, toda esa ira combinada con frustración y un latente miedo, quería dejar de sentir todas esas emociones que la autodestruían, pero… ¿Qué podría hacer para dejar de sentir tales cosas? Se había convertido en una chica retraída y tímida, solamente tendría a Yukiho como amiga, entonces grito a los 4 vientos:

¿Por qué soy tan débil?! ¿Por qué todo el mundo me odia?! ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir tanto? ¿Hasta cuándo mi vida cambiara?! —

Ella no lo sabía aun, pero en su desesperado andar había llegado a la zona donde antiguamente estaba el altar del séptimo cielo donde culminaría la consagración del Grial, un lugar lleno de mucho mana y prana, ella sin ser mago absorbió esa energía, sus emociones fueron un catalizador sumamente poderoso, para que ocurriera un evento milagroso, algo inusual. En su diestra un sello en la parte superior de su palma apareció, de tono carmesí con la forma de un águila mientras el ambiente cambiaba de aspecto, poco a poco debajo de ella se dibujaba el circulo de invocación de un servant, mientras energía fluía alrededor de ella, una que en su vida había tenido.

Aun no terminaba de entender que era lo que pasaba, estaba asombrada y a la vez temerosa, esto aumento cuando una luz incandescente blanca brillo desde los cielos, tapando su vista por varios segundos y cuando esta ceso, lo increíble pasó: una chica montada en un Pegaso blanco estaba sobrevolando arriba de ella, delgada, de cabellera corta de tono naranja, con una banda en los ojos que estaban ocultos, tenía un traje purpura, como de látex que cubría su torso y su espalda con una falda corta, en las piernas unas botas del mismo color que llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de sus muslos, finalizando con unas mangas que ivan de la muñeca hasta los codos en cada brazo, lo que le hizo querer alejarse lentamente pero su estado de sobresalto se lo impidió, estupefacta solamente la observaba, hasta que la contraria empezó a hablar.

¿Eres tú el master que me invocó? —

Eh… ¿yo? No sé de qué estás hablando…— Nerviosa respondió a su pregunta, mirando cada detalle de su atuendo, pero la chica señalo a su mano diestra para que viera el sello

El sello de comando de un mago está en tu mano —

Honoka no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero miro aquella marca en su mano, con curiosidad tocándola con las yemas de los dedos de la otra, no ardía ni dolía en ningún sentido, pero las dudas comenzaron a aparecer en sus pensamientos mirando nuevamente a la chica, haciéndole unas preguntas… aun con cierto miedo en su semblante.

¿Quién eres?... —

Soy un espíritu heroico, un servant, clase Rider, Rin —

¿Cómo es que apareciste? —

Este lugar, tiene mucho mana y prana, magia la cual tu cuerpo absorbió, usando tus sentimientos y deseos, lograste crear una variante de hechizo de invocación tan poderoso que pudiste traerme a este plano dimensional, deben ser demasiado fuertes y puros para poder lograrlo, sin ser un mago en esencia. —

Un mago…. ¿Dime que sucede?

La guerra por santo grial, tú eres una participante, yo te llevare a la victoria, pero dime ¿Cuál es tu meta para luchar y obtenerlo? —

Recordó sus palabras anteriores, volviéndose su rostro por primera vez serio y determinado, secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su suerte del uniforme, volvió a mirar a Rin dándole la respuesta a esa interrogante, misma que era parte de las interrogantes y quizás meta principal a poder lograr en su miserable vida, si eso que decía era verdad quizás participar en esa "guerra" seria la clave para ella finalmente poder ser libre de ese yugo que la ha estado maldiciendo por muchos años, al menos unos 16 años ya que esa era su edad, mirando fijamente a la peli naranja que lentamente descendía hacia ella desapareciendo aquel Pegaso blanco en el cual estaba montada estando de pie frente a frente, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, primeramente sonando un poco dudosa pero al final Rin obtendría su respuesta.

Mi mayor deseo… es tener una vida tranquila, ser apreciada y notada por la gente… ser… ser.. menos retraída… — Cerrando los puños miro al suelo, con impotencia, chasqueando los dientes.

Entiendo… — Serian las únicas palabras de su ahora servant mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose del bosque pero al notar que no la seguía Honoka se detuvo mirándole de reojo. — No vienes….

Eh… si… espérame…

Dando la vuelta correría hasta llegar hacia Rin, mientras ambas salían del bosque yendo hacia Otonokizaka, pero aún tenía dudas y aprovecharía que estaban camino hacia Otonokizaka para poder charlar tranquilamente, por primera vez sonreía amable, de forma sincera y sin miedo alguno, como si su timidez se hubiera esfumado gracias a su acompañante, teniendo tantas no sabía por dónde empezar así que fue hacia la más evidente.

¿Qué es la guerra del santo grial? —

Es un evento que ocurre cada determinado tiempo, en el mundo donde 7 magos se disputan por obtener ese místico objeto con la fuerza y el poder necesario para concederle un deseo a quien lo obtenga. —

¿Qué es un master y que un espíritu heroico? —

Un master es un mago con el suficiente poder para poder realizar un hechizo de invocación, que puede traer a un espíritu heroico o dicho de otra forma servant, un héroe antiguo confinado por la magia que tiene la función de cumplir las órdenes de su master y así ser los ganadores de la batalla—

Honoka iva asimilando a duras penas todo, todo era demasiado increíble para ser verdad pero finalmente el mundo es un lugar extraño el cual todo puede ser completamente posible, ambas chicas caminaban por la calle que a esa hora todo estaba sumamente tranquilo nadie podría ver a Rin, mientras seguía esta última contando acerca de ese acontecimiento, mientras lo captaba aun con ciertas dudas, ¿magia? ¿Masters? ¿Servants? ¿Guerra?, pero lo único que tenía claro era que el miedo que sentía antes, no estaba ya, porque por más descabellado que sonara, con ella se sentía segura por primera vez en su vida, pero de un momento a otro su servant se detuvo en seco mientras miraba en dirección a la residencia Kousaka, Honoka estaba confundida, acercándose a ella tomándole el hombro lentamente llamando su atención por un momento, mientras la otra mantenía su vista hacia ese lugar.

Hablándole tranquilamente ya que no entendía el porqué de su cambio de actitud tan repentino en ella.

Rin, que sucede… —

Master, presiento que no estamos solas, algún otro master y servant está rondando por aquí—

Honoka entró en pánico ocultándose detrás de ella lentamente, mientras que Rin apareció en sus manos una cadena larga que en un extremo tenía una punta de lanza afilada capaz de atravesar hasta la coraza más dura y al otro una bola con picos capaz de destrozar huesos y cuerpos en pedazos.

Por favor ocúltese en un lugar seguro, no se vaya a un lugar en el cual pueda estar a salvo, yo me hare cargo de esto se lo prometo, no dejare que nadie la lastime—

Entonces correría lo más rápido posible hacia la academia, sin mirar a atrás, queriendo confiar y creer que Rin estaría bien, lucia fuerte e imponente, no dudada ni tanto que ella pudiera defenderse sola, además ¿Para qué iva a quedarse ahí? Correría un gran riesgo de morir o de que su servant muriese también llegando a Otonokizaka corriendo siendo vista por Yukiho y Nico quienes estaban platicando en la entrada, confundidas por verla correr así, la seguirían pero en un 2 x 3, se perdió hacia el interior de las aulas, con la duda de que había pasado, tomando la elección de caminar hacia donde ella estaba mientras que en la residencia Kousaka Eri y Maki estaban en las afueras de la sala que daba hacia un jardín lleno de rosas y una fuente en el centro, la rubia comía un pastel de chocolate con ciruelas en escabeche, con un gusto que hasta la pelirroja miraba con el ceño fruncido y atónita la capacidad de comer de ella, iva a preguntar cómo podía comer tanto sin siquiera engordar, ya que con el paso de los días Eri se comía todo lo que Yukiho preparaba sin chistar, llegando al punto de siempre comer de más.

Eri… como es que puedes comerte tanto… por dios… pareces un niño —

Tsk! No es mi culpa que mi master me preste atención y me de la comida que al parecer a cierta pelirroja, no le dan, porque su master es una tacaña… —

Ueh! Pero a que te refieres con eso! — Ya no sabía quién estaba más roja, sin su cabello o su rostro, no supo cómo responder a eso… enrollando su cabello en su dedo índice

Pues, que para ser un master con mucho dinero, es demasiado tacaña. — con burla se expresó de Nico, mientras una pelinegra lejos de ahí sentía una punzada en el pecho, notándose una expresión molesta, mientras caminaba junto a la pelirroja.

Ese no es el punto…. —

Entonces… —

Engordaras… —

Como una piedra en la cabeza eso le cayó, soltando el pastel de sus manos y con un rostro de pocos amigos observo a Maki que estaba confundida, cruzando los brazos mientras la miraba fijo, estaba a punto de ahorcarla la rubia pero de la nada una cadena salió de las sombras siendo ella la ahorcada, tomándose el cuello la pelirroja de inmediato volteo hacia la dirección de donde salido, viendo a la peli naranja, con parte de la extensión de la misma en su mano encaramada en la pared como un gato, asechando a su presa mientras caminaba hacia el piso en 4 patas sin soltar la cadena ahorcando a Eri, quien forcejaba para quitarse la cadena pero el agarre era demasiado fuerte para romperlo. Rin destacaba por ser excelente en ataques rápidos y furtivos, como también en su agilidad para esquivar ataques, sonriendo de medio labio mientras jalaba con más fuerza su arma tumbando a Eri quien estaba siendo asfixiada sin ningún tipo de piedad, poniéndose de pie Maki, encarándola apareciendo sus espadas gemelas en sus manos al abrir sus palmas estando en posición de ataque más que lista para enfrentarla.

Eri, Maki…. Vaya que sorpresa verlas aquí, jajaja esto será divertido, en un día deshacerme de ustedes me permitirá a mí y a mi master Honoka, poder llegar al santo grial— Esas palabras, hicieron un gesto de sorpresa en tanto Eri como Maki.

Hono… ka… — Decía Eri sin aire

Honoka… es imposible…..

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: solo unos capítulos más y viene lo sabroso y picante de la historia, no se confundan no es por algo erótico, bueno quizás sí :v jajaja pero más que nada por el drama y la acción de la historia**


	9. Chapter 9

Día 10. Honoka, una vida desdichada a punto de cambiar (Parte 2)

Rin aun estrangulaba a Eri, mientras Maki estaba preparada de atacar a la chica delgada que sostenía su cadena con la diestra jalando hacia atrás mientras se enroscaba como una serpiente en el cuello de la rubia y entonces la pelirroja se lanzó al ataque con sus espadas gemelas golpeando la cadena pero está permanecía en su estado natural, colgando Eri jalando hacia arriba, jalaba el extremo donde estaba la punta de lanza afilada apuntando a su pecho moviendo su arma vía telepatía dando a entender que iva a atravesar su pecho, pero la fuerza de Eri comenzaba a aflorar nuevamente logrando poner sus pies con el suelo jalando hacia adelante sin importar que el aire se le fuera en el intento pero se desataría de ese brutal agarre lográndolo con dificultad aventando la cadena junto con su dueña hacia adelante cayendo como todo un gato en 4 patas en posición ofensiva, permaneciendo al asecho.

Rin… Qué… que… haces aquí…. — Tomándose el cuello Eri, tosiendo por la falta de aire haría que su armadura aparecería y sus ropas de civil se cambiaran al momento, mientras Maki no espero la respuesta lanzándose al ataque contra la peli naranja que eludía sus ataques con suma facilidad, moviéndose de un lado a otro, quedando detrás de la pelirroja lanzando su cadena hacia ella logrando golpear su brazo dejándole una leve herida frunciendo el ceño.

Ustedes son enemigos a quienes debo derrotar, somos armas en esta guerra y solo obedecemos al mandato de nuestros masters… — Se movía ágil como todo un felino llegó a Maki golpeándola con sus piernas largas en la cara y cuerpo haciéndole perder el equilibrio pero el contra ataque no se hizo esperar, ya que la golpeo con sus espaldas en el pecho y los brazos pero su ropa no sufrió ningún rasguño… — No vas a vencerme Maki… con esa clase de fuerza…

No te escaparas… ven aquí! — Iría en su persecución mientras la otra recobraba el aire empuñando las manos como si sostuviera algo, emergiendo una energía de las mismas, apareciendo literalmente "su espada invisible", corriendo detrás de ellas para alcanzarlas ya que Rin a pesar de su destreza y agilidad, poseía una rapidez inigualable, que incluso Maki con su precisión con sus armas se notaba lenta, mientras cada golpe de tajo lo fallaba golpeando hacia todo lo que estuviera enfrente ya sea el suelo, pared o flores del jardín porque estaban saliendo de la casa.

Rin sonriente volvió a su posición felina caminando hacia el lado mientras Maki la seguía con la mirada lanzando su espadas hacía ella que desapareció ante esos ojos rasgados violetas, estando en el aire detrás de ella dándole una patada giratoria que impactaría su mejilla haciendo que diera una vuelta completa de cuerpo en su propio eje impactando contra una pared de concreto que era parte de la muro de contención que rodeaba a la residencia Kousaka, Eri no iva a quedarse atrás por lo que alzando su brazos iva a golpearla mientras tenía la guardia baja pero de nueva cuenta la velocidad jugo a favor de su adversaria que usando sus largas piernas poso sus rodillas en sus hombros haciéndola caer contra el suelo de espaldas saltando hacia el techo de la gran casa dirigiendo su rostro hacia ella saltando entre las casas cercanas alejándose de ahí.

Ambas, la pelirroja y rubia se levantaron yendo tras esa servant a la cual no pudieron acertarle ni un solo golpe, llegando a la zona urbana donde habían enormes rascacielos, saltando entre ellos de extremo a extremo Eri la intentaba golpear con su espada pero se quedaba corta y Maki tampoco podía acertar un solo golpe, debían pararla para poder golpearla pero sus espadas no eran lo suficientemente veloces para alcanzarla, mientras que Rin estaba en la cima de una torre de pie. Comenzando a crear una barrera roja alrededor de la ciudad una barrera con la cual podía absorber grandes cantidades de Mana para usarlo a voluntad, sintiéndolo las otras 2 comenzaron a caer hacia el techo de otro rascacielos observando el campo de fuerza, fue ahí cuando la cosa se complicó ya que Rin podría usar esa gran cantidad de energía para hacer fugaces sus ataques, el tiempo no corría en esa barrera así que las personas no les verían.

Eri… esta barrera absorbe mana de todo a su alrededor, no bajes la guarida si no serás presa fácil de la cadena de Andrómeda de Rin como hace rato —

Tsk—No termino de hablar ya que Rin se esfumó de su lugar apareciendo en cuestión de milisegundos delante de la rubia la cual tomo del rostro con la mano abierta y con una enorme fuerza la arrastro por el suelo hundiéndola y antes de Maki la atacara enrosco su cadena en su brazo jalándola hacia ella para golpear con su frente la suya abatiéndola consecutivamente con patadas en todo su cuerpo.

Rin, comenzaba a quitarse el visor de sus ojos que aún estaban cerrados, alertándose la pelirroja ya sabía lo que vendría después y si lograse completar su ataque, estarían en graves problemas, aún estaba encadenada y tratando de bloquear sus patadas pero era tarde se había quitado su visor solamente faltaba abrir sus ojos para usar noble phatasm: Breaker Gorgon (Sellos Liberado del Templo de oscuridad) La potencia de esta habilidad es tan importante que la petrificación ocurre aunque el enemigo no mire hacia sus ojos como en la antigüedad lo hacía como Medusa, todo parecía ser el inminente fin de Maki pero la rubia la salvaría clavando su espada invisible en la clavícula de Rin impulsándola hacia adelante logrando zafar a la pelirroja del agarre de ella cayendo hacia el vacío intercambiando golpes una y otra vez. Reaccionando finalmente una atolondrada Maki camino hacia la orilla del edificio, sacando un arco y una flecha para intentar apuntarle pero tanto Rin como Eri se movían demasiado rápido y no podía enfocar perfectamente, decidiendo guardar su arma.

El combate en picada seguía sin dar tregua mientras en otra parte de la ciudad su master estaba en uno de los salones en de Otonokizaka sola y preocupada por su servant.

 **Salones de la academia Otonokizaka**

Honoka estaba sentada en uno de los tantos pupitres de ese vacío lugar, mirando hacia el suelo con un evidente tono de preocupación en su semblante, pensando en lo que hizo su servant era todo tan confuso que su cabeza daba vueltas, interrumpiéndola en su trance entraron la pelinegra y pelirroja acercándose hacia ella mirándole con incertidumbre a los ojos, tocándole el hombro Yukiho para llamar su atención a lo que ella en u salto volteo respirando aliviada de que fueran ellas 2 y no alguien que quisiera hacerle daño.

Yukiho senpai, Nico senpai… ¿Qué sucede? —

Más bien a ti que te sucede Honoka… — Decía una preocupada Yukiho, mientras Nico solo observaba aquella escena en silencio sonriendo lentamente la castaña para no preocupar a sus senpais.

Estoy bien… no se preocupen — Poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras pensaba en Rin, para después volverles a mirarlas a ambas asintiendo con confianza y suma serenidad.

¿Segura? — Replicaba la dudativa la pelirroja, acercándose Nico hacia ella queriendo tomar su diestra ya que noto algo raro, pero como si de un gato asustado se tratar escondió su marca, frunciendo el ceño confundida.

¿Qué escondes?... Muestréamelo —La voz de la pelinegra sonaba con más fuerza y con mucha más autoridad haciendo bajar la cabeza a Honoka.

Hey… Nico… Que te pasa… La asustas… — Piadosamente acariciaba el cabello lacio de la castaña dándole cobijo y calidez volviendo a lazar la mirada la contraria hacia ese noble gesto, pero se levantó recordando nuevamente a su servant quería buscarla, para saber si estaba bien, disculpándose con ellas para salir de ahí nuevamente.

Etto… perdonen por preocuparles por estoy bien, debo salir a hacer algo, no me tardo —

En ese momento, solamente se fue sin decir palabra alguna, saliendo hacia los jardines a la parte más solitaria para mirar el cielo, soltando un respiro profundo pronunciando de sus labio _s: "Rin…. ",_ Yestá a pesar de la distancia, de que caer en picada hacia el suelo, de pelear codo contra codo con Eri, lograba responder a su llamado con serenidad y calma, _"¿Qué sucede master todo está bien? ¿Está bien señorita Honoka?"_ , esas palabras lograron sacar una sonrisa al escucharlas en sus pensamientos, para pedirle que fuera a donde estaba ella, quería estar con ella porque se sentía segura estando a su lado, protegida. Cosa que Rin acato de inmediato con unas breves palabra: _"De inmediato"._ En ese instante se separaron del intercambio de golpes, comenzando a desaparecer la barrera carmesí del lugar, mientras golpeaba a la rubia en el rostro impulsándose hacia arriba apareciendo un Pegaso blanco suspendido en el aire alcanzando a montarlo en tan solo cuestión de segundos volvió a ponerse sus visores colocando sus manos en el lomo del animal para exclamar con veracidad.

La próxima vez que estemos cara a cara, te derrotare y a ti también Maki — Dirigiéndose hacia una pelirroja que la veía desde la cima del edificio, cruzada de brazos seria, sin estar intimidada ante sus palabras, solamente sonrió de medio labio respondiendo arrogante.

La próxima vez te partiré en 2… —

Y en tan solo instantes el corcel blanco voló lejos de ahí despareciendo por completo esa barrera, Eri que aun caía al suelo usando su espada la clavo en el edifico lentamente quedando suspendida en el aire y colocando sus pies sobre una ventaba tomo un impulso sobrehumano para poder dar un salto y llegar a la cima mirando a Maki que no se movía de su lugar caminando hacia ella quedando codo con codo mirando hacia el horizonte con su espada empuñándola en posición de descanso alejándose poco a poco del lugar desapareciendo acto que la otra siguió sonriendo de medio labio riendo con altanería.

Pasando varios minutos después de que Honoka la llamara, aparecería detrás de su master Rin caminando erguida quedando detrás de ella con una mano en su cintura mientras le llamó con suma calma, volteando la otra peli naranja hacia ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja riendo alegremente cosa que desconcertó al servant acercándose un poco más para estar segura de que todo estuviera bien.

Master está bien… —

Si Rin, gracias por preocuparte solamente que me pareció extraño que te fueras así de la nada pero me he prometido a mí misma no volver a estar triste, ni llorar nunca más — Palabras que ciertamente le sacaron una sonrisa a Rin, que aunque no lo pareciera se alegraba en el fondo de que Honoka fuera su master, una chica de buen corazón, puro e inocente que solamente quería amor.

Tengo que ir a clases, ya van a empezar —

Rin asintió y despareció dando unos pasos hacia atrás para ocultarse en las sombras pero como Honoka lo pidió se mantuvo cerca por cualquier cosa, pasando el día con completa normalidad, para Yukiho que estaba tranquila pero Nico estaba algo inquieta, ya que por alguna razón vio en la mano de Honoka un sello de comando _"Ella será otro master acaso…"_ se lo decía internamente mientras pasaban las horas de clase, no encontraba otra explicación más coherente que esa a su actitud evasiaba y temerosa. Estando ambas ya rumbo a la casa de Yukiho quiso abordar el tema pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría la pelirroja amiga de Honoka.

Oye Yukiho… no notaste algo extraño en Honoka… —

No porque…. —

Quizás sea una locura, quizás vi cosas pero tal vez, solo tal vez Honoka sea otra de las participantes en esta guerra — Yukiho al oír dichas palabras volteó su mirada parándose en seco en su lugar, incrédula por lo que ella le decía.

Haber… Nico… ¿Estás hablando de Honoka, cierto? — Nico asintió lentamente. — Ella ha sido una chica muy retraída, no hable casi con nadie, se asusta con facilidad, su vida es realmente complicada y triste. ¿Crees que ella tenga el potencial para ser un mago? ¿Para participar en esta sanguinaria lucha? — Inquirió con incredulidad, sin entender en lo absoluto lo que la pelinegra dijo en ese momento.

Si lo dices de esa forma… no la verdad no… pero en su mano derecha… vi una marca como la que tú y yo tenemos… claro nosotras la escondemos, ella intento hacerlo pero logre verla. —

Sí.. sí.. pequeña.. lo que digas… —le acaricio el cabello y aunque no hubiera mucha diferencia de estatura, a Yukiho le gustaba verla hacer pucheros, sonrojarse por sus atenciones que aunque fueran en broma le gustaba le parecía "tierno" en perspectiva.

Hey! N...o… Hagas… eso… — Y ahí estaba, es lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas y haciendo pucheros de una forma meramente infantil, alejándose de ahí adelantándose a su hogar para ir a ver a sus servants que seguramente estaban ya aburridas solas en casa. — Va… mos… Maki.. y Eri.. Nos esperan….

Si si… ya voy jeje "Tsundere" —

¿Qué dijiste?! —

Y entre risas y pucheros ambas se retiraron a la casa de la pelirroja llegando rato después estando todo en silencio, mientras se quitaban los zapatos para entrar dando pasos hacia la sala donde encontraron a Maki y Eri pensativas, con rostros serios, con extrañeza en sus semblantes como si algo malo estuviera pasando o hubiera pasado en su ausencia, acercándose la rubia Yukiho se sentó a su lado mientras tomo su mano, sacándola de su transe de golpe, sonrojándose por ese gesto tan noble por parte suya, cosa que enterneció a Yukiho.

Por otro lado Nico se acercó a Maki quién estaba con un codo en su muslo y su palma abierta bajo su mentón mirando sin interés hacia el jardín haciendo un sonido con su boca llamando la atención de ella que la volteo a ver con gran indiferencia, cosa que le enfado a la pelinegra pero no armo un escándalo.

¿Qué paso Eri, porque esa cara? —

No es nada, master… solamente que tuvimos un día difícil Maki y yo —

¿día difícil? ¿Estando solas en casa? No será… —

Ambas tanto la rubia como la pelirroja reaccionaron de golpe mirando a Yukiho con sorpresa, mientras Nico bufó con completo enfado, tenía que ser una broma ¿Por qué una rubia le quitaría a su pelirroja? Espera… ¿Su pelirroja?, eso le hizo rabiar a Nico mientras las nombradas se sonrojaron queriendo evadir el tema, por una lado Eri miro hacia otro lado evadiendo la mirada celeste de Yukiho y Maki simplemente jugaba con su cabello con el dedo índice.

Nosotras… no es lo que piensa… — Replicaba Eri

Si… es otra cosa… es referente a su amiga Honoka… — Eso les cayó como balde de agua fría a ambas masters que se fijaron en Maki de golpe.

Honoka…. —

Lo sabía…. Sabía que algo andaba mal con ella —

Yukiho se acercó a Maki y le tomó de los hombros con fuerza para encararla cara a cara, notando esta ultima la preocupación en esos ojos que estaban llenos de tristeza temiendo que las palabras de Nico fueran falsas, Yukiho simplemente no quería creerlo, no quería confirmar la sospecha de la pelinegra, no quería enfrentarla, no quería que sufriera más en una batalla la cual no podría ganar, a ella a duras penas confiaba en poder hacer algo ya que tiene algunos conocimientos sobre magia pero Honoka una chica frágil y dulce, seria carne fresca para Anju por ejemplo, la destriparía en un santiamén y sin piedad alguna, tragando saliva exclamo entre cortado.

Que sucede… con ella Maki… —

Pues.. al parecer es un Master… como ustedes, como lo logro no lo se… pero su servant Rin de clase Rider nos encontró y nos enfrentó, la batalla quedo inconclusa ya que se esfumo sin saber porque, fue demasiado rápida, aunque la golpeáramos ella o escaba y lo resistía. —

Yukiho quedo fría ante esas palabras, soltando a Maki cayendo en seco sentada hacia el suelo, tomándose la cara con confusión, eso simplemente la había dejado en shock, tendría que enfrentarla en un futuro y sacarla del camino, un destino que era inevitable, _"¿Por qué Ella? ¿De todas las personas en este maldito mundo… porque ella?"_ Impotencia, Frustración, confusión, no estaba claro lo que sentía en su interior, de tan solo ver la imagen dulce y tierna de Honoka en su mente y de golpe esta romperse en miles de cristales la dejo simplemente sin palabras, quedándose en silencio, levantándose de su lugar para caminar a su habitación encerrándose en la misma, Eri quería acercarse pero Nico la detuvo tomando su hombro haciendo un gesto de "No" con la cabeza sentándose nuevamente en su lugar, dejando un aire de nostalgia y tristeza, caras largas y serias.

La situación ahora dio un giro de 360°, en el cual tenían a una pobre Yukiho en una encrucijada, era una pesadilla de tan solo pensarlo pero Nico presentía que algo malo en su pecho, esa inquietud se hacía más y más fuerte que con sus sospechas ciertas se intensifico la duda e incertidumbre.

 **Casa de la familia Matou**

Honoka había llegado a la casa un poco temerosa por que recordó lo que su padre dijo, pero Rin estaba con ella y la protegería de ese cerdo malnacido, entrando sigilosamente quitándose los zapatos no quiso hacer ningún ruido posible llegando a su habitación lentamente entrando y encerrándose, pero para su desgracia ese viejo estaba ahí y la tomó por sorpresa atrapándola por la espalda, tapando su boca para que no gritara, manoseándola en sus pechos, y queriendo meter su mano bajo su falda, una asustado peli naranja intento forcejar, gritar, quitárselo de encima mientras el padre la besaba a la fuerza queriendo abusar como siempre pero esta vez sería diferente, ya que entre la desesperación y el pánico llamo a sus servant con un grito de auxilio.

Ayúdame Rin! Por favor! Aléjalo de mí! —

Aunque grites... nadie vendrá en tu auxilio jujuju, tu madre salió y no vendrá hasta tarde —

Un error fatal, ya que de las sombras la cadena de Andrómeda salió impactando la bola metálica con picos en la espalda del hombro haciéndolo caer de golpe mientras salía Rin sosteniendo la cadena con una mano mientras el extremo de la lanza estaba apuntando hacia , quedando a un lado de él, mientras se retorcía de dolor Honoka se tapaba los ojos asustada volteando hacia la puerta de su habitación para no ver y presenciar lo que estaba a punto de ordenarle a Rin, ni ella misma estaba consciente de sus palabras gracias a que el pánico domino tanto su mente como su boca.

Asesínalo… Mátalo Rin! Es una orden! —

Eso era más que suficiente para que el servant pusiera su pie sobre el cuello del hombre herido que se retorcía de dolor y con frialdad casi calculadora lanzo la lanza hacia el cráneo del hombre enterrándosela matándolo en ese instante salpicando la sangre en el interior de la habitación hasta la ropa de Honoka quedo manchada en el proceso, alejándose de ese cuerpo Rin volteo hacia ella abrazándola con calidez, sacándola de su estado de ansiedad quitándose las manos de la cara aun en lágrimas tartamudeando al darse cuenta del horror en esa orden.

¿Qué… Hize?... Rin… Que… fue… — pero fue callada de golpe mientras su servant la tranquilizaba

Ese hombre no merecía vivir master, Honoka ese hombro pago por su falta y eso le sucederá a todos aquellos que le quieran hacer daño, obtuvo lo que cosecho… una muerte segura… —

El silencio invadió el interior de esa habitación, la peli naranja que lloraba desconsolada no daba crédito aún de eso, pero se secó las lágrimas de con la mano quedándose abrazada de Rin, sin saber que el inicio de una pesadilla estaría cerca, una pesadilla que tenía un nombre y forma, Oni el espíritu heroico dela venganza, clase Avenger, quien desde las sombras, desde lo más recóndito de las tinieblas observaba esa escena con una sonrisa demente mientras estaba sentada en una pila de cráneos, vestida con simplemente un short carmesí rasgado, un top que cubría sus pechos igualmente gastado y una bandana carmesí en su frente con tez morena, con marcas en todo su cuerpo, extraños tatuajes que simbolizaban únicamente una cosa, "Todos los males del mundo" sus ojos eran color miel pero penetrantes, con un gesto demente y psicópata, sosteniendo sus mikuros en ambas manos, sus dagas de aspecto extraño pero letales susurrando de forma siniestra, llena de sed de sangre, peor que a Anju o cualquier otro servant, era el servant que en la anterior guerra corrompió el grial y ella lo obtendría para cumplir su cometido aun así tuviera que utilizar a cualquiera para lograrlo, incluso a esa chica, Honoka quien para ella se veía frágil y fácil de dominar.

Quién lo diría… una chica frágil capaz de ser tan sádica jajaja, me servirá para mis planes, pero todo será a su debido tiempo, primero debo salir de aquí —

Una risilla se escuchó maléfica y demencial en ese vacío lugar mientras Oni esperaba paciente el momento de su liberación después de tanto tiempo de confinamiento

 **Nota del autor: La cosa se pondrá mejor ya que estaré llevando las rutas de fate stay night: UBW, Hollow Ataraxia y culminara en Heavens Feel en este crossover de Love Live!, será épico se los aseguro, me despido y nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	10. Chapter 10

Día 11. Nozomi, la hechicera de Medea y el inicio del infierno en Akihabara

Aún no ha salido de su habitación, ¿Verdad? —

No…. La verdad está muy mal, ya han pasado varias horas desde que se encerró en su habitación, estoy preocupada por ella —

Charlaban Nico y Eri de la situación de Yukiho, porque la noticia referente a Honoka fue algo que le dejo muy marcado, impotente y frustrado, optando por una salida fácil para asimilar esto, "aislarse" pero eso no serviría para siempre además era un día libre de escuela y aprovecharían para salir a distraerse un rato, pero el problema era como sacar a la pelirroja de su habitación, el hacer que ella olvidara tal cosa por lo que la otra pelirroja Maki, se acercó a la puerta de su habitación para de una patada tirarla, mirando a la rubia y pelinegra con ojos asombrados, mientras volvía donde estaban ellas, cruzándose de brazos fijando su mirada rasgada violeta en un bulto que estaba en una cama mirando hacia la pared con los brazos sobre sus rodillas con el rostro hundido en ellos.

Eri sintió que su corazón se partía al verla así, entrando a la habitación acercándose a su master tocando suavemente su hombro para intentar hacerla reaccionar, que no todo estaba perdido aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer para todas y que todo podría tener un final distinto pero Yukiho estaba cerrada en su propio mundo y no hizo caso en lo que decía Eri.

Lo siento… no me escucha… — Decía con decepción la rubia

Descuida… la gran Nico hará que esta cabeza hueca reaccione… — Acercándose hacia ella posicionándose de frente, se cruzó de brazos mirándole con seriedad exclamando con severidad. — levántate…. — Pero nada pasó — Levántate dije… — La pelinegra le tomo del cuello de su blusa y le obligo a mirarla, la pelirroja tenia ojeras y los ojos hinchados de tantas lagrimas que salieron, su rostro estaba irreconocible en su expresión.

Déjame en paz…. Nico… —

Y lo siguiente que se escucho fue un plaf! Que resonó como un eco en ese lugar callado, Nico la había abofeteado, quería que reaccionara, que no se diera por vencida, que no se derrumbara tan rápido, era demasiado temprano para tirar la toalla, algo que a Nico le parecía tan desagradable, patético y de cobardes, pero Yukiho siguió con esa expresión triste y vacía que soló la puso de peor humor gritándole en su cara prácticamente para ver si así ella podría reaccionar.

Deja de ser tan patética… No eres la única que sufre, no eres la única que siente impotencia… No eres… no eres la única que tiene miedo de perder a alguien querido! Yo perdí a mis padres! Estoy sola! Pero a pesar de que me esté quebrando por dentro sigo luchando por mi vida, Yukiho eres una verdadera idiota lo sabias! No te das cuenta que sintiéndote miserable y sin hacer nada no podrás logar nada! O acaso ¿Eres una maldita cobarde?. —

Reacciono por fin Yukiho levantándose de golpe cerrando los puños, sacándolo todo lo que traía dentro… toda esa impotencia, furia y frustración que se tragó por horas.

¿Crees que no lo sé?! Sé que no lograre nada así… pero no sé qué hacer! No sé qué hacer para salvar a Honoka de un camino en el que solo tendrá como resultado su muerte! Una chica con un corazón tan noble como el suyo… no merece un sufrimiento como el que tenido durante años! Con demonio Nico estoy consciente de ello pero maldita sea!

De la nada un sonido interrumpió la discusión que ambas tenían, el timbre de la entrada había sonado, ¿Quién visitaría tan temprano a Yukiho? Eri salió de la casa hacia el portón para abrir la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Honoka, con su ropa ensangrentada, se veía cabizbaja tenía sus manos entrelazadas, ninguna de las 2 sabía quién era quién, por lo que la castaña se adelantó a presentarse ante la rubia que la veía con sus ojos celestes, ambas miradas claras se cruzaron en un momento preguntando Honoka si se encontraba Yukiho, lo que Eri asintió para pedirle que esperara en el jardín mientras le avisaba a su master que alguien la estaba buscando entrando de nuevo a la gran casa, mientras la pelirroja estaba más calmada y la pelinegra igual, la pelirroja solamente estaba mirándoles en silencio, acerándose nuevamente Eri a ellas musitando con serenidad.

Master… una chica está afuera, la busca… pero esta con las ropas llenas de sangre, parece perdida —

Que…. Voy para allá ahora mismo —

Saliendo al jardín Yukiho vio a una desorientada Honoka con su ropa manchada, por lo que corrió hacia ella con gran preocupación en su rostro para estar frente a ella para mirarle a los ojos y abrazarla con fuerza mientras la otra, sonrió levemente para responder su saludo sintiéndose cálida y alegre, esa simple muestra de cariño era suficiente para sentirse feliz, más porque era de su senpai alguien que admiraba y quería mucho. Mirándose nuevamente ambas amiga, una aun preocupada Yukiho comenzó a interrogar a Honoka para saber que paso, porque estaba ensangrentada su ropa o si estaba bien, pero la susodicha negó suavemente acariciando la mejilla con suavidad de ella, mientras se separaban de ese abrazo tan tierno y dulce.

Ven Honoka… vamos a desayunar, debes bañarte y cambiarte de ropa —

Pero senpai, no será mucha molestia —

Para nada… ven también esta Nico aquí, también Maki y Eri —

¿Eri, Maki? — Era la primera vez que escuchaba esos nombres — Bueno está bien…. Senpai jejeje solo porque tú me invitas a desayunar

Entraron a la casa y la peli naranja noto las miradas penetrantes de una rubia y pelirroja sobre ella, aunque eran chicas eran intimidantes además que la pelirroja vestía de manera extraña, pero Yukiho quiso aminorar la presión del lugar presentándolas

Eri, Maki… Ella es Honoka…. Se quedara a desayunar con nosotros pero primero ira bañarse para cambiarse de ropa, descuida debe haber algo por ahí que te quede entre mi ropa —

Ambas servants se miraron a los ojos con asombro, tenían enfrente de ellas al master de Rin, con ella iban 4 que conocen y que participan en la guerra del Grial: Anju, Honoka, Nico, Yukiho, mientras Honoka se iva al baño a bañar, Yukiho iría a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras tanto Nico estaba con las otras 2 solamente mirándolas, luciendo extrañas y sin decir nada, pero intuía que tenía que ver con la presencia de Honoka ahí, ella en cierta manera no estaba de acuerdo en que tres masters estuvieran en un mismo entorno, porque podría desatarse una batalla entre ellos, aun así no diría nada al respecto lo dejaría pasar ya que el hacer mención de ello solamente complicaría la situación no para ella o Yukiho, sino para la chica tímida e inocente que estaba dándose un baño.

El tiempo paso y ya yodo estaba listo para desayunar, los platos en la mesa, incluso Honoka ya se había terminado de bañar y cambiarse, por ende les estaba haciendo compañía en la mesa pero todo estaba en silencio, un tenso silencio que podría romperse con un alfiler, llegando Yukiho con una olla grande que sacaba vapor, unos platos con verdura, un poco de ramen y bolitas de chocolate que le gustan a cierta rubia que al verlas se le iluminaron los ojos por ello, dieron gracias y comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente .

Honoka puedo hacerte una pregunta… —

Si dime senpai… ¿Qué sucede? —

¿Qué paso contigo, porque estabas manchada de sangre? —

Etto… Yo… pues… — Se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa porque no sabía que decir ante lo sucedido anoche, podrían tacharla de loca, optando por mentir y eso era algo que le hacía sentir mal. — Tuve un accidente y una discusión con mis padres y así que hui de casa —

Mmm… ¿Un accidente dices? Pareciera que hubieras matado a alguien por la cantidad de sangre que había en tu ropa — Nico dijo con indiferencia y frialdad

Etto… pues… eso fue lo que paso… tuve un accidente…..

Nico… no saques conclusiones a la ligera, además no creo que Honoka mienta en algo tan grave como eso…

¿Podría sentirse peor Honoka, por mentir? Sería posible pero como si nada la conversación paso a temas triviales y sin sentido para descender el ambiente tenso que se sentía, mientras hubo risas, sonrisas y ciertas peleas por temas que hacían sonrojar a cierta pelinegra y reír a la pelirroja y peli naranja, pasando el día hablando, comiendo y jugando cosas sin sentido, porque aún eran adolescentes y era normal que quisieran divertirse haciendo cosas de chicas de su edad, Honoka estaba agradecida, feliz por haber ido a ese lugar después de la noche tan pesada que paso, olvidándolo todo por completo pero no habían pistas de su servant todavía. A pesar de eso, ella estaba completamente segura de que estaba cerca, llegando a ser las 3:00 pm, Honoka se despediría de sus amigas, para irse de ahí a buscar un lugar, un refugio en donde estar porque a casa no podría volver, menos con lo que le hizo a ese hombre que por tanto tiempo la lastimo ¿Para qué volvería? ¿Para seguir su tormento con su madre? Era algo ilógico de tan sólo pensarlo.

Senpai le agradezco la compañía, la comida y la ropa jeje — Desvió la mirada sonrojada

No agradezcas es un placer —

Nos veremos después gracias —

Hizo una reverencia y se alejó del lugar, mientras Yukiho solamente sonrió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminando por la calle tranquilamente sin rumbo fijo hasta el momento, pasando por varios puestos de comida, varios centros comerciales, dio un paseo por el centro de Akihabara para simplemente matar el tiempo ya que era lo único que podía hacer, no había peligro alguno que la acechase por primera vez, podía decir que era un día perfecto, uno que añoraba durante mucho tiempo. Sus ojos estaban vivos ese color azulado era brillante como el mar, su sonrisa era tan radiante como la de La Mona Lisa, saludaba debes en cuando a la gente que caminaba a su lado, recibiendo el mismo gesto. Hasta se dio el lujo de saltar con simpatía, como el tararear una alegre melodía llena de dulzura y ternura llegando el atardecer.

No se dio cuenta que el tiempo paso rápido y estaba cansada, decidiendo sentarse en un pequeño banco afuera de la entrada del templo Asakusa, mirando como el cielo comenzó lentamente a ponerse azul oscuro hasta que el sol se ocultó en el horizonte, el ambiente estaba tranquilo no había personas caminando por esa zona, pudiendo disfrutar de tanta paz, tanto silencio… un profundo silencio, sintiéndose un poco de frio drásticamente, porque la temperatura bajo hasta por lo meno grados Celsius, tomándose los hombros con ambas manos para darse calor corporal, poniéndose de pie para irse acobijar al interior del templo para pasar ahí la noche, cosa que sería una de sus peores decisiones en su corta vida ya que subiendo las escalinatas que llevaban al tiempo con cada paso que daba el ambiente estaba poniéndose más y más pesado asustándose un poco, llegando finalmente a la cima mirando el jardín que lo rodeaba pero… todo estaba cubierto en una densa neblina. Caminando con precaución mirando a todos lados para estar segura de que nadie más estaba ahí llego a la entrada, tocando la puerta pero como si se tratase de una película de terror al abrirla un rechinido sonó haciéndola temblar de miedo y eso no sería todo y que una voz se escucharía dirigiéndose a ella, una voz aguda, femenina pero realmente tétrica.

¿Alguien te ha dicho que invadir, lugares prohibidos es muy peligroso? Al parecer no… —

Eso basto para saltar del susto y erizársele la piel por completo volteando hacia atrás como no queriendo la cosa, para no ver nada, cosa que solo aumento su estado de miedo, escuchando la voz en su oído nuevamente.

Tendrás que recibir un castigo por ello… —

Todo se volvió negro en ese momento, viéndose la figura de una extraña mujer levitando varios metros en el aire delante de ella, con su habito cubriendo su cuerpo y rostro, con sus ropas color lila, un báculo en la diestra con una sonrisa socarrona y cínica, era Nozomi el servant clase Caster que había tomado ese templo como su morada. Honoka estaba petrificada, pensando en que se había topado con una especie de espectro, quería correr, gritar pero como su cuerpo estaba paralizado totalmente, no podía hacer nada y era porque Nozomi había creado un campo de fuera en ese lugar, incluso mayor que el campo de Rin, lentamente la chica comenzaba a descender hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo caminando hacia ella escuchándose el fuerte sonido de sus zapatillas resonando en el interior del templo acercándose hacia la contraria tocando suavemente su mejilla, volviendo a torcer sus labios con una sonrisa terrorífica.

Mmm, podría usarte como chivo expiatorio para lograr sacarte provecho querida, ¿Qué opinas? —

No… No me hagas nada… te lo suplico. — Imploraba Honoka, sudando frío completamente ante la inminente situación de ser lastimada por esa chica desconocida y que se veía aterradora.

Lo siento… No creo que una simple humana pueda hacer algo contra mi… contra Nozomi… jajaja —

Había tomando su báculo para extenderlo hacia ella, mientras lo cargaba de mana haciéndolo brillar con una aura color lila formando en la punta una esfera de luz que usaría para golpearla y así poder persuadirla más fácil solo viéndose la expresión de sus labios llenas de satisfacción disparando aquella gran esfera de mana hacia ella que fue bloqueada en el aire explotando en un cuestión de segundos cubriéndose la peli morada con su habito negro bufando con enorme molestia exclamando con notable molestia hacia quién o lo que estuviera interfiriendo en su camino.

¿Quién se atreve a meterse en mis asuntos? Vamos… da la cara para que pueda hacerte pedazos con mis propias manos.

Delante de Honoka estaba Rin, con su cadena formando un circulo alrededor de ellas, mientras estaba con un brazo apoyado en el suelo, con la otra estaba tomando su cadena estando en posición felina pero ofensiva y ya que la hechicera noto de quien se trataba, soltó una risa sonora y llena de prepotencia, dirigiéndose al servant clase Rider, burlona.

Así que, esta chiquilla es un master… Vaya quién lo diría jaja, bien entonces vamos a jugar un rato Rin…. —

Nozomi… no sé qué estés tramando, no sé qué interés tengas en Honoka, pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño —

Sonó fría y amenazante la peli naranja que de un momento a otro se lanzó hacia la hechicera, que solamente extendió su mano libre para crear un círculo mágico delante de ella que comenzó a girar lentamente liberando esferas de energía que irían en dirección a Rin que entre saltos y movimientos en zigzag los esquivo hasta llegar a ella golpeándola con una patada haciéndola retroceder en el aire, agarrando su brazo con un extremo jalándola hacia ella, pero en un movimiento ella libro una descarga eléctrica que la haría soltarla poniéndola de rodillas. Levantando su brazo Nozomi invocó a unas sombras fantasma que en rápidamente se lanzaron hacia ella al apuntarle con su dedo.

Rin tenía la capacidad de respuesta suficiente para derrotar a esas sombras fantasma levantándose para lanzar su cadena como misil teledirigido con la punta de lanza por delante, atravesando a todos los espectros por el pecho volviéndolos humo siguiendo de largo para ir hacia Nozomi pero a centímetros antes de si quiera tocarla un el circulo que formo la protegió bloqueando su ataque haciendo que su cadena cayera al suelo, haciendo que el sonido del metal golpeando el mismo se volviera un enorme eco, carcajeando de nueva cuenta ella.

Bien Rin… has logrado captar mi atención, entonces hay que ponernos serias tu y yo, cuando acabe contigo me hare cargo de tu master personalmente. Sera muy divertido esto —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: ¿Rin vencerá a Nozomi? ¿Qué pasara con Honoka si ella pierde? ¿Habría consecuencias que afecten el rumbo de esta batalla? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	11. Chapter 11

Día 12: Nozomi vs Rin, Hanayo la misteriosa chica

Bien Rin… has logrado captar mi atención, entonces hay que ponernos serias tu y yo, cuando acabe contigo me hare cargo de tu master personalmente. Sera muy divertido esto —

Mientras Nozomi concentraba su mana en su báculo poco a poco un sello de mágico apareció debajo de Rin, cuando de golpe varias esferas de luz lila salieron disparadas hacia ella golpeándola inminentemente dejándola aturdida pero aún se mantenía en pie, Honoka no sabía que hacer pero su servant le miro con el ceño fruncido y tratando de no caer gracias al impacto del ataque de la hechicera quien sonreía con sorna y burla, Rin hablaba trastabillado y con dificultad pero el mensaje fue claro para Honoka quien solamente pudo hacer una cosa, tomar su consejo y salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera para buscar un lugar donde ocultarse lejos de Nozomi, que al darse cuenta de esto dispararía un rayo en dirección hacia Honoka que salía de ahí pero en el medio del camino se movió la peli naranja usando su cadena para bloquear el camino de ese rayo hasta que se desvaneció mientras su master se ponía a salvo, adoptando una posición de 4 combate habitual en ella como un felino en 4, mientras no le perdía de vista activo su noble phatasm Barrera de Sangre Andrómeda: Otro Templo Sellado de Sangre con el que consumía el mana que hubiera alrededor de ella incluso consumiría el de Nozomi, pero a esta última le parecía divertido carcajeándose al ver el noble intento de proteger a un ser humano débil y de corazón frágil.

Que noble… que valiente jajaja, quieres consumir mi mana para usarlo contra mía ¿no es así? Muy bien… entonces veamos que tanto puedes resistir esto… "ESPADAS DIVINAS DE ALTA VELOCIDAD"—

Abrió su capa como 2 alas mientras levitaba en el aire, de esta poco a poco se formaron figuras circulares en ella como circuitos de mana, poco a poco levanto su báculo hacia arriba comenzando a cagar energía mística que llegando a su punto máximo liberaron varias ráfagas de energía espiritual en forma de cuchillas que caerían hacia Rin que aun yacía inmóvil en el suelo pero lentamente ella se quitó sus gafas abriendo sus ojos lentamente para dejar ver esos matices en sus iris color miel claros, además de comenzar a crear un circulo carmesí con simbología extraña delante de ella, era su noble phantasm Breaker Gorgon (Sellos Liberado del Templo de oscuridad) esta vez no iva a fallar ni quedar a medias, si quería vencer a Nozomi debía hacer con esa técnica que ella quedara petrificada y así no pudiera moverse, entonces uso su cadena para chocar la punta de lanza contra el centro de ese círculo de energía que disparo a su vez un rayo blanco que fue en dirección al choque con su ataque creando un choque energético que causaría un temblor en el lugar, alzando un haz de luz hacia el cielo que pudo verlo Honoka volteando hacia atrás, preocupada seguiría corriendo por aquellas calles oscuras, cuando doblo a una esquina para ir colina arriba pudo ver a una figura entre las sombras.

Esta figura era no muy alta, delgada y de cabellos cortos de color castaño, siendo visibles unos ojos color lila que miraban a Honoka, era una chica que vestía de negro con atuendos un poco "varoniles" pero aun así podría notarse que era una chica, siguiendo su camino a toda prisa Honoka llego a cruzarse con ella sintiendo una sensación extraña recorrer su espina dorsal una sensación muy oscura pero lo que fue más alarmante fue oír lo que susurro esa chica que tenía además las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones negro.

De prisa o puede morir… —

Parando en seco su camino volteo en dirección a ella pero no había nadie, se asustó más pero eso no la detendría por mucho. Corriendo y corriendo hasta que sus piernas no dieran más, llego a la residencia Kousaka tocando una y otra vez la puerta desando que Yukiho le abriera, por alguna razón ella estaba con la idea de que ella podría ayudarla ¿Corazonada? Tal vez, pero era el único lugar al cual podría ir, no tardando mucho la susodicha abrió la puerta adormilada y en pijama, sin esperar más entro al interior de la residencia por los jardines hasta entrar a la casa cayendo de rodillas al suelo sin poder aguantar más jalo aire, trataba de hablar pero la falta de oxígeno claro claramente se lo estaba impidiendo, la pelirroja comenzaba a alarmarse más acercándose a ella al ver como se adentró a su hogar de forma tan estrepitosa tocando suavemente su hombro.

Honoka… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué vienes tan tarde a mi casa? ¿Estás bien? —

Nece… necesi… necesito ayuda… por favor ayúdame… —

Que sucede… vamos cálmate… me estas asustando… — Le ayudaría a levantarse, viendo esos ojos celestes, aterrados cosa que le puso más alerta que nunca.

Rin… Rin… necesita ayuda… —

En ese momento apareció Eli viendo a Honoka alterada y el escuchar el nombre de Rin, hizo que su estado se volviera un poco más serio acercándose a su master lentamente ya que minutos antes había sentido un choque de energía que estremeció los cimientos de Akihabara, saliendo a la calle para ver aquel cielo nocturno y estrellado, pudo darse cuenta que había fluctuaciones de mana disparados desde el horizonte, donde se encontraba el templo Asakusa. Dentro de la casa tanto Yukiho como Honoka estaban sentadas en la sala de estar, una recobrando el aire y otra tratando de decir lo que decía la otra, hasta que finalmente la peli naranja se calmo pudo hablar con mucha más claridad.

Rin necesita ayuda… Una chica de cabellos purpura, vestida con un hábito portando un cetro iva a matarla… — Con sus ojos cristalinos quería ayuda, quería que Rin sobreviviera.

Nozomi… espera… No puede ser… Rin es tu servant y Nozomi es un servant peligroso… demonios debo llamar a Nico… — Lo diría sin pensar.

¿Nico?.. —

Luego te lo explico…. —

Entonces tomo su celular para llamar a Nico a altas horas de la noche, quien la reprendería por interrumpir su sueño, pero la situación lo ameritaba, así que le dijo que se vieran en el parque junto a Otonokizaka mientras tanto la rubia caminaba camino hacia donde se estaba originando aquella fluctuación de mana llegando al parque donde Nico había citado a Yukiho ya que sentía algo extraño cerca de ahí, se sentía vigilada, asechada por esta razón hizo aparecer su armadura en su cuerpo, empuñando las manos para concentrar su energía formando su espada invisible estando alerta a lo que pudiera pasar.

Ya en camino Yukiho había dejado a Honoka en casa para que se tranquilizara, no iva a exponerla a más peligro, debía estar tranquila por lo cual le prometió que ayudaría a Rin a vencer a Nozomi, llegando después de algunos minutos al lugar citado pero se sorprendió al ver a Eri lista para la batalla mirando a todos lados para que buscara algo o alguien en ese lugar, para después aparecer Maki y Nico encontrándose con la pelirroja y rubia también en ese lugar.

Yukiho… Master, aquí hay algo, debemos estar alertas —

¿Eri… que sucede? —

Nico… siento algo acercándose por favor permanezca alerta —

¿Sera Nozomi acaso? —

En ese momento algo ataco a Eri pero con su espada logro bloquear lo que sea que fuera, escuchándose el sonido de metales chocar, dándose cuenta que una chica peli azul vestida como samurái estaba de frente a ella, sosteniendo una katana larga con la diestra la cual en la hoja la luz de la luna le haría brillar con una mirada en color ámbar, se trataba del servant clase Assasin Umi, pero algo que dejaría sorprendidas a Yukiho y Nico era que detrás de ellas estaba una mujer alta y delgada que salía de las sombras, vestida de manera muy formal, esa mirada tan calmada y serena, su porte y presencia, incluso su mirada de color miel era inconfundible, se les había revelado su master, Kotori Minami, su sensei en Otonokizaka.

Sensei… Kotori… pero que significa… esto… — Decía asombrada Yukiho al verla.

Yukiho… vaya… así que tú eres un master en este guerra, jamás lo sospechaba, entonces tu herida no fue un accidente — Comenzando a atar cabos sueltos, mientras sonreía levemente.

Yukiho cuidado… — iva a defender a la pelirroja recibiendo el puñetazo que lanzo Kotori a una velocidad casi comparada a luz que fue directo a su abdomen aventándola contra un árbol sacándole el aire dejándola inconsciente, mientras Maki frunció el ceño lanzándose hacia ella.

Nico! Ahora veras! — Apareciendo sus espadas iva a atacarla pero se movía muy rápido que logro golpear su nuca detrás de ella mientras tanto Eri y Umi se miraban fijo, Yukiho estaba confundida pero saliendo de su trance se lanzó para atacar a Kotori sin pensarlo.

La caballero y la samurái se observaban sin decir palabra alguna empuñando sus espadas ambas mientras el viento movía sus cabellos pasando algunos segundos desapareciendo de ahí de la nada apareciendo en el aire intercambiando golpes con sus espadas, eran ataques continuos hasta que se desaparecieron de ese lugar, a su vez, Maki se lanzaba contra Kotori esquivando sus golpes de espadas Yukiho lanzándose hacia ella logro golpear su abdomen pero no la tumbo solamente la habría hecho hacia atrás lentamente, mientras fijaba su mirada en la pelirroja pidiéndole que fuera a buscar a Nozomi para ayudar a Rin, ya que Eri había desaparecido con aquella chica peli azul supuso que lucharían en un lugar alejado. Maki desapareció de ahí mirando de reojo a Nico quien estaba inconsciente, para dejar solas a las 2 masters para ayudar a la servant de Honoka.

Adoptando una posición de combate, Kotori miro fijo a Yukiho mientras esta no sabía que hacer pero sabía que debía luchar para sobrevivir así que sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzó hacia ella para golpearla con el ´puño cerrado pero ese intento fue fallido ya que la mayor le tomo por el cuello ahorcándola pero antes golpeo su abdomen con su rodilla, azotándola contra el suelo con violencia comenzó a golpearla de una forma violenta sin poder reconocer a su sensei en ese momento que le daba golpe tras golpe a su cuerpo, sin piedad alguna.

Yukiho no es personal… pero no dejare que ganes esta batalla… lo siento —

Sensei… cómo es posible que usted sea un master… —

Eso no importa ya… es momento de terminar con esto —

Cargando un poco de mana con ayuda de una runa mística con su puño cerrado golpearía su rostro contra el suelo pero antes de hacerlo Yukiho aparto la cabeza para aventarla usando sus piernas hacia atrás para liberarse, levantándose con un poco de sangre goteando de su rostro, estaba confundida, no sabía cómo defenderse, sus oponentes tenían conocimiento en magia, Anju, Nico, incluso Honoka habían desarrollado habilidades mágicas, pero ella no tenía nada, frustrada cerro los puños con fuerza, concentrándose para lograr activar sus circuitos de mana y prana en su cuerpo pero era inútil tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás para esquivar de nueva cuenta los golpes y patadas de Kotori que a duras penas lograba bloquearlos pero siendo una mujer muy cálida, dulce y llena de armonía debía admitirlo, tenía la fuerza de un hombre, aventándola hacia atrás derribándola contra el suelo, pero aun así la menor se levantó limpiándose la sangre de su nariz con el puño respondiendo con golpes y patadas que bloqueaba su sensei intercambiando así golpe tras golpe hasta que ambas manos de ella chocaron haciéndose una lucha de fuerza física, obviamente la mayor llevaba ventaja logrando que quedara de rodillas la menor sonriendo con aires de victoria.

Todo parecía perdido para Yukiho pero la suerte estaba de su lado ya que un disparo de energía surgió de la nada impactando a la mujer de lleno impactándola contra un muro dejándola sentada contra la pared quedando completamente inconsciente, la pelinegra sonreía con arrogancia le había disparado con una runa mística de su propia colección.

Maldita perra… estamos a mano… —Alardeó mientras se levantaba lentamente del suelo acercándose hacia la pelirroja. — Para ser una principiante, lograste defenderte de ella, te felicito — Palmeando su espalda con la diestra.

Lo se… pero gracias a ti puedo seguir con vida.. — Sonriendo con calidez, logrando sonrojar a la menor pelinegra.

No es como si te hubiera querido ayudar o algo así, esa bruja me las debía… — hablando con su habitual lado tsundere, cruzándose de brazos apartando su mirada de ella.

Descuida… ahora lo que me preocupa es Eri y Maki… — Mirando hacia el templo Asakusa colina arriba.

¿Dónde está Maki?… por cierto — Buscándola por la mirada.

Fue a ayudar a Rin — Caminando hacia donde estaba el templo, sentía algo emanar de ese lugar, algo poderoso.

Sin decir más ambas chicas fueron hacia el lugar, para el encuentro con Nozomi, para salvar a Rin y de paso ayudar a Maki contra la hechicera de Medea, por otro lado las 2 espadachines estaban en las escalinatas del templo luchando de forma férrea, intercambiando golpes de espada una y otra vez, con las cargas equiparadas, estaban tan parejas que no se veía quien dominara a quien.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: para el siguiente capítulo habrá Umi vs Eli, Maki vs Nozomi y quizás un momento zukhulento NozoEli, espero les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	12. Chapter 12

Día 12: Unlimited Blade Works (Continuación parte 2)

Maki iba a toda prisa rumbo al templo Kanda moviéndose entre los árboles, bajo la luz de la gran luna brillante teniendo un semblante serio en sus iris violetas tomándole solamente algunos minutos llegar a dicho lugar, estando en la entrada caminando con lentitud con su mirada fija hacia el frente sintiendo a su alrededor un ambiente completamente pesado pero tolerable para ella, una pequeña neblina inundaba en los alrededores como si estuviera vacío cosa que de antemano no era cierta. Subiendo unas pequeñas escalinatas que la dirigirían a las puertas de ese santuario las abrió lentamente encontrándose con una completa oscuridad que era ciertamente extraña y desconcertante hasta que diviso en el centro de este al servant de Honoka de rodillas bajo un circulo de mana que brillaba ligeramente estando Rin en el centro sangrando por algunas heridas que le provoco el servant clase Caster Nozomi.

Al dar unos pasos hacia ella y colocarse frente suyo se sorprendería en demasía, la razón era que la peli naranja estaba calvada en el suelo con su propia cadena de pies como de manos impidiéndole moverse, además reconocía el circulo bajo sus pies era un sello de bloqueo de mana que impedía que cualquier tipo de energía mágica pudiera romperlo solamente un hechicero de alto rango podía hacer tal cosa. En ese momento de la nada un rayo de tonalidad lila salió disparado a espaldas de la pelirroja que a la misma velocidad de este invoco sus espadas gemelas para poder bloquear ese ataque volteándose para al crear una x con sus armas desviaría ese rayo hacia un costado creando un hoyo en una de las paredes del templo.

Nozomi… si quieres atacarme hazlo cara a cara, no voy a dejarme caer por tus trucos de magia baratos — Se mantenía firme con Kanshou y Bakuya en ambas manos.

Oh… querida, ¿Qué no tienes sentido del humor? — La bruja de Medea emergía levitando en la oscuridad con sus hábitos cubriendo su cuerpo y medio rostro que solo dejaba ver una media sonrisa cínica en su mandíbula extendió su brazo hacia adelante apareciendo varios círculos detrás de ella de tonalidad lila que como si jalaran un gatillo comenzaron a disparar hacia la pelirroja rayos de energía.

Con un velocidad extraordinaria dando saltos hacia atrás y en el aire esquivaría los ataques consecutivos de Nozomi que eran letales a tal grado de destruir partes del templo Kanda en el proceso, en el aire lanzo a Kanshou y Bakuya como boomerangs hacia la peli púrpura que usando un escudo de cristal que invoco en el aire bloqueo ese contraataque con suma facilidad riéndose con cierta picardía poco a poco de esos pequeños círculos al unirse crearon un gran sello mágico que apuntaba hacia Maki directamente, cargando gran cantidad de energía espiritual con la intención de que en un solo disparo la pudiera hacer cenizas este ultima caería de pie en el suelo agarrando nuevamente sus espadas que regresarían a sus manos esperando ese golpe por parte de su contrincante.

Lentamente el lugar comenzaba a temblar, desquebrajándose el suelo, las paredes, el techo mientras todo era absorbido por ese gran circulo que liberaba del centro pequeñas descargas de eléctricas llegando a un punto requerido por la bruja esta rio burlesca demostrando arrogancia y un gesto satisfactorio que de un momento a otro un rayo gigantesco salió en dirección hacia la pelirroja, todo parecía que era el final para ella pero incluso Maki tenía trucos bajo la manga que utilizaría a su favor para poder defenderse de ese ataque. En tan solo segundos una gran explosión devasto todo el tiemplo gracias al impacto de ese portentoso ataque levantando un halo de luz hacia el cielo como si hubieran disparado algo hacia el espacio desde la tierra.

Fue tan devastador el poder de la peli purpura que el templo Kanda quedo completamente en ruinas, dejando escombros de madera y piedra al rojo vivo, ligeras llamas rodeaban la zona estando sorprendentemente viva Rin que fue involuntariamente protegida por el sello en el cual estaba cautiva mirando todo lo que pasaba sin poder hacer nada.

Hm.. eso fue todo… Nozomi, me has decepcionado… — No supo ni como o cuando pero Maki estaba a un lado de ella en el aire con Kanshou y Bakuya a punto de atravesar su cuerpo.

Esto es… imp… — No pudo terminar la frase ya que ambas espadas atravesando su cuerpo con un golpe certero que la mataría, pero extrañamente el cuerpo de ella se volvió un denso humo purpura desapareciendo de ahí, cayendo la pelirroja en picada hacia tierra firme.

Estando confundida completamente pensó que ese golpe furtivo la mataría al instante porque fue de lleno, era imposible que un servant pudiera resistir eso sin oponer resistencia alguna, pero recordaba que trataba con una harpía que podría valerse de cualquier tipo de artimañas para poder defenderse y salir ilesa de cualquier tipo de situación, incluso de las más críticas. Reapareciendo frente a frente, sonreía con más sorna Nozomi quién aparentemente estuvo jugando todo el tiempo con ella.

Tal acto solamente enfado a la pelirroja que poco a poco apareció un arco negro en su diestra y una flecha negra en la zurda que a decir verdad era una espada como su Caladbolg II, poseía una punta afilada y unas puntas salientes a los costados que podrían atravesar a cualquier enemigo a distancia sin importar que tan fuerte o resistente fuera, probaría dicha teoría con Nozomi por lo que la coloco en su arco apuntándole al pecho directamente, invocando su noble phatasm Hrunting: El sabueso de las planicies rojas- Sekigen Ryōken, una espada demoniaca propulsada que se convierte en una bala mágica envuelta en una luz roja, que se mantendrá siguiendo a su objetivo una vez que se disparó, siempre y cuando ese sea el deseo del tirador. Sin embargo, no sé si podría hacer un giro de 180 °, significando una clara desventaja en este ataque.

Nozomi miraba expectante a Maki, aun con ese temple arrogante y cínico que le caracteriza la mayoría del tiempo no creía que esa flecha pudiera hacerle algo, tenía un millar de hechizos que podría usar para crear una defensa lo suficientemente fuerte para esquivarla.

Jajajaja, otro de tus juguetitos Maki… por favor… sabes que jamás podrás tocarme o hacerme daño, aprende a Rin que termino clavada en el suelo por si quiera intentarlo jajaja — La peli purpura veía a la peli naranja que solamente fruncía la boca de impotencia al estar quieta.

Hagamos una prueba… — Guiñándole el ojo con extrema confianza, jalo la espada hacia atrás disparándola a una gran velocidad dejando una estela roja a su paso.

Mientras tanto el otro servant creaba nuevamente un muro de cristal delante suyo extendiendo el brazo zurdo con la palma abierta viendo a esa espada acercarse como una estrella fugaz a una velocidad sónica que de un momento a otro impacto contra el cristal repeliendo su avance pero algo estaba mal, ese pequeño muro de contención estaba desquebrajándose, la fuerza y la velocidad eran mucho mayor como para contenerla, hasta que se rompió. Por mero instinto Nozomi la desvió usando un cumulo de mana en su mano haciéndole pasar de largo pero se levantó en un ángulo de 90° para después caer en picada velozmente hacia ella sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, pensaban que ya estaría a salvo de otro de sus intentos fallidos por golpearla.

Uhm… ves… te lo dije, ninguno de tus ataques podrá realmente hacerme daño Maki… solamente pierdes tu tiempo de forma tan deprimente que siento realmente lastima por ti querida — Se jactaba victoriosa ante ella sin prever lo que vendría a continuación.

No estaría tan segura de eso Nozomi… — Se escuchó un pequeño silbido detrás de la bruja que volteo de reojo para ver como la espada demoniaca se acercaba tan peligrosamente a ella que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar si quiera dándole de forma certera en el centro de su pecho por detrás explotando inminentemente sacando a volar escombros a su alrededor mientras la pelirroja se cruzaba de brazos sonriendo ella con aires de victoria. — Siempre cuida tu espalda…. —

El humo y el fuego rodeaban el lugar del impacto que con un ligero soplido de una brisa nocturna disiparon la vista de ese lugar dejando ver al contrincante de Maki caída en el suelo, con letales quemaduras, su cuerpo desangrándose sumamente molesta por lo que hizo. Había sido tan crítico el golpe de esa flecha que con mucha dificultad logro levantarse levitando el aire, notándose una mueca completamente de disgusto en su boca, que aunque no pudiera ver sus ojos la pelirroja no dudaba ni tantito que estuviera a punto de estallar en cólera levantándose por los aires expandiendo su capa a los costados como capas para planear que dejaban ver circuitos de mana en ella, apareciendo su báculo en la diestra la bruja acabaría con la pelea ahí y ahora mismo, estaba completamente harta de Maki que parecía burlarse de ella con cada ataque y contraataque.

La mataría en ese preciso momento, comenzando brillar todo su cuerpo, llevaría su ataque de espadas celestiales al máximo para así lograr pulverizarla hasta que no quedase absolutamente nada de ella.

Eres… una maldita! Voy a hacerte pedazos Maki! Prepárate a morir! — Exclamaba Nozomi a los 4 vientos furica señalándola con su báculo, cargando grandes cantidades de mana y prana en su cuerpo para disparar su ataque al máximo, sin darle si quiera la mísera oportunidad de defenderse.

Bien… entonces tendré que usar mi carta secreta contigo… — Lentamente la pelirroja cerró los ojos para concentrarse poniendo su mano en su pecho liberando enormes cantidades de mana en todo su cuerpo, su utilizaría su técnica máxima para derrotarla.

Ni lo sueñes! — De golpe y como una lluvia de meteoritos comenzaron a salir miles de cuchillas de luz que podrían hacerla picadillo a Maki en ese momento yendo hacia ella a máxima velocidad.

Concentrada la contraria puso su mano en su pecho recitando unas palabras:

 _ **I am the bone of my sword.**_

 _ **Steel is my body, and fire is my blood.**_

 _ **I have created over a thousand blades.**_

 _ **Unknown to Death.**_

 _ **Nor known to Life.**_

 _ **Have withstood pain to create many weapons.**_

 _ **Yet, those hands will never hold anything.**_

 _ **So as I pray, unlimited blade works.**_ _**—**_

…

— _ **Yo soy el hueso de mi espada.**_

 _ **Acero es mi cuerpo, y fuego es mi sangre.**_

 _ **He creado más de mil espadas.**_

 _ **Desconocido para la muerte.**_

 _ **Ni conocido para la vida.**_

 _ **He soportado dolor para crear muchas armas.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, esas manos jamás obtendrán nada.**_

 _ **Por lo que declamo, forja ilimitada de espadas.**_ _**—**_

Después de dichas palabras todo a su alrededor se transformó, proveniente de una llamas que salieron desde la ubicación de la pelirroja, haciendo que la noche se volviera atardecer, habían muchas nubes en el cielo, en la tierra desértica miles de espadas clavadas en el suelo además de que detrás de ella entre las nubes habían engranajes en el aire que estaban comenzando a girar lentamente y entonces con solamente levantar la diestra hizo que miles de espadas azules comenzaran a salir de la nada bloqueando su ataque creándose un intercambio de ataques con ligeros destellos de explosiones en los cielos, la bruja no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ella había sido sellada en un mundo paralelo, en lo que Maki llamaba "El mundo de espadas infinitas". Era simplemente imposible que haya caído en una trampa tan vanal.

¿Qué demonios significa esto? — Exigía la bruja peli purpura con excesiva molestia en sus palabras.

Mi mundo infinito de espadas… en este mundo yacen millones de espadas que he replicado con mi mana, espadas que he usado durante siglos — extendía los brazos a los costados lentamente mientras un mar de espadas aparecieron y que estaban apuntando hacia su contrincante.

No voy a rendirme! — Se defendía aun estando mal herida, pero sus ataques eran mucho menos fuertes que antes.

Pero ya has perdido… simplemente has dado golpes de ahogado… — Las espadas defendieron a su ama bloqueando los ataques de la bruja, quien caía hacia el suelo completamente debilitada.

Sin prisa alguna la pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia ella tomando una espada del mango de entre las miles en ese lugar, como último intento la bruja lanzo un pequeño destello que Maki bloqueo de tajo con el sable de su arma replicada apuntándole a Nozomi en la garganta mirándose ambas fijamente a los ojos, al quitarle la capucha con su mano dejando ver su rostro fino y hermoso, esos ojos esmeraldas y un cabello purpura lacio completamente diferente a la vez anterior ambas estaban serias, con miradas fijas en la contraria, sin decir nada por varios segundos hasta que la pelirroja quebró el silencio con una voz firme y fría.

No vale la pena acabar con un enemigo el cual ya no puede levantarse ni defenderse… — En ese momento alzo su tacón de su bota dándole una patada en el mentón dándose media vuelta desapareciendo su Unlimited Blade Works, volviendo todo a la normalidad, cruzándose de brazos para alejarse lentamente de ahí, pasando a un lado de rin si siquiera mirarla, ya había cumplido su cometido el ayudarle pero nunca dijo que la liberaría.

Esto no se quedara así… maldita… — Con sangre saliendo de sus labios de sus ropajes saco una daga de empuñadura dorada y una hoja como si fuera un rayo que brillaba como un arcoíris, levantándose para ir hacia ella dándole un golpe por la espalda — Toma esto! —

Pero antes si quiera tocarla, Rin se liberó de aun lastimando su propios brazos y piernas, lanzándose hacia Nozomi para darle una patada en el abdomen que la derribaría dejándola completamente inconsciente cayendo de rodillas la servant de clase Rider perdiendo sangre y energía. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por la otra quien la levanto en brazos, dispuesta a regresar junto a su master y el master de Eri, debían darle un poco de mana para que se curara de sus heridas o si no en poco tiempo ella moriría.

Gra… cias… — Abrazándose de ella Rin, agradeció por ayudarle finalmente apoyándose en su hombro inconsciente.

Descansa… Rin… Tu master te necesita… —

Fueron las últimas palabras de Maki antes de salir de un templo Kanda en ruinas, esperando que Eri pudiera vencer a Umi lo más pronto posible.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Lamento la ausencia en este fic, estaba pensando en hacer la parte de las luchas separadas, hacer todo junto saldría demasiado largo y podría serles aburrido de leer, bueno al menos eso pienso yo jejeje ya para el próximo habrá EliUmi y NozoUmi sabrozo xD no crean que se va a quedar así nuestra Miko oppai :v se los aseguro**


	13. Chapter 13

Día 12. El principio del Ataraxia (parte 3 y ultima)

El sonido de las hojas metálicas chocando era un eco sonoro el cual podía romper con el silencio y la pasividad de lo que el camino que llevaba al templo Kanda donde se ubicaba el fuerte creado por Nozomi, Eri y Umi se movían a velocidades sumamente impresionantes en el campo de batalla tan estrecho apenas siendo perceptibles sus movimientos entre ambas servants que usaban sus espadas con gran habilidad sacando chispas con cada golpe. Ninguna de las 2 se veía con ganas de ceder y con el simple hecho de verlas se podría llegar a la conclusión de que ambas estaban en equilibrio de fuerza, habilidades y destreza, la única diferencia entre ambas era el tipo de servant el cual representaba: la rubia por ser clase Saber tenía grandes ventajas en todos los sentidos contra la peli azul de clase Assasin, pero esta última poseía algo que ni su oponente podría tener nunca… Astucia, sabiduría y una enorme disciplina para el combate.

Estos 3 puntos eran vitales para poder llegar la victoria, pero debía encontrar un punto débil, un punto de quiebre en su oponente que le permitiera poder ejecutar un golpe fugaz y altamente letal que le diera una victoria segura. Ambas miradas, ámbar y celeste se cazaban furtivamente sin tregua alguna, hasta que ambas decidieron llevar un nivel más arriba su poder lográndose herir mutuamente en su cuerpo siendo visible un hilillo de sangre en sus ropajes.

Lo admito Umi… para ser de clase Assasin, eres demasiado audaz y habilidosa — La rubia se limpiaba con la muñeca de su armadura un poco de sangre que fluía por su mejilla gracias a una herida superficial que le provoco la samurái.

Tu destreza con la espada es sobresaliente Eri, pero es demasiado torpe… aun así reconozco que tu poder es impresionante—La peli azul en cambio tenía una herida en su brazo el cual sostenía su katana.

Después de varios segundos ambas chicas volvieron al combate desapareciendo después de dar un paso prosiguiendo con las embestidas de sus espadas, la katana y la espada invisible de las 2 luchaban mutuamente por dominar a la contraria, en igualdad de condiciones siendo complicado determinar cuál es la más fuerte de las 2, al separarse ambas en posición de combate algo extraño paso ya que Umi con su katana tomándola en ambas manos concentro una gran cantidad de mana sumamente impresionante hasta que la nada unas ráfagas salieron sin que Eri pudiera verlo sintiendo unos cortes en su cuello viendo su sangre caer de esta.. por un momento se asustó, pero a tan solo varios segundos se dio cuenta de que su cuello estaba intacto además que Umi estaba apuntándole con su Katana directo a la yugular en tan solo milisegundos.

Con solo mover su espada a la izquierda la rubia pudo desviar el ataque de su oponente que paso de largo apoyando sus pies contra el tronco de un árbol con la determinación de matarla, bloqueando nuevamente su veloz ataque recibiendo un pequeño corte en su cuello sorprendiéndose por el aumento de velocidad en ese servant, ¿En qué momento logro llevar a esa potencia?, sintiendo su cuerpo un poco tenso por la gran cantidad de fuerza que utilizo en su defensa comenzó a respirar con agitación Eri, mientras su oponente se volvió a mover desapareciendo de su vista apareciendo a un costado de ella cortando su brazo, desapareciendo y haciendo lo mismo en su otro brazo. Recibiendo más y más cortes en cada parte de su cuerpo, superficiales pero que a la larga podrían cobrarle factura y debilitar su rendimiento en batalla.

La katana de Umi ya tenía en toda la hoja el líquido vital de la rubia manchado, haciendo a esta última caer de rodillas apoyándose de su es espada respirando con dificultad, sudando y sintiendo cansancio que cada segundo la iba debilitando más.

¿Acaso ese… es tu noble phantasm Umi? — Entre cortado pregunto Eri

Te equivocas Eri… tan solo he desarrollado mi técnica con la espada al punto de superar la velocidad luz…, por alguna razón mi invocación no fue completa… y no poseo un noble phantasm como tal.

Es imposible…. — Miraba a la peli azul quien limpiaba la sangre de la katana con un pañuelo que saco de sus ropajes.

Quizás tenga que ver en esto… Nozomi… esa bruja… hizo un pacto con mi master… desconociendo la razón y por qué —

Eri no entendía cómo podía expresarse de esa forma Umi, tan despreocupada y sin sentir ningún tipo de molestia a pesar de las artimañas que se le conocen a la peli morada, pero dejando eso de lado nuevamente se levantó perdiendo sangre rápidamente, trastrabillando para poder siquiera mantenerse en pie algo que en ese momento le parecía completamente difícil, a pesar de estar en ligera desventaja no se rendiría, tenía que lograr que Yukiho lograse su meta de llegar a obtener el santo grial, como se lo dijo en el primer momento en el cual se conocieron, sería su espada la cual le daría la victoria sin importar peligros y adversidades. Siendo ese un juramente inquebrantable no se dejaría vencer, no caería ante ese rival admirable y de respeto.

No caeré Umi… vamos, dame con todo lo que tengas — La retaba con absoluta determinación sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos.

Si ese es tu deseo… Muy bien Eri, no me contendré de ahora en adelante— Nuevamente se puso en posición de combate para reanudar la batalla.

Ambas espadachines se abalanzaron hacia la contraria manifestando un deseo de victoria único, la voluntad de derrotar al oponente sin importar cuanto más sus cuerpos debieran ser heridos en el trayecto, cuanto mana debía ser usado por ambas para sobrevivir, golpeando ambas hojas de sus espadas sacaban más chispas, la tierra comenzaba a agitarse, con cada arremetida de ellas, los árboles se desquebrajaban con las ráfagas de viento cortante que el constante choque provocaba intensificándose la fuerza destructiva de ambas que causaba estragos en el entorno hasta que de un momento a otro una energía externa comenzó a surgir pero ellas siguieron tan concentradas en el combate que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que una tercer servant estaría apareciendo en esos momentos, alguien a quien posiblemente ninguna de las demás 6 querría enfrentarse, no al menos careciendo de mana, fuerza y resistencia necesarias para si quiera poder aguantar un round con ella.

De quien se trataba ni más ni menos de Hanayo… servant de clase Archer, quien estaba caminando por las escalinatas hacia el templo Kanda con suma tranquilidad vistiendo sus ropas negras algo varoniles para una chica mirando con esos ojos lilas el combate estando a pocos metros de distancia, teniendo sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones estando entretenida por varios minutos por el espectáculo que esa "plebeyas" como ella consideraba a cualquiera que no estuviera a su altura hasta que decidió interrumpir el combate.

Así que las plebeyas se matan entre si… que divertido — La castaña se burlaba de ambas, riéndose con enorme arrogancia logrando llamar la atención de las contrarias quienes se sorprendieron al verla.

Hanayo… ¿Pero… que rayos haces aquí? — La rubia veía con suma atención y alerta a la chica de cabellos castaños que mantenía su semblante burlón y cínico.

¿Osas interrumpir mi combate… que falta de respeto tienes Hanayo? — La honorabilidad de Umi saltaba a la vista mientras la otra solamente se reía burlesca

Umi se había enfadado por tal falta de respeto que, sin titubear en ningún momento, levanto su katana contra Hanayo que no mostro signos de intimidación ante el peligro que presentaba ese servant, pero Eri sabía de antemano que enfrentarla cuerpo a cuerpo a Hanayo era ni más ni menos un acto suicida… Y dicho y hecho a tan solo pocos centímetros de atravesar el corazón de la castaña una especie de oráculos de color dorado aparecieron detrás de ella obligando a la samurái a detenerse en seco mirando aquellas luces detrás de ella, alerta porque no sabía qué demonios tendría planeado aquella intrusa. La rubia no pudo ni moverse, para ayudar a Umi estaba su cuerpo a punto de colapsar por la pérdida de sangre que había sufrido que solamente podía ser una simple espectadora temiendo que Hanayo la masacrara con su técnica especial: Las puertas de babilonia, esta última solamente se quedó observando a Umi que estaba inmóvil y alerta a cualquier movimiento que ella pudiera realizar.

Si no vas a atacarme…. Está bien…. Pero eso sería tu peor error, plebeya — levanto su diestra hacia arriba sin dejar de verle a esos ámbar serios y firmes que manifestaba la peli azul.

Usaría sus puertas de babilonia, que no es propiamente un noble phantasm si no que es un portal donde Hanayo puede traer sus distintos noble phantasm. Generalmente, lo utiliza para disparar innumerables armas como una lluvia de proyectiles, cabe agregar, que además de lanzarlos como proyectiles. Hanayo también puede recoger los artículos uno por uno para su uso específico si es necesario, entonces dio un ligero chasquido de sus dedos para demostrarlo emergiendo hacia adelante varias armas en las cuales se podían distinguir, espadas, lanzas, hachas, enormes cuchillos, entre otras miles de armas que usaría en contra de la peli azul. Ensanchando más la sonrisa en su mandíbula lentamente exclamo con seguridad y malicia.

Puertas… de babilonia —

Umi…. ¡Aléjate de ahí! ¡Te matara! —

Eri con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó a pesar de que su cuerpo no lo resistiría, pero ya era muy tarde, el ataque de Hanayo ya había iniciado cayendo como una ola gigante de armas que tenían el simple objetivo de erradicar a su objetivo que se mantuvo firme con su katana empuñada escuchándose un estruendo en el momento del impacto levantando una gran nube de humo en esa zona nublando la vista de todos y de todo en lo que ahí estuviera, tosiendo Eri intento acercarse a ese lugar con dificultad dejando un camino de sangre detrás de ella hasta que el humo se despejo estando la reina de los héroes de pie con una expresión llena de satisfacción en su semblante, aun con sus puertas de babilonia activadas detrás de ella pero no veía a Umi por ningún lado hasta que por fin la encontró pero no en las condiciones que esperaba... ya que la susodicha se encontraba en el suelo de rodillas con muchas armas clavadas a su cuerpo, con la cabeza hacia abajo mirando al suelo, percibiendo que su mana estaba demasiado débil como para poder levantarse. ¿Acaso estaba muerta? Fue lo que ella misma se preguntó, pero al dar un paso más… se escuchó una voz temblorosa provenir de la samurái.

Acaba de una vez conmigo…. Hanayo — sonando entre resignación y humillación, la contraria solamente metió la mano en otro oráculo a su derecha para sacar una espada larga la cual de un solo tajo atravesó su pecho quitándole la vida al instante.

La rubia no pudo hacer nada más que mirar como asesinaban a un guerrero honorable, que cometió la imprudencia de hacerle frente al servant más fuerte de los 7 conocidos en esta encarnizada y devastadora guerra, notando como el cuerpo de la peli azul caía lentamente, Hanayo habiendo logrado su objetivo dio media vuelta para desaparecer caminando entre las sombras no sin antes darle unas últimas palabras a ella, claras y concisas.

La siguiente serás… tu Eri —

Llamarla por su nombre solamente lograba enfurecerla dejando que se fuera, sin más que decir ella se acercaba a Umi quien tenía la mirada perdida comenzando a envolverse en una gran oscuridad, siendo algo extraño ya que los servants que morían se dirigían a Avalon para dormir nuevamente para revivir nuevamente en otra guerra futura, aquel cuerpo muerto se estaba consumiendo en oscuridad hasta el grado de mutar en algo que desconocía, de la nada una especie de cuchillo atravesó su pecho por la espalda. La causante de esto era Nozomi que había usado su noble phantasm: Rule Breaker "Todos los Códigos son Destruidos", se trata de una brillante, colorida y dentada daga, que es fina, frágil y contundente. Tiene la eficacia de combate de un puñal regular, y bien se puede herir a una persona con ella. Su verdadero propósito en realidad, es el de funcionar como una llave que se utiliza para los rituales que, según palabras de Nozomi son "indulgencias de la Edad de los Dioses para perdonar cualquier cosa que tenga un propósito."

Esto le permitía a ella tener el control absoluto de Eri quien caía al suelo completamente debilitada y sin ninguna oportunidad de levantarse creándose unos hechizos de comando en la palma de la mano.

Ahora que Umi está muerta… Podre usarte a ti… para poder llegar a mi objetivo — La bruja peli morada ya sanada del encuentro con Maki guardaba su daga en sus hábitos obligando a levantarse a Eri contra su voluntad.

Eres una maldita… Nozomi…— Se levantaba notando como mágicamente sus heridas sanaban instantáneamente.

Si así fuera, no curara tus heridas — Sonrió la bruja mientras sentía como de la nada una fuerza oscura comenzaba a emerger, extrañamente del cuerpo de Umi haciendo que su cuerpo se volviese demasiado putrefacto, apreciándole una máscara en el rostro, su composición era atroz y diferente a la de antes.

Lo más extraño de todo es que la luna se teñía de rojo, sombras comenzaron a rodearlas, chales azules con ojos brillantes que estaban amenazando con atacarlas a ellas, escuchándose una voz desde las sombras, dirigiéndose ambas chicas con ironía y prepotencia.

Al fin encontré lo que necesitaba para poder liberarme… el sacrificio de un servant — Risas comenzaron a escucharse con fuerza y demencia después de eso.

El cuerpo de la ahora oscura Umi levantándose encaro a Eri y Nozomi que estaban desconcertadas a lo que sucedía, desapareciendo Umi en la oscuridad de la noche dejando a las sombras rodeando a las 2 chicas que no terminaban de entender cuál era la situación que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, el entorno se volvió mas tétrico de lo normal, todo era de color rojo en el cielo y lo más extraño un eclipse lunar se formó haciendo que la luna tuviera un tono negro y una línea roja en lo que era su circunferencia, eso simplemente era el principio de los días de oscuridad en Akihabara porque la causa de esto era Oni servant de clase avenger quien finalmente había encontrado la forma de ser libre de su prisión realizando su invocación mediante un sacrificio, la chica de tez oscura y ropajes carmesí, cabellos negros con marcas en todo su cuerpo estaba frente a la casa de Yukiho Kousaka con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mirando con ansia la entrada, que dicho sea de paso en el interior estaba Honoka preocupada por lo que pasaba con su sempai y con las demás, absorta al peligro que estaba a solo metros de su ubicación.

Todos los males del mundo estaban libres para consumir la vida en esa ciudad… para terminar algo que hace diez años, no pudo lograr….

 _Continuara pronto…_

" _ **La luna llena roja, la luz y la oscuridad, el tiempo dormido,**_

 _ **la promesa irrenunciable y los recuerdos adornados preguntan por el final**_

 _ **En los pecados preciados acumulados, en la amable mentira, en la tristeza durmiendo**_

 _ **y en mis alas con sueños arrebatados que susurran una oración quiero al menos un poco de luz**_

 _ **La voz deseando simplemente un futuro vacío y un amor universal**_

 _ **desaparece y aparece una y otra vez en el tiempo que quedo atrás**_

 _ **¿Hasta cuándo continuará? el espiral de oscuridad, la luna invertida**_

 _ **Lo único real es el presente, persigo con mis ojos los recuerdos rotos**_

 _ **La luna preciada y perdida, la amable lluvia, el susurro durmiente**_

 _ **y las aves que olvidaron como volar le cantan a la fugacidad y el dolor**_

 _ **Incluso la luz reflejada en la superficie del agua aún se sumerge profundamente**_

 _ **La luna sin control y la noche rota sin ningún sonido tocan una melodía en la oscuridad**_

 _ **En los pecados preciados acumulados, en la amable mentira, en la tristeza durmiendo**_

 _ **y en mis alas con sueños arrebatados que susurran una canción quiero al menos...**_

 _ **La luna preciada y perdida, la amable lluvia, el susurro durmiente**_

 _ **y las aves que olvidaron como volar le cantan a la fugacidad y el dolor"**_

 **Nota del autor: aquí termina la primer temporada de este fic, que por el momento lo dejare en stand by mientras organizo ideas para la próxima temporada, en este crossover, ya cubrí las rutas, fate stay night y UBW, la segunda temporada cubrirá Hollow Atraraxia y la Tercera Heavens Feels, nos veremos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

_El Santo Grial De Akihabara – Hollow Ataraxia_

Día 13. Inicio del bucle de oscuridad, todos los males del mundo

El cielo nocturno con esa luna carmesí cubría en un velo de sombras rojizo toda la ciudad de Akihabara, la oscuridad del 8vo y misterioso servant clase Avenger Oni, estaba propagándose por cada rincón de está apareciendo espectros de aspecto chacal azules con ojos color escarlata que asechaban desde la sombras a todo ser viviente que pudiera representar una amenaza o simplemente fuera alguien débil del cual podrían alimentarse, corrompiendo su alma para así la misma oscuridad fuera incrementándose y fortaleciéndose a cada instante. De entre las sombras en medio de un bosque que llevaba hacia el templo católico donde residía la clériga castaña quien fungía como vigilante por parte del Vaticano en la guerra por el santo grial unos pasos comenzaban a escucharse desde lo lejos, eran ecos fríos y huecos que alertaban a espectros que estaban por la zona que comenzaron a aglomerarse rodeando la zona por donde se generaban dichos sonidos, ¿Quién podría ser tan tonto para andar en una zona vigilada por una densa energía ancestral y que solo deseo saciar su sed de sangre, como de venganza?.

Se trataba de alguien enviado por el vaticano para acabar con la amenaza del 8vo servant que podría romper lo preestablecido en cada guerra, causando un ciclo de caos y muerte que podría corromper más el grial haciéndolo un objeto completamente peligroso para quien pudiera ser el ganador de la contienda, el deber de la santa sede era preservar la paz y el orden en el mundo que dios les había otorgado. Poco a poco entre los arboles comenzaba a formarse una silueta que no era muy alta, pero poseía una complexión delgada dejando finalmente ver a una chica de cabellos color vino lacios que le llegaban un poco más debajo de los codos, que poseía un atuendo nada femenino ya que era un traje de 2 colores, una camisa de manga larga color lila con un chaleco negro, corbata, pantalones de vestir y zapatos igualmente negros muy varoniles cargando una especie de morral en su brazo derecho. Su mirada estaba fija en el frente siendo esta de tonalidad ambarina emanando un porte intimidante y frio, deteniéndose a la entrada de la iglesia mientras dejaba caer su morral al suelo que hacia un eco muy profundo en el ambiente como si trajera cosas pesadas cargando manteniéndose con un semblante inquebrantable mirando hacia los lados para después posar su mirada hacia el frente escuchando con su oído a niveles muy agudos un silbido como de algo acercándose hacia ella desde un punto muerto.

Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que eso para poder tomarme por sorpresa … servant de clase lancer… — Puso sus manos en posición de combate que dicho sea de paso estaban enguantadas mientras estas lentamente emanaban una extraña luz gracias a unas runas místicas que poseía consigo.

Gae Bolg de manera casi fugaz apareció de la nada apuntando hacia ella como una bala sónica que tenía la intención de atravesarla, pero tan solo basto un golpe con la diestra para desviar el camino de la gran lanza regresándosela a su dueña que haría acto de presencia desde la cima de una de las torres de la iglesia parada mientras toma su arma girándola en su mano con destreza, la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes vistiendo un traje azul, solamente sonreía colocando de pie su lanza mientras veía a la contraria con desdén exclamando sin la menor preocupación aparente por la muestra de poder, fuerza y destrezas de la peli vino.

Siendo una humana, pudiste detener el ataque de mi Gae bolg me sorprendes…. pero lo que quisiera saber en este momento es ¿Quién eres y que quieres aquí? Como debiste darte cuenta… una fuerza extraña ha surgido desde la oscuridad, ¿Tu reciente presentación tendrá que ver con eso? — Con una cínica sonrisa se expresaba Arisa mientras la otra seguía con su mismo semblante.

Te equivocas…. A mí me han enviado desde el vaticano, soy una maga pero no fui destinada a poseer un servant, soy una ejecutora que se encarga de sacar del camino a todo aquello de vaya a crear disturbios o distorsiones en el ritual entre master's y servant's — Apagaba sus runas maginas mientras tomaba nuevamente sus pertenencias fijando su mirada en la chica rubia desde las alturas — Vengo a buscar a tu master, la sacerdotisa Hanamaru Kumikida —

El servant clase lancer de un salto caería con una mano apoyada en el suelo mientras sostenía su lanza en la contraria levantándose para apuntar hacia el interior de la iglesia para darle paso mientras la observaba fijamente y tornándose su semblante ahora más serio, la peli vino solamente siguió su camino lentamente notando que la otra la observaría desde las sombras mientras volvía a desaparecer misteriosamente del lugar. Acercándose a las puertas tranquilamente abriéndolas haciendo un pequeño sonido chirriante los maderos antiguos de las mismas abriéndolas de par en par viendo en el fondo de cara a un altar donde estaba una cruz metálica de oro con un circulo en el centro una especie de reliquia antigua a una joven de rodillas mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas como si las 2 formaran un puño portando un típico atuendo de sacerdotisa que consista en una túnica larga blanca con líneas rojas en los bordes, bajo de esta una falda igualmente larga de color rojo, usando una boina blanca en su cabeza y que a pesar que estaba de espaldas se le podía ver claramente un cabello marrón lacio, aparentemente estaba rezando ya que no se movía de su lugar con cada paso que daba la otra hacia ella, ni mucho menos se le oía hablar. Su estado estático cambiaria cuando estuvo a poco menos de un metro de ella escuchándose una voz suave provenir de la sacerdotisa, uno muy amistoso, pero con cierto tono de respeto en sus palabras.

Riko Sakurauchi… la maga ejecutora del vaticano… vaya… ha pasado mucho tiempo… — Era su forma tan poco ortodoxa de decir "hola".

Hanamaru Kunikida… la discípula de Kira Tsubasa… dime no deberías estar observando el transcurso de este ritual sangriento, ¿No es su deber ver que todo esté ocurriendo con normalidad? — Con su mirada color ámbar fija hacia un cristo crucificado en las alturas seguía en su misma posición oratoria.

Para eso están Arisa mi servant… y Hanayo… servant de mi maestra…. También veo que ya conociste a Arisa… — tranquilamente se levantaría para darse la vuelta tranquilamente estando cara a cara ambas chicas.

En tan solo segundos una extraña tensión se formó en el ambiente que si las miradas mataran era una gran posibilidad que ambas chicas hubieran muerto en ese momento, pero la ejecutora no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que saber cuál era el reciente estado de la situación ya que no estaba en Akihabara para perder el tiempo, sino para cumplir su trabajo erradicando a esa creciente anomalía que estaba adueñándose de la ciudad porque era claro que si seguía creciendo la oscuridad seria lo que desolaría la ciudad arrasando no solo con master's y servant's si no también con personas inocentes. Acortando la distancia una con la otra, segundos de un silencio lleno de intención se acumularon en el entorno hasta que la chica de cabello marrón decidió hablar para decirle algo que quizás no esperaba de escuchar en ese momento.

Riko… lamento decirte que es tarde… el octavo servant ya está libre… Avenger aunque no es el servant mas fuerte o resistente, su astucia, su sadismo y su inteligencia siniestra lo hacen muy peligroso…. Mientras estamos charlando, su oscuridad consume a la ciudad — Hanamaru sonaba tan calmada a pesar de que la situación era muy grave.

¿No existe una forma de poder detener a ese servant? — Riko lentamente cerraba los puños con fuerza con algo de impaciencia ya que el problema podría ser más grave de lo que pensaba.

Enfrentarlo con un servant demasiado fuerte que lo pueda vencer… pero Eri clase Saber ha caído en las garras de Nozomi clase Caster, Maki clase Archer está combatiendo a los chacales sombras de Oni, Rin clase Rider está mal herida, Umi clase Assasin se ha vuelto un hueco oscuro, pero es insuficiente para hacerle frente siquiera, Erena clase Berserker, ciertamente podría ser rival contra este servant pero le falta para ser el que pueda llegar a vencerle — Daba una explicación detallada de cada una de las servant's que estaban involucradas en la guerra.

¿Y Arisa de clase Lancer, tu servant? — Le pareció curioso que ni si quiera le hubiera mencionado.

Arisa… ella casi fue vencida por Maki, debería agradecerme que no le asesinara para fallar en su misión de eliminarla del tablero — Sonaba tan fría y calculadora como Kira Tsubasa.

Espera… has dejado de lado a la reina de los héroes, Hanayo…. ella posee un noble phantasm capas de replicarse miles de veces y que es muy mortífero… ella podría ser de utilidad —

Pero lo que estaba olvidando Riko es que ella no es alguien que escuche ordenes tan abiertamente, no es un servant que se le considere "leal" en todos los sentidos, es avariciosa, arrogante y una total oportunista, un claro ejemplo fue cuando traiciono a su master Tokiomi Yazawa su antiguo master en la guerra anterior, al padre de la quien representa actualmente a la familia Yazawa en esta guerra, Nico. No se podía poner en tela de juicio que poseía un poder impresionante, único, no tenía igual o punto de comparación, pero su codicia y ansias de poder eran el único problema con la castaña de ojos violetas… controlarla o mantenerla bajo cierto límite era algo que prácticamente era imposible de lograr, actuaba de acuerdo a su criterio o conveniencia propia, tanto que si para ella Oni podía hacerle las cosas más fácil le dejaría actuar sin siquiera meter las manos, solo para después ella misma encargarse de ella quedándose con todo el crédito dejando que por mientras una masacre se gestara en Akihabara con consecuencias fatales.

Ella solo responde a mi maestra…. solo sigue sus órdenes y únicamente la escuchara a ella, yo que soy la siguiente en su linaje no podía tener el control sobre Hanayo asa que no es opción — Decía de manera suave y pacifica mientras caminaba hacia ella quedando codo a codo mirando hacia el techo del templo.

¿Y dónde está Tsubasa? — Espeto esa pregunta algo recia y un poco demandante.

La peli marrón señalo hacia la entrada mientras una figura estaba parada en el lugar con los brazos hacia atrás, observando con unos ojos esmeraldas a ambas jóvenes mientras caminaba con toda calma hacia ella hasta que finalmente estuvo de frente hacia ellas con una sonriente expresión en su rostro, pero que no manifestaba confianza, sino más bien malicia, deseos oscuros, misterios y enigmas que no daban buena pinta que había escuchado la conversación desde el principio por lo que daría un objetivo punto de vista de lo que pensaba respecto a su llegada, como de la labor que la santa sede le había encargado realizar a toda costa.

Jove ejecutora, Riko…. debo decirle que todo está bajo control por el momento… el 8vo servant aún no se manifestado hostil, desconozco cuales sean sus intenciones, pero puedo decirle que todo está llevando el rumbo que debería tener, pero si aun asa quiere ser partícipe de este evento… yo no voy a impedírselo… pero tampoco voy a permitir que usted frustre los planes de los demás participantes — Con esa sonrisa que denotaba todo menos confianza decía lo que pensaba al respecto.

Díganme una cosa… si ustedes también participan… ¿solamente se quedarán observando…. sus servant's solamente son piezas que están de más en esta lucha? — La peli vino fue demasiado directa en su cuestionamiento dejando a las otras 2 calladas por breves instantes.

Si mi servant quiere ganar el santo grial para mi… por mi puede hacerlo con completa libertad… pero no le vería objeto ya que no tengo un deseo concreto que cumplir soy solo una simple sacerdotisa que sirve a la voluntad de dios —Se expresó contundente Hanamaru observando a Riko con seriedad.

Los deseos de dios, son los únicos deseos que existen para mi jovencita… asa que como dijo mi discípula solamente somos observadoras que vemos por el buen transcurso del ritual del santo grial, únicamente vamos a intervenir si el 8vo servant se sale de control — Esa era la simple respuesta de la castaña mayor.

Al darse cuenta de la "discreta" negligencia de ser partícipes en eso, de evitar que la amenaza siguiera creciendo entendió que estaba sola en esto, por lo que sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta completamente para salir del lugar a paso lento con solamente una sola idea en su cabeza: "Acabar por sus propios medios con Avenger, sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos" cumpliría su misión al pie de la letra aun así tuviera que romper algunos lineamientos del mismo vaticano para llegar a su objetivo, alejándose entre las tinieblas formularia una estrategia para poder combatir contra ese espíritu heroico por sus propios medios.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues después de al menos 3 meses de dejar esta historia parada, he decidido finalmente actualizarla teniendo una idea de rumbo darle en la cual iré creo introduciendo a las chicas de Aqours, por el momento no se si solamente serán Riko o Hanamaru, depende que como le vaya dando hilo a la trama decidiré que otras podrían entrar, bueno esta semana se la dedicare a las historias donde aparecen Aqours, sin más que decir me despido**


	15. Chapter 15

Día 14. La espada oscura Excalibur

La noche parecía ser eterna, aunque era hora de que amanecería el tiempo al parecer se había detenido ya que la luna carmesí y ese cielo rojo no se habían disipado con lo que sería el amanecer, todo indicaba que el 8vo servant Avenger al haber esparcido su maldad y oscuridad en Akihabara automáticamente había creado una especie de dimensión alterna en la cual posiblemente él tendría el control de todo lo que sucediera en ella. Sus sombras estaban esparcidas por todos lados, esos chacales de mana merodeaban cada rincón de la ciudad como si fueran vigilantes de las sombras y no habían señales de vida por donde quiera que se mirara, ¿Qué había pasado con toda la gente inocente?, ¿Las consumió acaso?, si así era la situación entonces todo era más grande y grave de lo que el vaticano pudiera imaginar.

Su ejecutora caminaba por las calles analizando la peligrosidad de la situación, las sombras se movían rápido, se ocultaban y era seguro que asecharan todos y cada uno de los movimientos que ella realizará, por lo que se mantuvo siempre con la vista alerta hacia todos lados hasta que a lo lejos escucho una especie de sonido agudo, ¿explosiones?, pensaba que posiblemente era una lucha de algún master y servant contra esas cosas pero lo que nunca pensó era ver que master y servant estaban luchando ni mucho menos quien sería su oponente. Pero al correr rápidamente alerto a los chacales espectro que poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer de cada rincón acercándose hacia ella para intentar detenerla o quizás hacer algo peor, tratándose de Oni todo era simplemente posible porque por nada era "Todos los males del mundo".

No estorben criaturas de las sombras — Con 2 runas mágicas en sus manos las aplasto para cargar sus puños con enormes cantidades de mana haciendo que liberasen llamas azules.

La peli vino corriendo entre esas cosas lanzaba golpe que las hacia desaparecer al instante, pero por cada una que caía al menos 2 más aparecían volviéndose un ciclo infinito, iniciándose así un combate en el cual ella estaba en aparente desventaja ya por cada enemigo derribado aparecían más por lo que potencio su fuerza y resistencia física con una runa de color violeta que la aplasto contra su pecho haciendo que su velocidad, su agilidad y destreza así como su potencia incrementaran a niveles extraordinarios abriéndose camino corriendo y repartiendo simultáneamente golpes y patadas a todo lo que se le atravesara por enfrente logrando llegar a una zona más amplia, un boulevard que llevaría hacia el templo Kanda, emprendiendo camino a es santuario mientras era perseguida por muchas sombras chacal que intentaban golpearla con sus garras pero no acertaban un golpe, pero extrañamente los sonidos impactos explosivos se hacían más recurrentes, su andar le llevaría hacia un bosque el cual al entrar estaba protegido por una especie de campo de prana ya que esas sombras no podían traspasar viéndose como una descarga eléctrica los pulverizaba. Debía ser alguien realmente poderoso para hacer que esas cosas se replieguen y no lograsen traspasar hacia ese terreno.

Disminuyendo su paso poco a poco pudo ver colina arriba una especie de destellos violetas y unos rojizos oscuros chocando entre sí, escuchaba voces las cuales no podía distinguir del todo llamando su atención, pero no podía aventarse a la brava a descubrir quiénes serían ya que podía ser algo peligroso porque en el peor de los casos podría ser el propio Oni quien estaría combatiendo a otro servant pero su sorpresa no podría ser más grande al momento de descubrir de quienes se trataba en realidad.

¡Se atreven a desafiarme a mi…. y tu maldita mocosa tuviste el descaro de robarte a mi reciente adquisición para usarla en mi contra! — Una voz femenina reclamaba con dureza algo que desconocía Riko en ese momento.

Oh vamos… Nozomi…. solo le voy a dar un mejor uso a ella, así que acabala por favor — Otra voz más joven respondía sonando completamente arrogante y juguetona.

¡Cuando termine con ella te hare mi esclava maldita! — Tras esa amenaza una gran emanación de mana hizo que el suelo se estremeciera haciéndola trastabillar de golpe.

La curiosidad de Riko comenzaba a ser más grande al saber la identidad de una de las combatientes, esa era el servant de clase Caster Nozomi, el espíritu heroico de la bruja de Medea representando durante muchas guerras por el grial una contrincante muy traicionera como embustera, pero la otra chica no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien podría tratarse por lo que subió hasta llegar a un punto donde tuviera visibilidad del campo de batalla logrando ver 3 figuras femeninas, una por supuesto era la bruja peli morada que sostenía su báculo con una mano y su manto con circuitos mágicos brillando extendido a los costados lanzaba esferas de energía mientras flotaba en el aire, mientras que en tierra firme se encontraba 2 chicas una albina la cual portaba un vestido negro largo con rayas rojas, sus ojos estaban completamente carmesí, su rostro tenia ligeras líneas como si fueran marcas extrañas, con un una pequeña coleta en uno de los costados, se notaba la demencia en la expresión retorcida de su semblante, además de que su cuerpo liberaba cantidades considerablemente peligrosas de mana oscuro.

Esa chica…. ¿No es Honoka? — Eso era prácticamente imposible, la imagen que le habían dado de ella era de una chica miedosa, tímida y muy retraída, lo que veía era algo muy diferente, realmente siniestro.

Delante de se encontraba un servant que era inconfundible, era Eri clase Saber considerada junto con Maki y Hanayo clase Archer una de las más fuertes de los 8 espíritus heroicos que participan en la guerra, pero su apariencia era igualmente distinta, su armadura era completamente oscura, poseía los mismos rasgos en el rostro que Honoka, las líneas extrañas que parecían cicatrices, además de que sus ojos ya no eran celestes si no de un dorado opaco así como su cabello carecía del brillo que siempre le caracterizaba esquivando los incesantes ataques de su oponente usando una versión oscura de su noble phantasm Excalibur para bloquear y desviar sus ataques. La única posible conclusión a esto es que la pobre peli jengibre haya sido corrompida por la oscuridad de Angra Mainyu y en su vagancia se haya topado con Eri, la haya derrotado y vuelto su sirviente personal como su servant.

Jejejeje Eri, ya no pierdas más tiempo con esta…. acabala de un solo golpe — Con esa cínica sonrisa ordeno a su servant aniquilarla mientras el sello de comando en su diestra brillaba intensamente en color carmesí.

Tsk… no voy a dejar que eso pase…. El santo grial será para mí, no para ti o para Oni…. esa marginada… no va arrebatarme lo que es mío — Un circulo arcano de magia apareció delante de la peli morada mientras apuntaba su báculo al centro cargándolo de grandes cantidades de mana y prana.

¿Realmente crees que el santo grial me importa? Ilusa…. Por mi el santo grial… puede quedárselo ella, a mi lo único que me interesa es que todos paguen por el daño que me hicieron, ¡Eri asesínala! — carcajeándose como loca un aura oscura comenzaba a crearse alrededor de la ahora albina como si se estuviera alimentando de la oscuridad.

Como ordenes Honoka —

Tan seria y firme, Eri respondería a la orden su ahora master levantando su excalibur empuñándola hacia atrás de manera inclinada concentrando igualmente bastas cantidades de mana y prana en la hoja de su espada que se impregnaba de una llama negra que brillaba intensamente hasta que llego al punto máximo, después de eso sucedería un violento choque de gigantescas cantidades de mana.

¡Morirán las 2! — Tras esa declaración la peli morada disparo 6 rayos que en cuestión de segundos en el trayecto en picada se volvían uno solo gigantesco iluminando en tono rosado claro todo a su alrededor.

¡Ex… calibur! — El contrataque de la rubia no se hizo esperar que lanzando un golpe de tajo hacia el aire una ráfaga veloz de tono rojinegro salió disparada hacia el cielo, con un largo alcance destructivo.

Tan solo unos instantes después ambos ataques colisionaron intentando dominar al contrario generando una onda de choque expansiva que comenzaba a levantar el suelo y pulverizar árboles en los alrededores, ninguna de las 2 daría su brazo a torcer y ser derrotada, Eri y Nozomi habían puesto en un solo golpe critico la fuerza necesaria para aniquilar a la contraria pero por mas extraordinario que pudiera ser la peli morada estaba perdiendo terreno ya que su ataque se estaba debilitando a niveles catastróficos siendo inievitable que el noble phantasm de Eri arrasara prácticamente su ataque pasando de largo impactando de lleno a Nozomi escuchándose un grito desgarrador en el proceso y una explosión que dejo una bola de humo en el aire, que se consumía en ligeras llamas violetas. Riko ante tal magnitud de poder quedo totalmente asombrada, si se hubiera enfrentado cara a cara con Honoka era 100% seguro que ese hubiera sido el fatídico destino que hubiera recibido, de la nada un golpe seco se escuchó en el suelo apareciendo un cráter a la entrada del camino que llevaría al templo kanda.

Es…. im… posible… que me hayas podido… derrotar…. simplemente no lo puedo aceptar… — Nozomi con las fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastraba por el suelo mientras las llamas quemaban su habito, tenía graves quemaduras y heridas en todo su cuerpo, ensangrentado.

¿Aun sigues viva? Jejeje me sorprendes… pero bueno… Eri acaba con su agonía… — Dándose la vuelta como si nada Honoka se cruzaba de brazos como si no se dignara a mirar la ejecución de la casi derrotada Nozomi.

Niña… estúpida… no podrás cumplir… tus planes… Solo eres un… ¡Arg! —Ese quejido adolorido fue producto de la punta de la espada de Eri atravesando el corazón de Nozomi mientras esta daba sus últimas palabras —Solo eres un títere… una niña berrinchuda en busca de atención, que fue fácil de corromper porque eres débil… me oyes… ¡Eres débil! —

De tan solo un golpe pudo atravesarle completamente el pecho la rubia haciendo que la sangre se derramara por el filo de esa espada oscura mientras lentamente el cuerpo de la ahora vencida Nozomi se hacía roció estelar hasta que simplemente no quedo nada de ella, el filo aún tenía la sangre de Nozomi derramándose hacia el suelo. Aunque Riko no pudiera verla la albina tenía un semblante lleno de frustración combinado con rabia porque por desgracia esas palabras le habían dolido convirtiéndose en un puñal que carcomía su interior, su servant se acercó hacia ella mientras empuñaba la espada en una sola mano hablándole con un tono sumamente tranquilo y sereno.

Debemos irnos… aún tenemos otros 6 master's y servant's que eliminar Honoka…. pero solo tengo una pregunta — Seria y severa miraba a su master que aún estaba cabizbaja.

Dime Eri… — la miraba de nueva cuenta con esa retorcida sonrisa en su rostro.

¿De verdad tu deseo no es conseguir el grial? Si me hiciste tu servant lo más lógico que desees obtenerlo, recuerda el grial podría conceder tu deseo de tener una vida mejor — Y era cierto, ningún deseo era imposible para quien lo ganase.

Solo deseo… que todos paguen por el daño que me causaron, matarlos… quiero ver su sangre a mis pies… y si así puedo llegar a cumplir mi deseo, lucharemos por el grial entonces — Cerrando fuertemente los puños con fuerza.

De pronto Eri volteo hacia donde estaba Riko y con esa mirada asesina – calculadora empuño su espada apareciendo súbitamente ante ella siendo tan rápida que no la pudo siquiera ver clavando su espada en su pecho no tan profundo pero lo suficiente como para matarla sacándola dejando que cayera al suelo desangrándose, con un rostro sorprendido, todo se volvía negro y lo único que pudo escuchar antes de que perdiera la consciencia fueron unas simples palabras.

 _[Riko Sakuraichi…. aunque tú no participas en esta guerra directamente, quizás juntos podamos llegar a nuestro objetivo, considérate afortunada… ya que no te dejare morir… creo que tu podrás ser lo que necesito para llegar a mi meta]_

Quien eres…. —

 _Continuara_

 **Nota del autor: estoy seguro que este capítulo les debió dejar más preguntas que respuestas, pero no se preocupen en el arco Heaven's Feel, todas serán respondidas, sin más que decir les dejo este capítulo que espero sea de su agrado, que pasen buenas tardes**


End file.
